


Melting the Cold Ice

by claireheathrow



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 49,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireheathrow/pseuds/claireheathrow
Summary: [SPOILER ALERT] How to melt the cold ice? Starting from Day 7 of 707's route, please proceed with caution!





	1. Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time making a fanfic~ please be kind to me! I am really in love with 707 plot! It gave me so much inspiration ^^. English isn't my first language so I hope you will criticize me kindly while pointing it out ;
> 
> I made this in my point of view as MC, I just thought the story will be so much fun with more explanation about whole situation using narration. Most dialogue are from the game interactions like Visual Novel Mode and calls! Of course it's only from my history... Please let me know if I miss some calls in the future, because I think I missed a lot ; ; especially the call backs history ; ; It's sooo hard to call Seven!
> 
> This fanfic is full of spoiler, because it starts from Day 7, please proceed with caution.

"I'm sorry for barging in on your space," he said, moving his hacking tools to a small made up working space in the corner of the apartment, "I'll just stay in the corner so don't mind me."

I look at him with guilt, his cold voice tells me how this is the real Seven that he keep saying. The person who can't be close to anyone, "I'm not uncomfortable at all. Just make yourself at home."

"I feel better this way. I'll just work here," he said, opening his laptop and his complicated tools, "I'll stabilize the security system...and once I finish researching about that Magenta Saeran is at, I'll head there right away."

He look at me through his shoulder, " I didn't want to be alone with you like this, but I guess the intruder left us no choice."

Such evil words, do you think I didn't realize that you're trying to push me away? Why emphasizing it?

"Still, you're more reliable than a CCTV," I joked.

"That's true...but don't feel too safe about me, I don't have good reputation," his voice colder when he said that, "It might be more dangerous that I'm here. My agency will track down this place... and take me away. So you really have to take care of yourself."

"Did you do something wrong concerning the agency?"

"That's nothing for you to know, " he responded with finality, "Don't try to find out anything about the agency. If anyone asks, just pretend you don't know anything."

"If I finish my work before I get tracked, I plan to disappear from the face of the earth..."

Will you take me with you?

"Unless something happens, you'll be safe," he shook his head, "Anyways, my point is that I'm a dangerous person..." So I'll leave as soon as I can. Don't try to get close to me."

Sue me.

"But.. you'll be uncomfortable in that corner..."

"I told you before, but this suits me better," he huffed, "If you have a sharpie, I'm all for drawing a line on the ground."

"Don't you have anything you want to tell me... about your brother?"

"That's nothing for you to know."

Again...?

"It was a mistake telling you about him... Just forget that I even mentioned it."

Do you think I'm a computer now? That you can reformat according to your will and I'll forget everything you said and done?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but there's nothing I can tell you right now... Just don't ask me anything. Maybe you should pretend I'm not here."

He keep typing whatever on his laptop, refused to look at me in the eyes while denying me over and over. I thought I'll just leave him like that for now. We weren't going anywhere like this.

"Are you really going to be like this to me?"

I hope my voice doesn't tremble. I'm angry, and hurt. I honestly want to cry because of his sudden change. I knew that he tried to push me away behind his jokes. He kept saying how suspicious and dangerous he is. I knew that you mean it, I just don't care. Because I want to be with you. But hearing your relentless rejection hurts me.

Seven stopped typing but still refuse to show his beautiful amber eyes to me, "The reason why I hurried over here was to protect you. I have no plans to pursue any sort of personal relationship with you, so know it as that."

"I'm sorry if you had any fantasies about me."

"This is who I am, so just accept it. Don't try to get close to me."

"I'm going to start working now so don't bother me."

...Fine.


	2. Mixed Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Rika's Apartment – 9:35 PM

It's annoying.

Really annoying.

Mr. Great Hacker, Seven! Aren't you a man? Why would you reject your soon-to-be lover?

Oh yeah, I like the sound of that. Lover, not girlfriend. Because I'm the one who loves you. Soon-to-be because I know that he's just being difficult right now. It's not that I don't take his words seriously, but I knew that he was pushing me away for my own good. If he cares = he loves. Right? Right?

... Who am I kidding? His rejection still hurts. It hurts me how he hurts himself like this by pushing me away. This whole thing about his brother being the hacker that he's been pursuing made him crumble, too. He mentioned something about intelligent agency as well. My guess is that he neglected his work to save me.

I glance at his broad back... how I miss him. I miss his cheerful side, saying how he would take me to the space station, how happy he was that we can laugh together because we share same jokes. Above all, I miss Seven who cares about me, and being honest with his feelings.

Can't stand the silence any longer, I grab my phone and look up his number.

_Please don't reject the call, please, please..._

"What is it? Why did you call?" he answered, eyes finally on me.

_Thank god._

"Can you please just look at me?" I plead. Oh, how I missed those pair of eyes. Unfortunately, it's not too long until he avert his eyes from me, back to his "job".

"We're in the same house. Why do I need to look at you?" he huffed, "I'm here. Isn't it stupid to talk to me on the phone when we're in the same place?"

'Your fault for ignoring me, mister!' I thought. The bed made creaking noise when I came down, attempting to get closer to him.

"Oh, but don't come closer," I halt my steps, "We need to keep our distance! I always work alone. It's uncomfortable just being with you here."

'Should I really give him some space? I do love to be close to him, but I don't want to rush it. He's kind of agitated right now anyway...maybe he will talk comfortably without seeing me.' I walked away from him to the kitchen.

"Oh! Stop , stop there...!"

_'Oh?'_ I halt my steps again, looking at him from inside of the kitchen. I saw his eyes on me again, looking flustered before he averted his eyes again.

"Please don't disappear from my sight though. It makes me nervous."

_Can I scream now? Squeal? Hug him right there?_

"I know you're uncomfortable with me suddenly coming here..."

_You're kidding? The space is kinda uncomfortable, but it sure will be great if I can sit beside you..._

"I'll try to solve this as fast as I can and go back so please just hang in there." he said, "From this moment, I'm just going to stare at the wall and work so don't call me, and don't talk to me. I need to focus."

"But don't disappear from me just because of that. I can sense you moving so just stay still there. You can read if you're bored."

_I'm reading your mind right now, though. Too much mixed signal, I'm confused as hell._

"And... wear a jacket or something. And don't skip your meals just because I am. Okay?"

_Should I feed you from far away? Like feeding a beast?_

"Then I'm going back to work."

_Then I'll go back to secretly glance to your broad back from afar..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it! I love how MC has so much guts to call an angry man, hahahah! I myself, can be quite a coward if I fight with my boyfriend. I don't have the courage to talk to him. Please take a nice example from MC and 707. You can be angry but you can't stop caring ^^


	3. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

"I don't know what you threw to break this glass... but be careful from now on. I've never seen anything like this before." said the repair man, Mr. Kim. I guess it's not really common to see a shattered bulletproof glass, on the 14th floor, no less.

"Of course. Here's cash."

"Do you want a receipt?"

"I don't need it. Take care."

"Thank you. Don't throw things even when you get angry from now on," his face skeptical, eyeing both of us suspiciously and muttered under his breath, "Young people these days..."

_This repair man need to repair his own business..._

"How do you think your brother broke through the glass?" I asked after closing the door. Oh yes, I'm worried. Because apparently not even bulletproof glass can protect us from harm.

"I don't know," he muttered, putting his wallet in his corner, close to his laptop, "You'd probably know better since you were there. I don't want to think about it."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he went back to his job, his back turned away from me, "I'm sorry, but please don't mention my brother right now. My brain will explode if I think about that too."

"And one more thing...can you really stay that calm? You've been chatting me up since yesterday. You're really strange."

I can see that he's agitated, still. There are plenty of things that he should take care of, and his sense of responsibility about putting me in danger won't leave him alone. He hadn't got any rest. I hardly see him eat, too.

"Aren't you scared that there's a bomb there?"

"I'm not scared at all with you here!" I said.

Because it's not the physical bomb that terrifies me. It's him, hurting because of his twin brother, lied to his feelings towards me, and try to push me away so I can be happy with some other perfect guy that he imagined. Refused to eat and stressed to the brink of exhaustion. Seeing him dying in front of my eyes scares me more than any bombs right now.

"It's nice to see you be positive, but you should always be careful." He said, typing away, "I didn't come here from a sense of justice. I came because you are in serious danger. It's good that you're not anxious, but please be more aware of the situation."

Of course I don't realize how serious this is. I just saw your twin brother grabbing a detonator and trying to blow up the building, that's all.

The typing sounds stopped and I saw him standing in front of me. His eyes filled with disbelief. Can I touch that face, who has been frowning all day since yesterday?

"Aren't you supposed to get angry at me? I'm the one who put you in danger... I'm so angry at myself...why aren't you mad at me?"

"If it weren't for you. I would have been kidnapped then. But thanks to you, I'm fine." I said, my eyes up to his. It's true that it's scary. But his presence made me feel safe. Not because I'm sure that he would sacrifice himself for me. But because I knew that he's doing whatever he could to protect me.

"That's not important. Your life was at risk as a result," he shook his head and went back to his chair.

_Why do you have to be so hard on yourself?_

"I wish none of this ever happened. That bomb, and you joining the organization..."

_Seven, I'm grateful because that's also how I met you..._

"Don't ever download weird apps on your phone," he said, "oh well, that's none of my business."

"I'm going to do what I can now. So you do what you can, too. Just stay still and safe. I'm going to put on my headphones and work now, so don't bother me."

"Seven, why the headphones? Are you avoiding me?" I asked. I'm trying to not take his rejections personally nowadays. I keep telling myself that he's just trying to protect me from himself while saying these hurtful words.

"..."

"...Requesting to satellite... code is G2X0... coordinates are...16.29562... 500:1... possible satellites... Germany, France..."

"Analyzing header information... decoding hash code... altering visual information..."

_I'm not giving up on you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to portray MC's determination in this chapter. Because she basically has that instinct to protect Seven as well. She's protecting him from further stress and his inner fear that he would really lost MC to someone else by staying by him side all the way ^^ MC is a very sensible and strong woman! Hurrah, MC!


	4. Veiled Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

It's noon and the weather was so nice. I put a bookmark between the page and put it on the table top. Glancing to the window, I look down to the road. Busy road, with hundreds of trees guarding its sides. Red leaves fluttered from its' branches, dancing through the wind, kissing passerby's cheeks during it's adventure. There isn't much to see at days when you're living in a 14th floor apartment. The view sure is amazing at night, although I'd rather steal glances to the busy man who's sitting not too far from me.

That red fluffy hair... he barely goes out from his house.. I wonder who has been cutting it short? Is it really Ms. Vanderwood? Sigh, he should've let me visit his house more, I don't mind helping ...

My train of thought stopped by a ping from my phone. A chatroom?

"Lunalea, hello," it says. It was Jumin. He said that Seven haven't picked up his calls. I assumed that he turn off his phone to focus on his jobs. Heaven's knows how hard it is to reach Seven. Just the moment I thought Jumin can be sensible, he starts bragging about his ability to put Yoosung on track by calling his mother. I seriously can picture Yoosung came to the party with a bowl of Kimchi and slap the hell out of him. Thank god he turned out having a great mom and son bonding time.

Not a moment later, Zen came and spammed the chatroom with an endless rant on how obnoxious RFA is. It's actually doesn't make sense for me either. I understood that there was lots of people's database in this apartment. But who in the right mind would install a bomb to protect it? Especially when you have a great hacker to protect your data from any hacking attempts.

My guess was there's other hidden things in this room.

I refuse to jump into conclusions and put more burden in Seven's shoulder. I don't want to put any distrust towards Rika and V, either. Anymore discord within RFA is unnecessary, especially out of a mere hunch.

I assured them that I'm fine with Seven and say goodbye to each other while we went back to our previous activities.

Stealing glances to my beloved, I saw him flexing his shoulders, looking tired. How many hours has it been? He still hasn't eaten anything either. Should I go buy Honey Buddha Chips now? He likes that, right? Yoosung said that he had to bribe the cashier first... but at least I need to try. I can get anything later if can't find it.

I grabbed my purse, silently walked to the door, not wanting to disturb him.

"Well, it sure not easy to get that chips...," I said, pouting. That Honey Buddha Chip is ridiculous, why would they limit potato chips production?! I end up bought him a bag of fish shaped buns instead and decided to run home before it gets cold. My phone suddenly rang when I arrived at the apartment lobby. It was ... Seven?!

"Where are you?"

_Shiver. He must be pissed._

"Where did you go on your own?" he continued, "You were so quiet so I thought you were asleep... I had to check the security feed on the hallway to see that you left."

_Ugh...I need a chair to sit down so I can silently bow my head in shame and prepare for further nags from 14th floor._

"That was 7 minutes ago. I didn't realize that you'd left for 7 minutes... What if something happened in that time?"

_I'll kick your twin in the nut? No bomb out there so I can do whatever I want._

"... You didn't answer me... and you seemed really focused..."

_Yeah right, wouldn't notice in his humongous headphone anyway._

"If you felt that frustrated staying inside, you should have just taken off my headphones and made me listen to you..."

_Can I really?_

His words came after a second pause, "...Are you mad that I was ignoring you?"

I was going to say that it wasn't like that. But being a chatterbox that he was, he resumed his rant.

"You do realize how dangerous the situation is right now, right? How could you leave on your own even when you know a hacker is after this place... Some strange person could have been waiting outside to kidnap you."

I knew that he's worrying sick. And I realize that I'm being reckless right now. But I'm fine in the end... I keep myself in the crowd, sticking with other pedestrian so no one would try funny things to me.

"Where are you?"

" ... I'm waiting for the elevator downstairs. It's taking some time to come down."

"...I should have put a GPS tracking device on your clothes..."

_Whoaa whoaa what?_

"Oh...I brought a couple here," he said, after rummaging noise, "Give me your jacket when you get back so that I can attach it."

_Are you going to attach it after I took it off or when I'm still wearing it?_

"Why in the world did you leave?"

"I was going to get Honey Buddha Chips for you.. but I couldn't find them at the store." I said, looking at my bag of fish shaped buns.

"...You don't need to care about me," he muttered, "I told you to leave me alone just to work... Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Hurry back inside.. If you are hungry, there's a sandwich inside the fridge so go eat that."

It felt like a pair of invisible doggy ear pop out from my skull, 'He made me lunch?!'

"I made it so I can't vouch for the taste, but it will fill you up."

"You made it for me?" I answered, suppressing giggles.

"No, I made it when I was making my own. I didn't have time to care about the taste so it looks sloppy," I start to love this side of him, "There's tuna, ham and egg, so pick what you want. We have orange, grape and grapefruit juice. That was all I could do in 7 minutes."

_Yeah right, you made all of it only for yourself when you didn't even have any appetite before. I can't stop smiling hearing him like this. Will he be angry if I hug him later?_

"I really...really just wanted to eat all three types of sandwiches.. so don't take it the wrong way."

_I took it very much in the right way._

"Oh... I just heard the elevator. You're on it, right?" I heard a door closing,"I'll be waiting in front of the door."

"I can't focus until I see you... Hurry."

_I walked out of the elevator, trying to figure out how to stop smiling before I see him in front of the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAIL THE TSUNDERE GOD!


	5. Apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

I'm actually amazed at myself right now.

How did I still have the urge to reply these email guests when there's a bomb sitting under my very butt? Even the rest of RFA are still going nuts for a few hours when they found out about that. I tried to talk to Seven when he revealed it, but he looked so guilty and in pain so I decided not to push him. I don't want him to blatantly said that he gonna ignore me again.

And so, I decided to work in the end rather then dwelling on it. I'm sure he will talk to me in the end anyway. Ah, I'm really great. Normal person will say to hell with it and do other unproductive things... like staring at someone's particular back...

_Whoops._

Work, work. It's 2 days away, I can't procrastinate. And this party is for charity purpose on top of that. Future lover of Seven must be a capable woman, right?

As if it's not difficult enough to focus with Seven in front of me, he suddenly get up from his spot and went to the balcony. Not long after that, my phone let out a ping. It can't be?

"Lunalea...What are you doing here?"

New chatroom by Seven.

I drop my tasks right away and start typing. Sorry Mr. Oil Prince, you and your oil truck have to wait.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you in the messenger. How is work going?" I asked. I wanted to ask how he feels right now but I don't think he gonna answer that. He replied saying that I'm funny, probably because I ask for his work instead of the bomb. Then he apologized over and over about how he granted Rika's wish. That it all happened because he was too arrogant to think that his system was flawless.

"I was arrogant. So when V accepted you, I thought we'd have the party without any problems just like everyone wanted. Of course, I put you in danger as a result."

"Seven, it's not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen." I tried to soothe him. But no comfort words will get through. He kept blaming himself and said that he will disarm the bomb after discussing it with V and relocate me right away. But I have last question.

"Seven.. are you really okay... after all that happened? You don't have anything you want to say to me?"

_How are you? What will happen if you relocate me? Will we meet again? When will you be honest with your feelings?_

"...Even if I do, it's pointless."

"When I was first in charge of security at RFA, everyone was so welcoming and trusting. So I wanted to do my best at what I can... but now that things are like this, I can't help but hate myself so much, more than I ever did."

"So you saying that everything is okay doesn't help me at all."

Is it wrong to have positive thoughts? I said it's all okay because I don't want you dwell in it. Look at the mirror, your face looked like a ghost. I'm so worried. Not just me, but the rest of RFA would, too if they see you like this. And you worked hard to get this right. No one blame you in RFA. They were just shocked.

You built your invisible wall and suffocating yourself, causing more harm in your heart. Is that what you want? Playing solo hero? Rely on us more, we are your allies.

Of course he took nothing of it and left the chatroom. I can't leave him. If he can't say it directly, then maybe it would be easier during calls.

_Please pick up..._

"...He..llo?"

"Seven?"

"Don't.. don't say anything!" he cut me off, "I have something to tell you."

I walk slowly towards the balcony, then I saw him standing there, his back on me.

"I think I overreacted earlier. All I want is to spend my day peacefully without any troubles..." he saind, "That's so hard. I feel like I've become so sensitive. And I'm taking all my anxiety out on you."

"It's my feelings. I'm the one who's feeling it but I can't control it, and that's so hard. I'm sorry ... if I hurt your feelings in any way."

I keep silent and listening. He look up the sky when he said his next words.

"You know those stickleback fishes that only hurt each other by getting close?" he said, "I'm just like that. You shouldn't try to get close to me."

_Except you're not a fish and neither am I. But go on._

"Because... I was born like a stickleback. I'm someone who hurts people who come closer to me."

_You're worth hurting for, though._

"So keep your distance."

_Oh, no you don't!_

"Seven, I...!"

"No, don't interrupt me and listen," he spin around and his amber eyes is staring at me in shock. I can see his face covered by guilt before he gulped and harden his expression.

I lower my phone and look into his eyes, bracing for another hurtful words he will spit out to me. I knew he will do it. True to that, I can hear his faint voice from the phone, distracted by the voice that I missed the most.

His voice, that hoarse sound. Directly.

"Please deal with your useless feelings towards me. I'm not a good man. Good people like you shouldn't be with me." His voice became strained. He's hurting. What kind of man would be fine saying that he will give his woman to another?

"I'm sorry I have to say this. You deserve someone better."

_'You're way too good for me'? So classic. Cliche for a complicated man like you._

"Don't be sad. Even that is a waste. It's enough that you are alive and well... I need to hang up."

And he left me there. I can hear faint sound of a door closing. I guess he went out.

I feel hot tears falling down. Is this why he said I shouldn't be sad?

"Seven.. why..?" I cried, kneeling and grab my phone close to my heart, hoping that all of our laughter through the chats before this incident would soothe me. Because no one would.

_Why do we have to hurt this much?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make this too over dramatic? I made that scene thinking that MC will definitely see him during calls because she's persistent and cares a lot about Seven. Especially after Seven's heartbreaking messages in the messenger ; ; True that MC's personality is mentioned as similar with 707 in the messenger. But I want to keep her being human. That she can hurt, too. It's just that she's having this unconditional love and trust towards him, that's why she never give up.


	6. Red

Fresh cucumber is the best for facial treatment. Made your face feels fresh, and it can reduce eye bags and red eyes due to massive crying.

I wipe my face gently with cold towel. And admiring my soft cheek after facial treatment in the mirror. Did Seven just reject this cute face? Oh my God, has chatting with Zen made his narcissist trait rubbing off on me?

After long hours of crying and time spent under cucumber slices while thinking about what happened with Seven awhile ago, I came into a conclusion:

_**That it is time for offense.** _

Think about it! I was being considerate enough not to rush him into things. I keep my distance from him, I never disturb him when he's working. But he pushed me away anyway. So it is time to do offensive strategy! Aggressive! Break his walls!

Should I go out from bathroom wearing towel? And accidentally let it go?

No, that's being shameless.

Let's start from sitting beside him for now.

What kind of bad thing will happen anyway? Will he bite me?

I'll kinda like that anyway.

_Giggles_

I'm fantastic.

* * *

Coming out of bathroom _with proper clothing_ , I heard mumbling sounds.

"... alpha, alpha..."

_The voice of a man who's working hard to protect you is heavenly._

"Found it. Coordinates 125-659... Mark red. Blue is 160-659. South... Approximately 3 meters... This means... the LAN passes through here... and the device's parameter is around 160 degrees. The coordinates of the blind spot is..."

I saw the sandwiches remained untouched on the table and let out a sigh.

He's starving himself again.

"Seven, are you really okay not eating anything?"

He keep focusing on screen, probably didn't hear me under his headphone,"Oh.. This is a song I like," he said, "Hmm, hmmm~ towards the north door... target... coordinate 263-572.. current time... recorded. Mark..."

Tilted my head and smiled seeing how focused he is, I walked to the table and brought the sandwich beside him. And I saw something close to his place. Its an old book. People said that books you read reflects in your actions and the way you perceive things. Despite of my bold determination earlier, I still steal glances at him, making sure that he didn't notice me.

"7 o'clock... thermal detector... parameter calculation..."

_Ok, it's safe._

I open the book from the slight gap in it, and found a floppy disk.

"Blue... In total...Red...Coordinate... 172-384...Mark"

"A floppy disk?"

As soon as I let out those two words, a hand roughly grabbed the book from behind. I saw the very owner of the book towering behind me, grabbing the book.

"What are you doing right now?" he said, "God, I don't know if you're just lighthearted or dumb."

I stubbornly look at him in the eye. _Here it comes_.

"Please listen carefully to what I have to say," his eyes reflecting disbelief, "Do you know the saying curiosity kills the cat?"

"You don't have to be polite to me. You can ignore me, avoid me, even get mad at me."

_No ' you can sit beside me' option?_

"But don't ever get curious about what I do or the things I've brought," he lifted the book on eye level to emphasize what he mean, "People who get curious without knowing anything, just thinking it'll be alright... really make me tired."

He threw the book onto the table, "They don't know how dangerous I am and how many problems I have... They just look at me and think I won't be much, and approach me. They try to open up around me without much thought."

_He's testing me again._

I bowed my head, repeatedly remind myself that this guy's ultimate goal will always will be; your safety.

"But they don't even have the ability to handle the things inside..."

"I just want to get close to you...," I cut him off, lifting my head, "Is that wrong?"

He scoffed, "That's strange. I don't want to get close to you at all. But why do you think so?"

_That stings._

"I've already told you. We can't be family or friends," he said, "I don't care whatever happens as long as you are safe, normal and alive."

"You must know this already. No matter how much you try to get to know me, it's useless. The ending is already set for us."

_The ending is set for you, but not for me. I'm free to bend it on my will._

"So..please, until the situation is stabilized, don't give me any attention, and don't forgive me for putting you in danger," he said, sitting down to his chair again.

_Tell me how to not give attention to someone you love who is currently beating himself up and working hard to save you?_

"...Can't you spend some time with me after work?"

_Do you ever have that loud buzzing noise ringing close to your ear? It's now sounds like a part of me is currently blocking my ear from his relentless denial, saving myself from being crushed further. That's the only coherent sentence that I can say right now out of a glimpse of hope that maybe he might open himself for me after it's all over.  
_

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" he grabbed his headphone, "If you really care for me and want to help, don't pay me any attention and just stay far away from me."

"That is helping me...seriously."

This time, I'm the one who went out of the room.

_I'm going to need more cucumbers tonight._


	7. Missed Calls: Laundry

Zen's continuous ramble about how I spend a night together with Seven is driving me nuts. Does he think men is the only one who get less sleep when we're close to a person we love? Look at me here! I can't sleep thinking about my sleeping position!

Like what if he silently creep into my room to secretly kiss me goodnight and I'm in my awkward sleep position? That's embarrassing.

Should I hug the pillow? No, no it will make me look childish.

Uhm, normal sleep position? Like... sleeping beauty. She sleep beautifully, right? Legs stick to each other...arms on top of bed cover...

What is this? I end up feeling that this is my funeral instead and Seven is a Prince Pervert who kiss corpse.

"Arrgh I can't sleep!" I kicked my bed cover and grabbed my phone, "Let's prank Seven, he haven't had any rest."

I huffed, chant a pray. And dial the number.

A gruff voice came after 3 dial tones "...Why do you like calling me so much? You can just talk to me directly..."

_No, I can't. Because you won't let me talk to you. Besides, your voice in calls is...different._

"I get all excited when I call you," I said while sitting in a sofa close to his 'personal space'.

"Is that really why you like talking to me? What am I gonna do now? I can't distort my voice or anything..." he look at me while I was suppressing giggles, "Uh...that look...you were joking, right?"

I let out a laugh.

"This isn't the time for jokes..," he shook his head, "Anyways, you're so strange. You're so playful all the time."

I walked into the kitchen and thinking about a cup of tea to help me relax, but something distracted me.

"Wait... Why are you walking around in the kitchen?" he said. Did he install another CCTV because he want to stalk me more?

"The laundry keeps bothering me, I want to do it before I sleep..." I said while picking the hamper, walking to the laundry room. He's busy anyway, he will have no time to take care of laundries. This is the least that I can do because he's working so hard right now.

"Laundry?!" his voice raised, "Oh... No, don't touch that pile! God...I told you I'd take care of it. Are you teasing me right now?"

_Teasing? I do it out of good will!_

"Gah, just leave it!" he sounded panicked.

' _Why did he have to be so agitated over a laundry?"_ I frowned. Holding my phone with my shoulder, I start separating the clothes. I stopped when I came across an item.

"I have my shirts and my, my everything there! I can't let you do my laundry!"

_Underwear. I knew that he's a boxer person._

"Please I'm begging, just sleep. Drink things in the fridge. Don't eat things that are scattered around me."

I stared at the CCTV and let out a sigh. I do love you but I'm not the stage at getting excited about underwear. I have brothers so I'm used to it anyway. Fine, I won't do it. I'll just finish up separating these and just leave it.

"And stop staring me all the time."

_Busted. Can't talk, can't stare, what did I do in my past life to deserve this torture..._

"AND! If you keep calling me here, someone might tap us so please stop. I don't have time to fight against that too. Things are dangerous enough already."

_And what will they find out of this call? You panicking over underwear?_

"I'm gonna stay quiet over here so you go to bed. That's helping me."

"I'll sleep if you sing me a lullaby," I asked shamelessly. He's always kind of tamed in calls...

"I don't know any lullabies... I've rarely heard one."

"Go to bed. I have to get back to work," his voice soften, "I'll be watching you sleep ... so don't worry and sweet dreams."

_Told you, I seriously need to find the right sleeping position!_


	8. Faith

I'm sulking. Oh, I'm seriously sulking.

I sit in the sofa behind Seven and piercing his back with my stares. Hoping that my red-eyed glares will be enough for him to take a hint and look at me. But I start to face reality that it's hopeless after 9 minutes of staring in various sitting positions. I grab my phone and call him, eyes still stuck to his broad back.

"Hello?"

I'm kind of surprised that you always pick up my calls considering how you always push me away.

"Hello," I answered with arrogant tone.

"Why would you call me when you are right behind me?"

Stalker, you always notice my presence but refuse to look at me.

"Now I hear your voices twice and my heart...," he paused, "...never mind. I'm gonna work now."

I gulped and thinking of taking a risk. He seems okay right now. Should I try to approach him?

"Then I want to sit beside you," I said while pulling a chair next to his. I take a seat and keep staring at him, watching him typing codes and steal glances at me.

He flinched at the closeness of my voice, "You're gonna get curious and ask everything I'm doing then."

_Ya. I'm curious about why you do that and not me._

_No, I mean just... not that do DO. But maybe a few stages lower than do the do. A few hug..a pet on my head... maybe kisses if possible...  
_

"How can I not get distracted?"

_Ah, that's true. He's doing important work now, I can't bother him..._

_Lol kidding, I'm sulking right now. I don't care._

"Stop messing around and hang up. I need to take care of this as fast as I can for the both of us so I need to focus."

"Why don't you get a snack and take a short break?" I said. He flinched at my voice again. How cute.

"No, I don't want to eat. I don't want to waste my time... Can't you eat on your own?"

I shook my body and let out a whine while pouting.

"Oppaaaa~"

"Stop whining beside me." He stopped typing and look at me, "God... What am I supposed to do...?"

"Rawrrr!" he growls to my face, "I'm going to bite you if you keep interrupting me."

As much as I want to be bitten, I feel my face flushed red at his sudden response and ran away, "Oh my god!" I playfully place my hands on my cheeks stand up from my chair.

"...I said I'll bite you. Come here," he attempted to catch me. I slid away from him and let me tongue out to mock him.

My face must be red like a monkey, I want to run away!

"What? You're running away now? Wait!"

* * *

There's no much space in a studio apartment in the first place. I run off to the kitchen and crouch to hide behind the counter. He followed suit not long after.

"I found..." his words cut off by plates of food on the table.

"You found me," I said getting up from my hiding spot. I re-heated the meal for both of us before I decided to prank him just now. Those Honey Buddha Chips isn't good for him, he need proper meal. All of the burden and hunger will make him gloomy and think incoherently.

"Have a seat, you can't bite me but you can have a bite on these," I smiled at him, "I'll put out the bowl."

He sat without any further complains and I brought him a bowl of warm rice. We ate in silence.

"I know how hard you work to protect me...," he stopped eating to listen to the rest, "...and RFA. But you skipping meals will not solve anything. You won't eat what I brought you so I'm not going to eat if you're not eating with me, deal with it"

"I won't promise you anything," he gruffly answered.

_I know he would listen to me with the amount of his concern about my welfare. No amount of rejection can deny that._


	9. Discord

It was the most quiet dinner I have ever had, but definitely the most soothing. Seven was reluctant to have dinner with me at first. But he eventually give in and eat his meal comfortably.

I was still poking my fish when RFA messenger let out a ping. I look at Seven and he was looking at me at the same time. I grabbed a napkin to wipe my hands and start tapping my phone.

"Lunalea, you're here!" came a message from the hardest person to reach. My jaw almost dropped onto the floor.

"Seven, V's in the chat room!" I told him. He immediately leave the table to grab his phone.

"V! What's going on?! Why are you coming on so late?" I asked. There was so much things going on and we were basically clueless without his further instruction. I hope he has the answers of Seven's brother existence.

The blue haired man apologized for his late return. Saying that he was out of reach because he's taking photographs in the God knows what kind of mountain he's at and that his phone was bugged. I was thinking that he will immediately ask about his brother, call me a sinner but I'm actually happy that he asked him about evacuating me first. This conversation should be civil and safe for everyone else to see until V said something unbelievable.

"You know that all the information stored in that apartment is classified," he said, "It's a bit embarassing. But the drawer will hold some personal letters, so please don't touch them."

_What the hell?_

Seven is his long trusted friend there's no way he would rummaging the apartment like a rat. Seven and I are sitting on top of a bomb right now, a personal letter is he's worrying about?

The civil and normal chat about evacuating me has turned into hell. Seven was agitated from the start, and now it's getting worse. I do felt that V is hiding a lot from us. But I can't stand seeing Seven cornering him over and over. Footsteps and endless mumbles of ' _what the hell, damn, shit_ ' by the red haired man can be heard from the kitchen. I can see him pacing back and forth ruffling his hair in frustration. He start banging the table, too. He need to get a grip or he will not find any truth like this.

"Seven! Why don't you calm down and listen to V?" I scold him. He wnet silent for a few seconds and I can see him sitting with his palm over his forehead, still reading his texts.

Of course that silence didn't last long after Saeran came into the picture. But V didn't manage to explain further, his connection cut off soon after he said that his service is bad.

As much as I want to doubt V, something inside me said that he never mean us any harm. But all of this are confusing and it's really hard to takes his side. I do love Seven, but I don't wish for them to really fight. It's hard to take sides between them.

* * *

I walk out of the kitchen and saw him there, sitting with his head down,phone thrown recklessly on the table. I sit on the floor close to him to look into his sad eyes. He looked at me in return until a ruffling sound came from a box, a white cat robot with blue eyes came from it, walking towards both of us.

"I automatically turn on when I sense that you are depressed meow!" it says, "The source of God Seven's depression is bad service meow. I analyzed meow!"

_God Seven? It's been awhile since I heard that. I can't help to smile a bit. The cat robot approach us closer until it touch Seven's foot._

"Shut up," he mumbled. But the cat is refuse to listen.

"Cheer up, meow! Me, Meowy does not lose service, meow!"

_So cute..._

"Be quiet..." he grabbed Meowy and start looking for something, "how did I turn this off. Damn..." His question soon answered by cheerful voice from Meowy if he would like an explanation about it.

"I said shut up!" he roared.

The calm Seven I've been facing these 2 days would not be agitated over something like this, I look at Meowy who won't stop trying to cheering his master, even asking Seven to meow with him. I give Meowy a smile. I remember his flustered calls saying that he's confused as to why he can't focus and end up making a robot instead of doing actual job.

"That robot... you made it then."

"Don't worry about it," he gruffly answered while trying to call someone on his phone. I'm guessing that it's V, "Hey, robot cat, go away. I don't want to talk to you so just go to a corner."

Unfortunately, being a robot that he is, Meowy don't understand his master plea for silence. The cat's will seemed getting stronger every time he ask him to scram. I pet Meowy softly, "Meowy, let's stay quiet for now~"

"That's a voice I have to absolutely obey meow..."

_Oh?_

"That is how I'm programmed so system will shut down meow...! Shhhh"

A soft thud came from the cat. I silently look at Seven while he avert his eyes away from me, hinting hidden embarrassment from his own invention, "Whew, finally it's quiet."

"Things didn't seem to go well with V...," I came up from the floor into the sofa, "Are you okay?"

"Luna," he let out a sigh and look straight into my eyes, "I know it's funny to say all this after I told you to stop paying attention to me, but whatever happens... don't trust what V says. I'm not joking."

"God... I think you shouldn't be more involved with RFA," he stood, his back on me, "He told not to open the drawer because there's something in there. An alarm will ring if someone like you opens the drawers or one of the cabinets."

"But I can control all the alarms, so I can see everything if I want to... I'm sure he logged in because he heard that I'm here and got nervous about something."

"Why don't you open the drawers."

_And get it over with._

"I will some day... but not right now. I'm sure that there's something that an RFA member should never see...," he observe his monitor, "Now that my trust in V is shattered, I can barely keep sane at the moment."

"Seven...is there really nothing I can do to help?"

"God... it's nothing. I made you worry again," he shook his head, "I don't know what I'm blabbering right now... I feel like I should shut down instead of the cat."

"Anyways, don't worry about that drawer. I'll take care of it."

"I can't help but think that there's something in there about Saeran."

"You're free to think what you want... but don't care about me," he turn his head to look at me from his side eyes, "And don't even mention that name. From now on, I think you should forget everything related to RFA. Forget about the party. As soon as the hacker issue is solved, please leave."

His obnoxious rambling does not make sense to me. And I went past the phase when I will cry on the spot because of his rejection. I might later, but I am honestly tired of his denials.

"Why are you deciding my future?" I snapped.

"I'm telling you this because I know much more than you do," he turned around and face me,"You are free to do whatever you want... but my thought will not change. Even if you try to get involved with me. I will refuse everything. This is nothing for a person like you to be involved in... You'll only end up getting hurt. Let's just stop talking about this."

"From now on, if I have to tell you anything concerning your safety, I'll do it through the messenger... so just know it as that," he take a seat and wear his headphone, "I'm going to go work. Don't bother me."

He intend to drive me away because of his deep concern over me and I would love to respect that, but I know very well that it will crush himself even further if I torn myself away from him and that I have my own right to love a person, "You're being too one-sided. Then what do I do about my feelings for you?"

"I told you not to bother me!" he roared. I flinched to his voice, this is the first time he ever raise his voice like this to me.

"I don't care about your feelings, alright!?" he throw his headphone and stood up to me, "Think about the fact that you're living with a bomb right now. You're already in danger, because of me and the RFA! There's no guarantee that something more dangerous won't happen in the future! And your chances of being in danger will multiple by being with a guy like me. Do you understand!? It's not the time to go on about emotions, just worry about staying alive! How can you stay so calm...! I can't understand! If you get in danger again...! Then I'll...!"

He pants, out of breath after his rants. His eyes wild, hinting that he mean everything he said. That he will let me go no matter how he don't want to, only for me to stay alive and safe. People who look at him right now will think that he went crazy, yelling at people he just met a few days ago. But the only thing I can see from his eyes are tons of burden he's lifting right now. For me, those eyes are in verge of crying and he's about to crumble any second.

I decided to back down, "Seven, I know that you're worried about me...! So don't avoid me, please?"

He snorted with his sad eyes, "Haha... You're free to think whatever you want, but seriously... stop it. After you're safe and the hacker thing gets solved, we'll never see each other again. So stop wasting emotions on me. I don't deserve... It's all a waste."

I look deep into his eyes, searching for any hint that he will not let me go. That there's a tiny will power of his to take me with him, through the dangers that he fear would harm me. I'm not oblivious, I know who you are. I fully understand how complicated our path would be. I just need to know that you are willing to hold my hands through the storm.

"Damn... Don't look at me like that! God! This won't do... I'm going to out to the hallway...," he grabbed his jacket and phone, "I'm going to come in when you're sleeping, so meanwhile, sort out your emotions."

I stood in silence, slowly move to the front door and rest my head on it, hands caressing it in a hope that my touch will reach his back, soothing him out of his misery.

_And I let out streams of tears with groans and wails._

_If you wouldn't, I'll weep enough for both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... My first 2k chapter. This Visual Novel part is... are a lot of emotion going on. I wrote Seven in anger, mildly crushing stuff around, because ... at some point there will be a problem that happen in your life that will make you so angry and lose your control. I hope I didn't crush your imagination of lovely Seven. I did it also because the real Seven is really different, almost scary. Also I didn't intend to make MC cry too many times. But... I think it's really human to cry when you are in a situation like this... Like you are sitting on top of a bomb, seriously rejected almost every hour by someone you love on top of that.
> 
> I... actually triggered to make an option to say "Then can I cheat on you?" I really do. I'm a sucker for jealousy scenes but I don't know if it will fit the situation. But if you guys really want it, please let me know.


	10. Error 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter will be on 707's POV ^^ !

I heard it.

The sounds of desperate wails from behind the door.

I still remember the flashback from the first time I said that her feelings was useless. I often imagine her dazzling smiles from behind the phone whenever we jokes around in messenger and I would love to witness it with my own eyes. But the only expression I've seen from her the moment we met is hurt. I sliced her heart back then, and I pierce a stake through it just now. How am I supposed to face her after this?

It shattered my heart even worse if it's possible. My only wish is to keep her safe. But why won't she understand? Those attempts to get close to me will all go to waste when I'm gone. I can only bring her harm, she can't be with me. It's not possible for both of us. She's a bright, wise and a good girl. She can get any man she wants. Maybe Zen is good for her, he's handsome, hardworking and charming, he will take good care of her.

_Clench_

_God...don't give in to your petty jealousy._

As much as I want her to smile brightly again, deep down I want it to be just for me.

_You and me let's get married at the space station..._

I shook my head and let out a snort. Space station my ass. I can't even get her out from this crap safely, what were I thinking when I said that? Her life and welfare is my responsibility and I will do everything to keep her safe and sound.

The wailing stops eventually. Is she alright?

I remember when she's calling her mother, saying that she'll promise that she will not forget to eat properly and take her medicine. Is she sick? I read that stress will make someone got weaker.

Right when my thought run wild about her health, my phone rung.

"Seven?" a hoarse voice came from the other side. Her voice has changed to due to all the crying she did just now, and she still call me anyway? This girl impossible!

"... Why are you calling me again? I almost just ignore it," I said, "I told you not to talk to me, but now you're calling me? I guess you don't think I was serious?"

_I had enough hurting you for tonight. Please leave me alone._

"It's time to sleep. Just go to bed." I snapped at her, "I'm going to push you the more you try to come into my life. I don't care if you get hurt."

_Please give up._

I chanted same pray over and over again. But her answer came after long pause, with same hoarse voice but firm.

"I don't care even if you keep pushing me away."

_This woman will be the death of me. Why won't any rejection get through her? Is she programmed like RoboCat?_

"What do you mean you don't care? You can't change my feelings with that!" I said, "Are you a robot? You will get hurt. Stop hurting yourself and stop interfering with my life! Why are you so interested with me, I'm nothing."

"You're persistent and ridiculous."

_I'll make sure this is the last for tonight. Please don't let me hear your wails again._

"Never mind..." I said, "I don't want to talk anymore. Do whatever you want if you want to get hurt. I warned you."

_Please listen to me. Be afraid of getting hurt, please._

"And I'm not going to take your calls so don't bother."

* * *

It's cold tonight. I shouldn't have sit in the outdoor area of the cafe. I honestly hate to sit here doing nothing. It made me think about many things.

_Saeran, my other half..._

I remember years ago, when I was twelve. I've met V and Rika, my saviors, who's also made me convert to Catholic. I recall the moments I sold myself to the devil.

They said that they will make sure that I can't be traced by my father, the soon to be elected Prime Minister, by becoming a secret agent. And they will keep Saeran safe in my place. It doesn't make sense when I think about it now. They could've just take both of us with them, we will try hard not to be noticed by anyone. I don't need school and neither did Saeran. I will teach him whatever he needs to know. If only I wasn't so blinded by trust...

To hell with this absurd charity crap.

I let out a groan. And glanced to my phone screen.

2:46 A.M

...and this girl is still online.

I was thinking to reveal everything to RFA soon. So i guess I will just leave the message in a chat room. I typed everything that I know about V and also my brother. They need to know that I'm no longer give a damn about this party thing, Saeran is my top priority. I need to save him from the filthy hacking field I'm working on.

Calmly convince Luna to sleep in the end, she finally listen with her last wish for me to take care of myself too.

* * *

4:10 A.M

_She should be asleep now, right?_

I quietly open the door, trying not to disturb her slumber. I saw her body in the bed, curling up hugging a pillow, covered by warm bed cover. I saw some pills on top of the drawer along with a note filled with a food list titled with, 'Prohibited Food'.

_Acute stomach ulcer? Oh, God..._

Her face is pale and I noticed eye bags under her eyes. It's tempting to touch her cheek. But I'm worried that she will wake up. So I just stand next to her while propping my hands in the bed, carefully observing your face.

"Luna...," I whispered, "You're asleep."

"You've been talking all day but you're so quiet when you're sleeping,"

_These lips...which won't stop saying that you like me..._

"You're so weird you know that?" I kneel next to her bed and softly stroked her hair careful not to touch her head, "I must have hurt you by saying all those things, but you still managed to be bright... You can get angry at me... but seeing you reminds me of the 707 I am in the messenger. You're really like 707. But I suppose you and Saeyoung are nothing alike. Saeyoung is so dark and pessimistic that he cannot be with you... I want you to know that."

_Yes, this is who I am._

"I can no longer wear the mask of the happy-go-lucky 707. This complicated and icy person is me. I want you to realize that and be disappointed. So please don't waste your feelings on me. I'm not a fun cool person...I can put you in danger."

I let out a snort, "But you're a strange person, so you won't understand what I say. So I think I'll end up hurting you again tomorrow morning."

"No, you're not a strange person... The one who's strange is me. You're actually so warm and nice."

_Like the sun._

"So I sometimes dream about you some day accepting the real me," I shook my head, " Of course it's a ridiculous dream...but thank you for letting me dream at least."

"Lunalea..," I whispered, "Please remember in your dreams. Don't trust V ...and even me. Don't give your feelings to anyone in the RFA. Please be less nice to me...so that you won't be hurt when I disappear. Don't trust anyone and stay safe. And forget about me and be happy. Letting me to protect you...is much more than I deserve. That is enough for Saeyoung."

I gathered all the courage I have left and lowered my lips to her forehead, slowly closed the gap between us.

_Dear God... at least let her have happy dreams in her sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven... I'm speechless T_T This is the VN where I finally head over heels to him.
> 
> I added some stuff about MC's condition, but it's not going to bring a twist on the plot, don't worry. Stomach ulcer is really dangerous and can come anytime, so please be careful! I have that list too lol. I'm at that point where I shouldn't eat food with too much seasonings because my entire stomach and bowel can't cake it anymore. Stay positive and don't let disease come to you!
> 
> Anyway, aside from adding some backstory about MC, I also want to talk about... forcing yourself. Sometimes people will get too carried away and tried to be cheerful, even it's not necessarily trying to show off that they're 'okay'. But during the times your force yourself, your body will say otherwise. MC is definitely forcing her way into Seven, even though she's only being true to herself. She did it because Seven and her are similar: they're both nuts. They don't care for each other's feelings as long as their loved ones are happy. That's just how crazy in love they are. And current situation also will trigger stress as well.
> 
> So, cry if you have to, talk if you need encouragement, take a break and don't shut yourself tight. The only way to let go is to literally let it go. Don't forget to be awesome!


	11. Prayers

Ladies and gentleman, this is why you don't sleep crying. Especially when you have acute stomach ulcer. The stress will wear you out in the morning. I feel like crap.

I took a deep breath while roughly reach out to various place in the bed to find my phone, hoping it's not far away.

_Found it._

I saw Zen in a chatroom and immediately joined. We end up talking about Saeran, as expected. The news shock RFA, no one ever knew that Seven ever has a brother, a twin on top of that. As if it's not earth shattering enough, apparently Saeran is the Hacker and V & Rika are the ones who are supposed to take good care of him.

Jumin Han, being a calm person that he is, said that he will still stick to the party. Of course, the show must go on. The fact that V and Rika stirred our trust doesn't matter. We worked hard for it, and it is for a good cause. In fact, this party is the only thing which brought RFA together. With all the problem caused, it is not shocking if we're going to be separated without this party.

Seven's voice faintly came to me, calling me to eat. He must have seen that I've been ignoring the food he put on the table. I told him clearly before that I won't eat if he didn't, didn't I?

" _I just got your messages~"_ my phone suddenly sung.

_A call?_

"You're not going to eat? Why aren't you answering me?" he said.

_Seven...take a hint!_

_...Men._

"Why won't you eat if I leave you alone? Hang up and come here."

"Why is there only one pair of chopstick?" I asked him calmly, but with fire within. I hope my voice is alright, though.

"Because you're the only one who's going to eat," he answered lazily, I can hear the typing sounds.

"Then I'm not going to. I won't if you don't," I said stubbornly. _Does he think he's the one who can be serious here?"_

"...Stop being so stubborn," the typing sounds stopped,"I can just eat whatever later. Come over here."

"What are we having?" I asked, buying some time to listen more to his voice. I think the excitement from talking with him made me feel better.

"Hang up and come here...God," he said, "You like sushi, right? I ordered some because I thought you need more rice. I ordered both the house course and their special, so eat whatever you want."

_To hell with ulcer I need to get up. IT'S SUSHEEE._

"Feed me," I told him jokingly while glancing at him who's now staring at me from afar.

He took a deep breath and look at me in disbelief. He's probably shocked how did a girl can shamelessly ask for obnoxious things to a person wo hurt her just last night

"...Fine," he answered after long pause.

_WHOAAA WHAT?!_

I'm definitely healthy now. My ulcer suddenly cured. Heaven's singing to me. Hoooly moly. Is he for real?! My jaw almost dropped to the floor in shock. And I didn't realize that I didn't close it when I stare back at him. I must've look dumb.

"Why do you look surprised? I said fine," he answered, going back to dinner table, "I need to put food in your mouth so come here."

"Oh my god~ I'm going to run away~" I teased him with fake cute voice.

"...This isn't the time for jokes." I heard him move," God... Just stay there. I'm going to catch you. So this is how hard it is to eat...Now, hang up the phone and let's eat. Come on."

"Chase meee~" I said merrily.

"Oh..God...! I said hang up the phone!" he threatened, "Is it fun to tease me? I'm busy. Hurry up!"

* * *

I took a quick bath and observed my eyes carefully in the mirror. It's not too noticeable, right?

_Phew._

I train my voice, making sure it's not too hoarse. No need for him to worry about me further. Crying is natural when you feel hurt. No use acting strong and hold it in. When I think my voice works properly, I went to the dining room and saw him there, prepping the table.

"Finally," he said, "come here and eat."

I sit down and grab the chopstick quietly, eyeing the various sushi in front of me. I seriously don't know which one to eat first! Right when I almost grab a sushi, I remember something that I have to do and put the chopstick down.

I close my eyes and fold my hands to pray. God knows how many times I mentioned his name in my prayers.

_Please let him stay healthy even with all crap food he's been feeding himself during work._

_Please let him brace himself and stay sane during this storm, do not make him live in distrust towards people._

_Please let him be honest with himself and open his heart._

_Please let him has true happiness with his brother._

_Guide him along the way, ensure that he found what he's looking for._

_Lastly, mold him to become whatever You wished him to be._

_Amen._

_...Oops, sorry. Thanks for the food, too. Hehe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difference between casual relationship and the true one is just how many times you pray for him. That's what I thought. I don't think that praying is reserved only to those with religion. Praying is basically chanting your wishes. And it is said that hope tend to grow stronger each time you recite it. It made it more real. It slowly grows in you. The amount of hope you said will form a commitment within you to chase your wish further.
> 
> MC forgot to thank God for the food, lool. Actually I did it too sometimes when I'm too engrossed with my list of wishes. Human are so clumsy lol. Did you ever do it? ;p


	12. Missed Calls: Cockroach!

This is crazy.

How did Saeran be the hacker I've been looking for? He never learn hacking and he's not supposed to know this kind of dirty work. I need to keep trying to reach V...God..

It hasn't been long since I leave that girl alone.

Yeah, _that girl_.

Because the mention of her name stirred something within me. Especially after she declare her love for me in front of Saeran, when her neck can be snapped anytime by my other half.

I hope I'm not too harsh on her just now. Her fault for suddenly disappearing on me. Anything can happen in 7 minutes! She really need to understand this grieving situation.

_**THUD** _

_What is that sound?_

I look at her room for a second, but shook my head no. She probably just doing something silly. I knew that her brain has same frequency with 707 from the way she got along with his silly jokes.

I was trying to focus when my phone starts ringing. Being impatient waiting for V to reach me, I didn't look at the caller ID and just answered it on reflex.

"Seven!" the voice said in panic.

This girl... I just brushed her off earlier, how thick her skin can be?

"You again?" I said, while glancing at her room. The sounds start to get louder and often when I took my headphone off. What is she doing there?

"You don't give up do you?" I said, while trying to focus on my job. I'm expecting another silly talk from her, but she let out a scream instead.

"Cockroach! Cockroach! Save me!" she screamed.

_What the hell?!_

"What?! Cockroach?" I said, panicking as well. You know, no matter how bad my brother problem is, cockroach is definitely not something that can be taken lightly. They're gross, smells when they died with a possibility of eggs scattered from their body if you squash them. And don't tell me again on how terrifying they are when they FLY.

I'm not going to let that thing get close to this girl. No way!

"Where, where?!" I said while looking for pesticide and rushed to her room. Holy crap I'll turn on the bomb if I have to, this disgusting thing. Why, dear God, with all of your wisdom and power, you create something gross like that?!

"Get out of there, I'll take care of it so you wait on the sofa," I commanded. Where did Rika keep her pesticide?!

"How the hell did it come in...? I'll spray enough pesticide for it to die so don't worry so just wait a bit."

I barged into her nest soon after she came out. Man, the room was wrecked. So this is where those loud sounds came from. How many things did she threw?

Meanwhile, the cockroach lurking on the wall with his swaying antennae, as if taunting me.

_This is a battle._

I feel like Sleeping Beauty's prince who slain the dragon to save dear princess.

_Wait what? Dear? Nope, Saeyoung, you don't go there._

I was too busy with my thought when that damn thing suddenly crawl to me. Oh, God I read that cockroach's defense system is to approach those who fear it, is that true?!

But no, I can't let my determination waver. What kind of face should I show to her if her protector lost to cockroach? I'm a cockroach too! Cockroach of the operation system! Hyaaah!

I mindlessly spray the pesticide, and luckily it hit that thing. I let out a breath.

"Whew...alright.. Everything's good...huh?" I left the room to find her standing, repeatedly wiping her eyes. I hurried to her side,"Yo-You're crying? Why?!"

I kneel down to see her face, looking at her sobbing while answering me, "I wanted to tell you before...but I didn't want to bother you..."

_Oh. Did my scolding get through her way too deep? I did told her not to bother me especially after she suddenly disappear to buy me snacks awhile ago. This girl, who's being so calm and even console the rest of RFA for panicking because she's sitting on top of a bomb, crying over a cockroach._

"...I'm just busy working. I'm not mad or anything. So if you want to say something, say it." I soothe her. But her reaction is completely opposite. She cried louder!

"God... Don't cry," I told her. She probably has no idea, but men tend to be really confused when women cries. We seriously don't have a clue how to make you calm! God gave us muscle and logical thought to protect you from harm, soothing isn't one of our natural function!

"I'll...I'll go look into every corner of this house. Stop crying," I plead. She slowly cease her sobbing and look at me with eyes full of tears and let out that hoarse, but still cute voice of hers.

"Can't you hold my hand?" she said while covering her mouth, her voice gave me shiver through my entire being. Her eyes red and glossy. Is it wrong if I say that she's so cute when she's crying? I was busy admiring her eyes when her next words made me snap out of it, "It's shaking."

"Can I ... really hold your hand?" I asked her in a daze. She quietly give out her hand to me.

_It's small. Her hands truly shaking in fear. Does she have a phobia or something?_

"Oh.. I'm not going to do anything weird. I just want to comfort you. Here, sit here." I said while taking her to the sofa next to us, "It's weird to be on the phone when we're this close. Ill hang up now."

I put our phone on the table, she put hers to a spot next to her in the sofa. We sat side by side, her fragile hand quietly intertwining my fingers with hers, and I comply. Her sobbing slowly ceased, she rest her head onto my shoulder and gave up to her tired eyes to sleep. I grabbed her knitted blanket which she gave to me to be my sleep companion and cover her body with it, with a hand still intertwined with hers, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.

And then I followed her into slumber soon after.

_I will push her away later. This is only because she's scared._

_Just this once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check how brave your boyfriends are, ask them to kill cockroach, lol!


	13. Acceptance

It happened again.

The war in chat room.

When I was just a bland college student, I thought it's weird how people can actually fight in texts. You should've just meet face to face to lower the tension and talk, like a proper human being. Venting anger in texts always lead to endless unpleasant conversation, because you become even daring and have no restraint to express yourself, resulting unnecessary words to came out.

I saw the man right in front of me, we sat in the same place he was when he demanded the truth from his savior-turned-enemy last night. His head hung in frustration, lips tight without any sign to reveal the fire within his heart, probably refusing to lost any control like he did before.

Yoosung... poor boy. The golden haired gamer's intention was pure: to ease his pain. He offered himself to confront V together. But as much as Seven would love to strangle the half-blind man, his principle is firm. No one would get in his way or helping him to get his long lost brother back. He insisted that Yoosung should lern his place, that this is no child's play. But Seven went too far by saying that he will forget everything, including RFA; the only place where he can be at ease.

Now here he is, depressed once again. I'm not sure which one angered him the most, Yoosung's stubborn offers or himself for repeatedly lost control of his emotion.

"Cheer up meow! You're with the person you like, meow!" came the cheerful voice from the cat robot. Sweet and smart little thing, how did Seven programmed it with the ability to react to someone's feelings?

"Why is this on again...," he sighed. His voice made me having shiver down my spine.

"I turn on when I sense depression meow! You're with the person you like meow!" it says repeatedly. I was going to reach for it, knowing that Seven isn't in his normal state right now. But his rough hands reacted faster than mine.

"Damn it, shut up...," he said, raising his hands.

_**CRASH** _

Meowy went flying across the room in one fell swoop. I stared at him in shock while walking to the poor robot.

"You broke it!" I said. Picking up the little pieces, "Why did you do it... Can we fix it?"

"I'll throw it away later. That's useless," he said, his voice void of emotion, "And I'll be leaving soon, so just forget about me."

He went too far this time. I know that he's hurt, but still... RFA cares about him, why did he insist to solve everything alone? Is secret agent that great? That they don't need and hands? I let out a breath and continue picking up Meowy's remains, my tears covered by fury.

"Why are you protecting me if you're going to leave soon...?" I said, defeated. There's no way to get through this man. Not even when I try to understand him. I, too, have emotion. I can't see someone pushing people away for his selfish thoughts, thinking that he can solve everything alone, "You can just leave right now."

Yes, leave. Just like your empty threat just now.

"How are you going to stay safe on your own?" he snapped, his agitated voice came out even worse, "Are you even thinking right now?! It's all my fault that you're in this situation."

Shove that deep regret down your throat, I'm sick of it. I don't need your flawless sense of responsibility. I can take care of myself.

"It's all my fault that you're in this situation," he repeated same lines over and over. God, I'm not giving up on him just yet. But how to get through his thick skull? "Don't think about me, just think about protecting yourself!"

"Then if I keep being in danger, will you stay with me?" I asked, testing his patience.

"Why the hell would you say that? Do you want to be in danger?" he barked, "Is that what you really think? Your whole life will be about being nervous that someone will notice you. Is that the life you stupidly want?!"

"You're so similar with Yoosung," he sneered, shaking his head, "You don't have a care in the world regardless what's going on."

This is insane, he thought of me as a naive little girl. Dear, I sat on top of this bomb, calming myself that everything will be alright because I know you're working hard to protect me. I don't know how many nights I called my mother, leaving her more and more lies that I am fine here. I tried hard to make you understand that I can be strong going through all of this because I have my feelings for you, and I believe that I have a tiny piece of your heart with me, too. And boy you are wrong if you think I will leave you alone in the dark space you've created to hole yourself in for the rest of your life.

"I just want to be with you, because I like you!" I snapped at him. He has to know this!

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I can't be with you. We can't be anything together!" he bit back.

And then I look deeper into that amber eyes once again.

That hint of hurt you have every time you rejected me with your cruel, cruel words. That painful glare only made your rejection like a silent plea to not let go of your hands. That very same eyes pulls me into you every time you pushed me away.

"Everything that surrounds me... They are all things that will disappear from the temporary life created by a secret agent named 707," he said, and I knew it by instinct. That he will do it again, for who knows how many times in 24 hours.

"My house, my cars, RFA...," he listed, "you, this place, everything... one day they will all disappear like the morning fog. A real life, real things I can have... don't ever think and hope those things can exist."

"Yoosung, Lunalea, all the members, even if you say that you like me...my life... my life can't embrace anything. You don't know how it feels to live that kind of life."

It's here again

That ringing noise, blocking my ears from his painful resentment. His voice became blurry.

"Don't be nice to me when you don't know anything. Please ... get away from me," he shook his head, hands clenched more if its possible; he turned his back from me, "Just leave me alone..."

"The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me!"

My heart clenched as the words left him, I don't know how to express this...this feeling. I love him so much, I could do anything for him. I wish to know more about him. How did this happen in such short amount of time baffles me. In the midst of my blurry mind and overwhelmed by my own thoughts, I instinctually reach his back and pull him close to me.

"Then please let me understand the person in front of me...!" I plead, my arms tight around him, enough to made him stop. To not leave me like he did last night. This time, I won't let a door get between us.

"Luna...," he whispered, his voice trembled, causing my tears to fall, " Why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you. Even if you say that... I can't embrace anything...My life was wrong from the beginning. It's a life that's dangerous and filled with lies. I couldn't even protect my one and only brother, and I have to abandon the person I like... My life is good for nothing... I don't want to invlove you in that kind of life... Why can't you understand me?"

"I like the Seven that's in front of my eyes. Regardless of how complicated your life is, I want to know," I replied stubbornly, trying hard not to sound like I'm crying. He's the one that hurts the most right now. I have no right...

"Lunalea, don't do this, please...I ..," he stuttered between heavy breaths he let out, "I cherish you... I want to make you happy... but I can't...! Why do you want to be with me when I'm so dangerous? Why do you like me...!"

I felt the weight of the burden he has, probably because I'm holding tight to him. I sensed his insecurity, how he tried really hard not to get close to me all because he wished me a happy life. How did this man has a thought that I will leave him alone, with enormous amount of love he's offering to me? I snuggled to him closer and decided to humor him a bit, saying that his dangerous side made me fall for him too.

"God...Why aren't you giving up...?!" he asked, "Why aren't you getting hurt and abandoning me?! What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me?!"

"I'm okay with that... I don't regret my feelings towards you," I answered, my tone firm. This life is mine, what happens to me afterwards is entirely my responsibility, it will never be yours. And what is long life if I can only live with half a heart?

"..." he took a deep breath, " I don't know anymore..."

He spun to look at me, my eyes locked in his with silent plea. A plea to him to now push me away again. Fortunately, he decided that his is the last punishment he would bring upon me.

"Do what you want," he said, picking strands of my hair which sitting on my face. I gently rest my cheeks to his palm, "No matter how much I push you away, I can't do anything about your feelings."

"Nothing good will happen by being close to me... It'll be too late to regret it later," he said, taking his hands slowly away from me.

"I will not regret my decision to like you," I replied, earning a faint blush from his tired face, "Damn, why are you saying that?! Why are you putting me in trouble? I told myself I would never want to be close to someone... but you're making me feel complicated... I can't believe that you're getting to me...God.. What am I supposed to do now?"

"First, take some time to think about accepting me," I told him.

"... Alright, I need time," he hung his head down, flustered.

"Then I'll wait."

"...Thank you."

_Finally._


	14. Solid Companion

Having a tiny circle of friends in one messenger has its benefits. Everything happened in the chat room can be seen in entirety, no facts can be bent. Members of RFA who just read the feud between Yoosung and Seven reacted immediately. Mostly worried about Seven. They are shaken but Seven's words about leaving all of them, but trying to understand that he must have been so agitated about the way things happened. Yoosung... let's just say he need some time alone.

Now, I am about to do do one of the big task of being the future girlfriend of God Seven...

Making cookies!

Yes, cookies. Coffee cookies to be exact. I bought the ingredients in the store nearby, after facing Seven's endless nags. I convinced him that he need something sweet to dissolve his sour mood, and he eventually comply.

I saw him working nonstop even after the fight just now, just how much focus does he have? I suddenly giggled like a goof, that amount of focus, crumbled when he was worried about me and made him build a dog robot with fire breath.

Putting the ingredients out of the bag, I grabbed my phone and dial his number.

"Hello?" came the answer. I love how he always answer me ever since he arrived, "It's you again."

"I am going to call you no matter how you hate it!" I replied with a pout. I insisted not to leave him alone too much, because I know how dark thoughts creeping into you while you're alone.

"No, that's not it," he assured me, "I'm sorry I got angry earlier. I finally feel like I pulled myself together. I'd like to talk to you in person, but I need some time alone."

_Hm, really?_

_Nope._

"Do something cute as an apology!" I demanded.

"Oh, you can't ask me that all of a sudden," he scoffed, "You saw the real me now. And being playful will only feel like acting... I can't do it. Give me more time."

"Mhmm," I answered short.

"I'm sure you were really shocked earlier...," he said, stood up from his chair and look through the windows, "I couldn't control my feelings. And I felt so much pressure... I can't help it."

"That robot...," he continued, I sneak behind him, "I'll fix it for you if you want."

"Well, I want robot 707 making me laugh more than a robot cat now." I said, making him flinched and look at me in shock, "Now, what button do I have to press..."

"God, you wont find any buttons on my body...," he said, moving around from my light touches to playfully find his button. His arm, his waist, his nape of the neck...

"Aargh...not there!" he moved away, "Where are you touching me?"

_Oh? Found it?_

"A... a robot cat can give you better responses if you if you poke it," he stuttered, slightly blushed. I smiled at him slyly and laughed, went back to the kitchen, "You'll never get bored of it. I programmed the funny and witty agent 707 that I wanted to be."

"I like you better!" I replied stubbornly, pointing at him while holding a spoon, causing him to look at me again. He laughed.

"Aren't you being too nice to me?" our eyes met for a second before I go back to my cookies, "Sometimes, I really say crazy things, and you just acknowledge all of that. You really fluster me sometimes...It's actually a bit funny. Hahaha ..."

_Oh, his laugh. This is the first I ever heard him laughed since he came._

"Come to think of it, I was really confused when I made that robot," he said, "Is it 707 who has feelings for you? Or Luciel? ...Or the real me?"

_707, Luciel, Real you... They are all you. It is normal for a human being to have separated faces..._

"When I think about it now... my emotions getting bigger and bigger without my knowing. The feelings I thought I would never have...," he blabbered, and I turn my attention back to him again, feeling like he will say something big.

"Even now, it's hard. Can I ... really love you? Can I really be loved?" he asked. As much as I want to run to him right now, I decided to give him spaces so I stay still, "I'm still not sure. You are so deep inside my heart... but I never own anything..."

_Own me then, and I'll own you. All sides of you. You would never lose me._

"I finally feel like I can start accepting this feeling... and there is a future I have to think about because of it. If I accept you, I have someone who I should risk my life to protect. All my problems... won't be just my problems."

"I need time... Can you understand that?"

Deep down, despite of how stubborn I told him that I'm not afraid, I thought a lot about his line of work. There are so many things I didn't know which can harm me. But I keep telling myself that my focus right now is to make him happy, like he never before. And one by one, those layers of fear slowly dissolved seeing how hard he work to protect me. He did his share to worry about both of us, a portion that would never match mine because I don't know what kind of harm might befall me. He has seen way worse, I'm sure of it. So I'll be his companion, one who call him back from his misery if he went too deep and reminded him to take a breath during his suffocating moments.

"Of course. I like you."

"You're shaking me up again," he said, sounded flustered, "This time, I don't want to fool myself and really think this through. Thanks for listening to me. Let's talk face to face later. I need to take care of this first."

I put my phone to a holder and tap YouTube, searching the recipe I saw yesterday.

_Now, where were we?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any strong feminist here? I hope I didn't offend you. I wrote this based on my thought that being a powerful woman doesn't have to physically strong, or that MC have to suddenly know anything about hacking and went Rambo shooting people, etc. MC has her own strong point. That she stands firm on her feelings, and how brave she is to date a secret agent. And that she didn't do it blindly. Being a support does not mean you are a damsel in distress. I often see kitchen jokes, it was terrible. Only stuck up singles would throw that kind of jokes. I personally will be really triggered if I see one, but I was angered not because a woman in a kitchen is a disgrace, but because they think lowly about how women, in this case, cook for them. We didn't do it because we're your slave, we did it because we love you. And I really hate it to be a joke.
> 
> That is also why I really admire the mother/father who stay at home. The amount of attentiveness poured into a home management isn't easy. It's not just about cleaning up or cooking, etc, but also how you pay attention to your family's mood and lift it up, maybe with cute little trinkets or warm cookies! Cheers to the Director of Home!


	15. Hidden Skeleton

Seven did say that he want his laundry untouched, but seriously, the pile is getting bigger and I can't stand it anymore. Human really can't be perfect on every aspect. The talented secret agent and hacker, Seven Zero Seven is a wreck! He left chips crumble everywhere, cans of Dr. Pepper and endless stains of coffee. He made sure that it only happens around his corner, but ugh it scratches my eyes so I clean it up when he's having short nap. This pile of laundry will be my last work for today. Hey, the apartment might blow up for all I care, doesn't mean I'll forget about hygiene.

Putting the last shirt into the washing machine, I got up and found Seven is working on something - not in his corner – looks like he's ... making something?

"...Where did I put the blue print..., " he rummaged through his bag, pulling out a paper and went back to his business, "The nut here... should fit bolt 42. Oh, right, this fit here... Get your shit together, man..."

"Seven, what are you doing right now?" I asked, kneeling in front of various metal stuff that I won't understand, but I do recognize the cracked white body and head, it's Meowy. He's trying to fix it.

"I'm fixing what I broke earlier...," he mumbled, eyes on me for a second while putting a screwdriver down from his mouth, "Come to think of it, if something happens and I disappear... at least he could talk to you..."

_I guess no one can avoid that possibility no matter how scary it is to imagine. His line of work is no joke, and from what I saw, he ran away from someone before he came here. So I just smiled and watch him work._

"The AI program I installed here is similar to how I talk in the chatroom," he laughed bitterly.

_I want you, not a copy..._

"Anyways, I'll fnish fixing it quick. Don't mind me."

"Can't you fix it while talking to me?" I said, "I want to talk to you."

"..." he paused, glancing at me, "I'm not surprised that you're saying that now. You really can't be discouraged, can you?"

I shook my head and shove a cookie to his mouth. ' _Deal with it'_ I thought. He munched the cookie, putting the whole thing in his mouth in one go. It's weird how males can open their mouth wider than girls. I guess that's because they don't have any thoughts about acting pretty.

"Since we're talking about it...," he said, gulping the cookie,"... you don't say those things to other people, do you?"

I raised my brows in confusion.

_What things?_

"You might not know, but there are a lot of dangerous men in this world. If you're too nice, you might end up facing a lot of trouble."

Oh, all things I said to him? Like I want to talk to you? I actually feel quite surprised myself since I'm not really a talkative person in the first place. I do have tiny circle of friends and tend to be playful and hide less than my most friends do, so him thinking that I'm bright and (cough) honest is not really wrong. But this is also the first time I felt the pull to constantly being close to someone. And willing to make him happy in the process.

"I was just being honest because I like you, Seven," I said, looking at him in the eyes while giving him an adapter he needs, earning a faint blush to his cheeks.

"So, be-be careful about saying things like that. No!" he said, clenching the adapter I gave to him, "Don't say that ever... especially to other guys."

_Oh my._

I hold my urge to giggle. This is the same like when I tease him with my humming sound. He was probably blushing too back then, judging from he stuttered. He openly said how dangerous it is for me to hum because it will make people want to kidnap me. How ridiculous it that, kidnapping girl because how she hum? He's leaking a nature that every male has towards their lovers; possessiveness. Not that I'm complaining. I want to see it. I want to see more sides of him.

"Well, I mean... never say never, but...!" he blabbered, figuring that he's busted, "You should really be careful about saying things like that!"

"I genuinely like you, Seven," I gave him the assurance he's yearning, "I don't say this to others."

"Oh...Alright," he said, going back to Meowy, face flushed, " As long as you don't say it to everyone else."

I unconsciously staring at his cute blushing face, catching him throwing side glances at me more than one time. Until he suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and start waving it to cool off.

"Ugh... I feel hot," he groans, "Let's talk about something else."

_Oh yeaah, I made him feel hot._

"I don't usually talk when I work... but because you want to I have to think," he said, "Hmm... what should we talk about? How about we talk about your safety?"

_This dork. IT freak. I feel like flipping the table._

"Don't you want to know anything? I've strengthened the security system. I upgraded it but explaning that would be boring since the jargon's complicated... Ask me anything. I'll tell you everything I know."

_Everything?_

"Then... tell me about the hacker, your brother...," I muttered, half afraid to ask. Seven dropped everything he's working and had his eyes on me again.

"...Saeran? God..."

_It's still not okay?_

"I guess hiding it doesn't mean anything now...,"he said, "I'll tell you a bit."

He got up and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a familiar book. The book I saw yesterday.

"You remember that floppy disc from before?"

I nodded.

"I'll show you what's in there, so come here," he said, pulling me a chair to sit behind the desk, "I'll turn it on."

He knelt to put the floppy disk into the player, flicking the mouse to reveal me the mystery hidden within. It was pictures of a boy with red head, almost identical to Seven. All of it reveals how happy he was. Is this...?

"That boy there is Saeran," he explained from behind me, arms on both sides, "He would have been in high school in that photo, but he never went to school. He was always weak and got sick a lot."

"You're way more good looking," I said, touching the screen. True that they're almost identical. But I noticed how Seven has bolder eyes which pulling me in every time. I glanced at the man behind my back who had his brows raised in confusion. I giggled.

"... We're twins, so we basically look alike," he said, "I guess... we might look very different to you."

"Anyways," came his favorite words. He straighten his back and continued, "we grew up in a very complicated bousehold... Our father is one of the presidential candidates at the moment. I won't tell you who, since you might get in danger. Even before he was elected as congressman, he was an honorable man on the outside. But... he and my mother had twins wihout marrying. Of course, our father probably didn't know about us when we were born. Since she asked for money in return for keeping quiet about us."

He pull another chair and sit beside me, my attention went back to his eyes. He told me about his father, the current Prime Minister and how abusive her mother was. It never crossed my mind how a mother could use her sons as her tool to get more money. He told me how he sneak out from her mother from time to time to go to church, escaping during his mother's drunken stupor.

He told me the story on how he blindly – according to him – agreed on V's proposal and left his brother in the photographer's care and left abroad to be secret agent. All to escape his father.

"Thinking about it now, I'm so mad that I never had a single ounce of doubt! To be honest, I missed him so much ever since he parted ways."

I look at this man, closely, who pushed me away just a few hours ago. He's showing me the skeletons hidden inside. I want to hold him right now, but surpressed the urge.

"I feel so bad that you have to go through all that..."

"A secret agent does not need such backstory... but... I couldn't be an agent who abandons his past completely, I couldn't let go of my brother...," he scoffed, "So I keep begging to Rika to tell me how Saeran is doing. So... she saved these photos on the disc and sent it to me in secret to congratulate my 20th birthday. She told me that Saeran is healthy and happy, and that I shouldn't worry..."

"Oh, sorry I went on too long about this," he took the disc out, "Let's stop talking about Saeran. I only wanted to tell you a little bit. That's strange. Talking to you.. makes me want to talk more."

"They say talking about things make you feel better," I smiled, " Thanks for talking to me."

"Thank you for listening to my story," he replied abruptly went back to the floor to fix Meowy, "but I want you to remember me even if I disappear. That just crossed my mind. To be honest, V was the only one who knew this story. That's why I trusted him so absolutely and relied on him."

"But... absolute trust only shut my eyes and ears," he muttered, "I'm going to find out everything about Saeran, about the truth that V hid from me... It won't be easy. But will you still... be by my side?"

I came down from my chair, pulling his broad back to my embrace, "Of course."

"Once you are safe... you can leave whenever you want," he mumbled, "But... thank you for saying so."

"If God allows it... I'll always have you in my heart."

_God is laughing at you for the stupid request, because I'm there and enjoying my stay...forever._


	16. You and I

Is it possible for cats to reply an email?

No seriously, I decided to invite her because I love cats, but I thought someone will reply it instead of her.

_God, it replies with meows._

_Well it's cute but... what if I reply wrong and think that I'm threatening her life?_

_Ugh, Seven speak 17 language, isn't he? Cat's probably one of it._

He's at his usual spot, working with headphone on behind the desk where I can easily saw him from the bed. I took my phone and dial him to discuss the cat, hoping that I'll get some inspiration after talking to him.

"I know that it's you calling but I almost pretended not to know...,"he said, amused, "I was... actually waiting for you to call."

_Did I call him that much enough for him to just wait? I should play hard to get sometimes..._

"You are so persistent..," he chuckled, "How do you never quit?"

_Because it's you._

"I thought I should never let someone remember me...," he said, walking away from his seat to the balcony close to my bed. His back to the rails with his lower arm resting on it, "If I make them sad or miss me, I will be in their hearts. Ever since I became an agent, if someone grew to like me, I ran away. I'd just suddenly disappear one day... At first, I feel so lonely and empty... but after a couple of times I got used to it, RFA helped me cope with the loneliness, too."

"I kept RFA a secret to the agency... and wanted to believe that the members will always be my family," he spun to look across the view outside, showing his back to me, "I thought and judged in my own terms and drew the line... I know how hurt you'd feel... but I tricked myself into thinking that this was the best."

_I was calling him for a cat's email reply, but can I hope that I will get the answer that I've been looking for instead?_

"I was able to break that hard shell and come out... because of your positive energy," he turned his back to look into my eyes, a small smile adorned his face looking happily defeated, "I was the positive one when I was a little and with Saeran... but I forgot all about it after I became an agent."

I look at his, cocking my head to the side, admiring how cute he was, admitting his feelings. If you are asking how I can cope with all his rejections, is because he's unconsciously drawing me to him, too. No one in the right mind would approach someone so eagerly without a hint. I believe that Seven loves me too, that's where it started. And the fact that he's forcing himself to be alone only lit the fire even brighter.

_Human meant to live forever with one person. And his person is me._

_Because I believe that I can make him happy._

"It's a cliche sentence...," he continued, "Have hope, we can do it... tomorrow will be a better day. It's cliche... but I forgot all about it after I left Saeran. Thank you for letting me remember what I had forgotten."

_Thank you, too, for letting me remember how cliche words can spark magic within you and people around you._

"My life is so messed up, but now I have hope... I feel like we can do anything...," he said, smiling. I stopped in my track of mind and focused on a single word he said.

_We._

"... and I want to be with you," he resumed, his face flushed but never falter from mine, "This is the energy you've given me..."

I was saying that his face was flushed, but I'm sure that mine wasn't any better. I recalled the times when he said that my feelings was useless, right in that balcony. And his immediate regret for dropping the bomb by saying that I should be another man, thinking that I will get over him easily, like she said to God knows how many women he pushed away before me who had fallen to his charm.

"Are you listening?" he asked, studying my expression, still a bit embarrassed over his confession.

The secret agent, God Seven just confessed. Sure there is no love words, but does it really important? I knew that his love went beyond any letters. I felt my feeling welling up inside me and suddenly feel like teasing him.

"Yes...But come up here," I said, tapping the bed with my hand feeling like holding him in my arms. His reaction was immediate, he look away and his back around me now, occasionally peeking from his shoulder.

"W-what?" he stuttered, "Ho-How can I come up to the bed?"

_Huh? Whoa this guy, I just want to give him a hug, where did his wild mind went?_

"What's wrong about coming up in the bed?" I asked, playing innocent. He suddenly went into his laptop inside, pretending that he need to work.

"Well... uh... I'm not saying something's wrong but.. but... this laptop!" he exclaimed, "If i put it in the bed, the air won't flow. And then the CPU will get overheated... Yeah, uh, anyways..."

_Sure you're not the one who's getting overheated there?_

_Or me._

_I'm getting overheated too._

_I should cease this teasing._

"Still, if you want me to go up...," came the bashful voice, "I'll do it later, after this is done."

_You act like a gentleman but still want it anyway, huh?_

_Should I change my clothes? Will it be obvious if I take a bath now?_

"Should we just look at each other like this right now?" he said, eyes on me and putting himself into the sofa, "I have to work, but I feel sleepy. I'll just look at you like this and take a break."

He pulled the knitted blanket I gave him to sleep, haven't end the call. But he suddenly got up and express yet another blabber about how-he-want-to-join-me-in-bed-but-afraid-that-he-will-do-anything-other-than-sitting.

"And if I can't stand it... I'll go sit beside you," he said, stealing glances at me, "And no more jokes over the phone, okay~?"

_I laughed at the tone of his warning._

"Oh... you're smiling again," he said, his cheeks tinted with red, "You're so cute, haha. I'll hang up now!"

I put the phone down after he abruptly end it and glancing at him sitting on the sofa. He said that he's going to rest, but apparently still busy with some scribbles on his notes. The sofa had been unfolded and he's currently sitting with blanket over his legs, busy with his little gadgets and papers. I don't know other girls but it's really nice to see a man you love working hard.

There's always this... overwhelming feelings within me. Every gesture he made enticed me. The way he moved, humming to his favorite songs, the way he flex that muscle when he's tired, how he drink those cups of coffee. I yearned to be always beside him. My mother always said that a girl shouldn't advanced to man first, and I did. I hardly ever make the first move to a man. But as the fluttering feelings seemed new to Seven, it's just the same to me.

It's like something in me ready to explode at any moment.

So I got down from the bed and walk to his sofa from the back, approaching him. He intended to look at me but I stopped his movement with my hands circling around him, holding him close.

And said something that I'm sure will make caused him another sleepless night.

"Seven...," I whispered to his ear. He replied me with a gulp, "Your zipper's down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! I'm tempted to make more lovey dovey scene but guysssss this call happened at around 6 PM. The night's still young! Imagine how long MC's been looking at that zipper though.
> 
> Sorry that it's been awhile. My game released a huge patch and I'm busy finishing new content! So this time it's the power of we, us. Do you ever feel how fluttering it is when back then you refer you and him as .. well you and him, and after you guys are together, it turned to we and us. Like you're slowly become one. Inseparable. I want to express how Seven slowly open up to MC with a little hint here and there.
> 
> And! How many of you has that kind of advice? Girl shouldn't advance to men, shouldn't come to men's house no matter what, etc. I do. But I flip the table and don't care when I had a bf LOL. The thing is, that advice is there for you because a condition: men are beasts. So if you have to broke the rule, be a Beastmaster, lol. No seriously. If you know that your bf is a good person and won't anything to hurt you, go ahead. Men does think about sex, but they aren't rapist don't treat them like one, loosen up a bit. Just make sure you don't aim the stupid bad boys. Listen to me, good steady boys are better lover, look for one with a sense of responsibility like Seven, that can't go wrong. Guaranteed. Cheers!


	17. Alter Ego

When you're watching a movie or reading a book, you usually anticipating a plot twist in it, which will render you speechless with how things turned out. For example, the best friend of the main character is a traitor, or a lovable character dies. That plot twist soon will make you can't stop reading or watching until you find the real truth.

But this plot twist is unwanted.

Rika, someone who RFA members respected the most, a lovely cousin of Yoosung; apparently related to Mint Eye.

I still can't imagine how Yoosung take it after we announced the truth just now. He insisted that Rika must have fell under a great threat by the real mastermind, that's why she commited suicide. As much as I want to believe it, there's still no reason why Rika had to protect the files with a bomb. There's so many blurred truth. And it unsettling me. And him, of course.

I saw the man in front of me from the comfy bed. We're both working, it's just that his will determine our safety in the end, mine isn't. He's working on the desk now that he opened himself to me, why would I let someone worked in the corner without a desk anyway? He might get osteophorosis like that.

Oh yes, I'm sure that I don't want to see that broad shoulder went down too much.

Would you look at that? I mused, work and Mint Eye slowly forgotten. How could a man who's spending all his time in front of computer has that firm body? I felt his muscle when I hold him earlier and still can't get over it. Never knew that I'm into people's back, or it might just because it's his.

I shook my head to get myself out of the trance, but failed miserably. I gave up and grabbed my phone which sitting on the side-table and dial his number.

"Hello? Hahahahaha...," came the melodious voice from the receiver. What's he laughing about? I mused.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, curious.

"I noticed you glancing at me while pressing the phone, so I wondered if you're going to call me... and you really did!" his laugh graced his words, his phone held by his shoulder when he sipped his coffee, "why are you so cute? I even loove how predictable you are."

_Oh._

_Heard that?_

_Looove~_

_What's with that tone?_

I sit in the bed dumbfounded. Excuse my stupidity, but he pushed me away just last night so I'm kind of in shock right now. I came to understand how quick Seven can switch his personality from one to another, just like what he did when he reconcile with Yoosung. But this is too.. _shocking_. And I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I decided that I don't want him to see me weak under his spell, so I run off to avoid getting seen.

"Hmm?" I hear him mumble, "why did you suddenly run into the kitchen? I can't see you!"

I love how anxious he is when I'm not in his sight. For the first time of 21 years of my life, I feel _wanted_. I feel that I really have a place in his heart and he don't have to say it. I can see it on his occasional glances to me, checking how I'm doing. How he put up with my ridiculous request to always eat with me, even when he got so much to do.

_A secret agent in the midst of danger, putting up with an ordinary girl like me..._

"I'm not in the kitchen!" I lied, "Find me! Hide and seek!"

"You want to play hide and seek while we're on the phone? Alright...," he said, "hmm.. Your voice isn't echoing so you're not in the bathroom..."

_...and I love how he enjoyed every second of it right now._

"But you do know that I attached a GPS device on your clothes, right?" he asked, his tone teasing.

_He did?_

"Do I get a present if I win? I should have made a bet where I get a wish if I win."

"I will be the present!" I said, laughing.

"Hahaha, it's good to laugh," he said, his voice start to slowly reach me, "If we can manage to laugh in this situation, what other miracle can we hope for? I think this is what suits us. No matter what happens, we look each other and laugh."

"Promise me," he said again, "From now on, we'll just look to each other, smile, and get through to whatever may come. If we get tired in the process, the robot can help us to laugh from time to time."

I shifted in my seat, a smile creeping up to my face and my head down in embarassment. I can't even describe how hot my face right now.

_He's talking about the future. Something that he denied relentlessly for him to have with me._

"I want to make you smile too," I replied.

"Then pull your chin out," his voice came in double. There he was, leaning against the door, cheeky grin adorned his face, "Why are you smiling? You just looked into my eyes... do you like me that much?"

"Oh, you're in high horse right now, aren't you?" I said, jokingly.

"Haha, don't seem so upset," he laughed. The grin replaced by a gentle smile with light blush on his cheeks, "I like you too."

"I like you so much... I want to tease you and see how you react, " he said with a grin, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm so happy we can manage to play in such a small house."

"I'm so happy, too. We'll be the happiest couple in this universe!" I said excitedly.

"That's very ambitious of you," he mused, "I'll risk everything to make that happen... so that you're the happiest person in universe."

_I don't know if I can be any happier than now, but we'll see!_

"But there's a problem right now," he said, eyes on my figure up and down. What is this? I never seen him like this before.

"You do realize that you're pretty defenseless, right?"

_Oh. Another version of Seven Zero Seven._

_A closet pervert._

"I'm not a guy who just works, I'm really trying hard right now," he grinned. I want to erase that grin off his face. Well I did try to entice him as well although it's all not working. But.. but does he really now? I have that effect upon him?

"...ha ha ha! That was so funny. How was that joke?"

_...1 point for trying._

"Oh.. no need to worry. I'm super good at holding it in," he said with continous awkward laugh, "In that sense... can you... uh... pull down that skirt? It kind of crawled up when you're laughing..."

_Who ever said I want you to hold back?_

"What if I don't want to?" I told him with a coy grin, shifting my position so I can show my legs more, "I'm not going to listen to you..."

"You're not?" he said in mock shock, "Please.. I feel like my nose start bleeding... I'm sure of it."

_If you want it come and get it~_

"Ugh.. God, I can't," he said, his palm covering his view from me and slowly back away, "I need to go exercise a bit, I just want to work out my body, too, not just my brain. And uhm... be careful of your skirt... I'm sorry for saying this."

_Tease and flee! Unbelievable!_

"Huh? Why are you trying to hang up? Not yet...!"

Walking – no, I stomped up to him, pouting and earned a gulp from the man in front of me. I'm happy that he slowly realize that I'm not only loving him through words, but also how I want to be always close to him; _physically_. I weirdly feeling bold. It might be the heavy rain sounds closing my ears from my rational brain. Or it's just him. Entirely him. I grinned and look through his eyes, anticipation glazed on it.

I pulled his hoodie with my hands, attempting to get his face close to mine. The thumping thunder sounds from outside slowly blurred inside my head.

And I closed our little distance with a kiss.

It was only meant to be a simple kiss, well scratch that, I havent master the further stages of kisses like but I do want to kiss him. _Like really do_. I'm enjoying his scent close to mine, his slightly chapped lips... and he's...stiff body, unmoving during the kiss.

_I knew it, I'm a terrible kisser._

Feeling embarassed by my failed attempt, I reluctantly let go for him.

Only to have a force pulling my waist back to his embrace.

Shocked, I look up to his eyes, the golden eyes glistened with need. Do I ever see this personality before? I thought. His hand grabbed my waist closer and the other grabbing my chin, his bright amber eyes piercing into mine, his lips licking is own as if he's looking at his prey. I slowly tilt my head and closed my eyes the moment his thumb touched my bottom lips softly and succumbed to him.

And then he kissed me.

With his lips, his other hand caressing my hair. And I pull some courage into my brain, slowly reach out to hold him, aiming for his neck.

But oh God Seven apparently won't let that happen.

His finger caressed my neck lightly, causing me to let out a shocked noise... or was it? What was that voice? I thought, feeling embarassed. I feel Seven grinned in our shared kiss and his tongue entered the moment I let out a gasp, meeting mine. The kiss soon became more and more intense and I can't think anymore.

I just can feel it and moaned over his lips.

I tried to kiss him back a little bit, but he get a hold of the nape of my neck, and angling our heads however he wished and deepen the kiss. He sometimes will let go only to landed another kiss, and another, another one. I felt my legs weakened out of the intensity, my hand searched for his lower arm to push him and cease his attacks.

"Luna, breathe," he said between one of his kisses, face blushed, eyes glistened with need, "because I don't think I will stop soon."

And with that, he landed his lips on my eyes, down to my nose, only to come back to my lips again. His other arms start to grip my waist harder, knowing that I'm going to lose any power left on it.

With one last lingering kiss, my feet gave up as I panted, body held close by his strong arms. He gulped at the sight of me, clearly wanting more. But he put his lips to my temple, gently kissing it.

"I would love to take you here and now," he whispered, " but you're not ready."

"I ... I'm..," I stuttered pathetically, still holding to his arms, earning a chuckle.

"You're not ready," he grinned, helping me to get back on my feet properly, "that's why I said you need to have more defense."

I take the sight of his eyes deep inside my mind, those eyes... isn't 707 in messenger. It's not the man in hoodie. It's the real him, someone I saw in the picture taken by Vanderwood with green shirt and shades, something he said he preferred to wear on daily basis when he's not under a cover. Those golden orbs pierced into mine, silently saying that he meant every word, caressing my entire mind with his stares.

"Uh... uhm..so," he stuttered, blushing, breaking the silence, "I'll go .. uh.. working out now... hahahaha... uh.. actually, change the skirt! Wear pants! A long one! Okay?"

I nodded dumbly, letting him go outside.

_God, what was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that... most fanfic portrayed Seven as a very playful person. But I don't think he will be like that during uh.. heated moment? I love to write Seven as a very mysterious guy. Isn't it exciting to have a mysterious boyfriend? Peeling one layer after another until we can finally see what's inside of him. Knowing about feelings is one thing, knowing his way in heated moments is another. But yeah I really doubt Seven will be a lot of lol-ing in bed.. Maybe teasing, a lot, being a closet sadist that he is. I didn't make him do any teasing now because he's basically on his limit.
> 
> MC was... I portrayed her as a very brave woman. But this girl has 0 experience in that department. Seven.. on the other hand, I think he's kinda experienced, somehow, being a secret agent that he is. Who knows what he has done to carry on the missions?
> 
> But yeah MC is finally defeated. You got to agree with me, MC is such a tease. The table has turned!


	18. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Mind a little bit of a song fic? I promise it will be good.**

* * *

_Where am I?_

_I can smell the rusty smell, caused by damp ceilings which leaking the rain outside. It's an apartment, I thought. No way there will be any leak. And there shouldn't be any rusty damp smell as well. The apartment has been filled with green tea aromatherapy which embraced me ever since I arrived here._

_The thought suddenly brought me back to the time I claimed her lips a few hours ago. She smells sweet, very sweet. The way she moaned and holding me for support drove me insane. It took every will power to hold myself back. So defenseless, so vulnerable, and yet so clumsy. This woman don't know who she's living with. She should have listen to Zen, men are beasts on the inside, a wolf._

_I opened my eyes, noticing that I'm not in an apartment. It was somewhere I know, although blurry. And soon I see Saeran, little Saeran. Sobbing, his face contorted in fear, sitting down on the floor, looking down, trying to swallow back his tears._

_What the hell, I ran away from this hell hole!_

_Then I saw the Punisher, clad in her glorious white garb, holding a bottle. She was swaying, losing balance as she lose her sanity bit by bit. Fucking drunkard, I cursed. It was a night when she said that she's going to meet our father, someone we wanted to see the most. She went to the cheap beauty parlor to get her hair done and clothed herself in her best dress. She skipped her steps and her cheeks was tinted in red when she left, not out of make up, but a glow of a girl in love. Mother was really beautiful and her smile was really bright. We were waiting eagerly._

_But then she came back like this. Her red cheeks now came from the bottle she's holding, her red hair ruffled, gone was the beautiful woman we've known all this time. She dragged us to our room, and threw us there. Saeran was overwhelmed and wails, probably shocked with this change. Which earned him a slap from her. Saeran soon tried to bite down his sobbing and gripping his pants, trembled._

_I was too shocked to cry._

_What happened? Where's father?_

_And then she start pointing us with the same hand which holding the bottle, the other holding the door frame for support._

_"Both of you!" she slurred, "Don't even dream about going outside. Don't escape my sight. Or else, the scary daddy will come and get you. Don't follow any strangers, okay? No kindergarten, just stay home. You boys are my children, not you father's. Mine! You can only live here. This is our world!"_

_What.. what happened?_

_The scenery suddenly switched when she screamed to my face, her smelly breath from the alcohol assaulted my nose, "Saeyoung! What did I tell you? I told you to keep an eye on the rope I tied Saeran with. Why is he wandering around in the kitchen? Do you want to be tied up this time?"_

_She developed a habit to tie Saeran up whenever she's drunk, I got tied up too at first, but I managed to free myself and Saeran soon. So she decided to keep me busy by hitting me or telling me to get her things._

_"Saeran, come here! I'm going to tie you up again," she said, dragging the little boy all the way to our room. I saw how his red eyes got watered again, begging me to help him out from the rope._

_"Saeyoung... save me...," he wails._

_"Saeran... did you try to run away? Or did Saeran let you loose again? Tell me the truth! Or I'll scold you!" she screamed, and then caressing Saeran's cheeks softly, "If you leave this place... your dad will kidnap you. You think he'll leave you boys alone?"_

_She suddenly gripped my brother's chin tightly, a smirk adorned her face._

_"He'll kill you," she sneered, her figure suddenly towered in front of me, "He'll kill you and bury your bodies so that no one can find them! So if you don't want to die, stay here."_

* * *

"Aaargh! God... I-it was a dream...," I jumped out from my slumber. My body covered in cold sweat, I let out a groan and noticed a brown, worried eyes stared back at me. I remembered that I crawled in bed with her earlier. My body seemed refuse to leave her alone the moment we decided to save Saeran together. I guess I became bolder by the second, knowing how dangerous this mission can be.

"Seven... you were having a nightmare?" she said, her voice throaty being woken up from her sleep.

God, so irresistible. Where will this decency stop? She was only wearing a white fitted shirt and a freaking long loose pajama pants and I was having a nightmare about my brother, my brain must've ruined with all these pressures.

"Yes, something I didn't want to remember...," I said, shaking the stupid thoughts, feeling groggy, "Just bad memories coming up again. I should pull myself together now... I have to go save Saeran..."

I feel the bed shifted, losing weight from it's other occupant. I leaned against the head board letting out loud exhales, catching my breath and trying to get the nightmare out of my mind. Not a long moment after, I saw her with a glass of cold water and a towel.

"Drink this," she said, offering the glass. I sat on the edge of the bed and took it. She climbed back to the bed with the towel. Just as I put the glass on the table, I felt something soft and warm on the nape of my neck along with soft rub.

"It's just warm towel," she answered, "to help you relax."

I sit and just enjoyed the feeling of her rubbing my shoulders. So this is why people get married, I thought. To have someone support you. It feels nice. Damn, I want to bring her to the space station.

"Feel better?" she asked, she tilted her head to the side to see my face. I looked back to her and hummed a yes.

"Come," she said while letting her hands off me, making me turned my body to the back and see her scooted to her side of the bed and sit, patting her thigh, "Sleep here, I'll lull you to sleep."

I was so tired and dizzy so I just go along her request. I put my head on her thigh and shifted to find a right place. She bent down to grab the blanket. Holy shit her breast almost touched me. I tried to pull back my head to not let that happen and closed my eyes. This girl is really defenseless, I can't even comprehend whether she did it on purpose or not.

"You said you've never heard a lullaby before...," she said, pulling the blanket to cover me, ".. and neither do I."

I chuckled.

"My mother was too busy for the both of us and we rarely exchange ... um...," she tilted her head, finding the right word, "familial affection? So she hardly ever do lullaby. I know she didn't sleep when I was sick though. Not sure if I don't remember."

"If it's you it must be you just don't remember," I joked.

"What do you mean by that!" she exclaimed, playfully pushing a pillow to my face.

"Are you going to lull me to sleep or choke me to death?" I teased her, grabbing the pillow and hold it to my stomach, yes on her.

"Ah, yes. I'm going to sing you... a lullaby," she said, caressing my hair. I shifted a bit again, bracing for her singing, closing my eyes.

"I'm ready," I replied, getting impatient on how this hoarse voice from sleeping can lull me to sleep. I heard her inhales, ready to sing the song.

 

> _Walk on wandering souls_
> 
> _For your respite we pray_
> 
> _Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay,_
> 
> _Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free_
> 
> _So walk on and become the light that guides the way_
> 
>  

I drifted to slumber slowly as her voice escorted me. Her voice was soft, floating into me, coaxing my brain to shut down. The song was sung in a bit of high notes, unlike her natural voice.

 

> _You stare up at the stars in the clear, endless skies_
> 
> _"I'll be fine on my own"_
> 
> _Pain wells up in your eyes_
> 
> _I brush away your tears and take you in my embrace_
> 
> _"My life's only wasted without you by my side"_
> 
>  

Did she made this song herself, I wonder? I feel her soft towel caressing the hair on my forehead down to to my temple, wiping my cold sweat. She start to use her head voice as soon as the notes went higher. If you ask me how her voice was, it's not amazing, although it rarely get out of tune. But her occasional out of breath voice got me relaxed even more, knowing that someone is really singing for me. The imperfections got me even more relaxed by the second.

 

> _We can leave this place together – all alone, you and me_
> 
> _We both know the road to follow and where it may lead_
> 
> _But if the world should come between us and you fall behind_
> 
> _Then just call me_
> 
> _Let your voice reach out, and tell me to wait because_...

 

I felt myself closer to slumber, my misery swept away by her voice and her confirmations to stay through lullaby. The last verse tickled my ear as I smiled, knowing that it's real.

 

> _All I know is that I want to be with you_
> 
> _To be the one that, 'til the end, you can hold onto_
> 
> _I'll keep you safe, so place your trembling hand in mine, I'd_
> 
> _Give everything for you to say that you'll stay by my side._
> 
>  

I can recall her face in when she was packing for tomorrow's raid in my mind. Her forced smile, her agitated gestures, she was trying to assure me that she's alright. No way in hell an ordinary girl can be alright doing this. She's no naive woman no matter how silly and cliche she can be, she understood what she's doing. I saw absolute determination in her eyes, along with occasional trembling her hands had, and I know that in the end, her strength overpowered fear, and we will blaze each other's fire along the way.

 

> _I know the way you feel_
> 
> _You don't have to lie to me_
> 
> _So close your eyes now_
> 
> _I'll stay right here with you_
> 
> _It'll be fine—you'll see._
> 
>  

"I'm so glad that you're by my side. Thank you...," I mumbled before I gave up and completely go onto the dream land.

This time, it will be a nice dream.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Anyone played Final Fantasy Type-0?**

**The song is the soundtrack of the game; Zero by Bump of Chicken. Please check it out. The song is amazing. There are 3 versions: Female, Male and the actual band version.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this story :)


	19. 10 Days

_**Rika's Apartment – 3:57 A.M** _

Headache.

Sharp stings of headache hits me every time I blinked. I successfully let Seven slept after his nightmare, but I hardly got any rest after that. The messenger isn't helping either. Zen and Yoosung stick around making sure that we're alright and to be careful on our journey. Well, it's not like I can sleep either so I end up chatting with them in the end.

There are rustling sounds from Rika's desk, followed by a curse. It must be the red head, trying to find more clues about Rika. He has been awake for about 20 minutes, digging on every corner of the apartment to find another piece of proof about Rika's involvement in Mint Eye before we go. Either he hope he's right or not, I don't know.

I get up from the bed and shook my head, trying to ignore the stinging headache and went to the bathroom to wash up. Keeping my head down to my phone, I reply to Yoosung and Seven which just joined the chat. It might be the headache but it start to tick me whenever Yoosung start defending Rika with all of the proof. What kind of person will write down a routine schedule for something she threatened to do? I tried to understand him and not making rash answers, I honestly hope for no more surprising facts will come out, too.

* * *

_**Rika's Apartment – 4:35 A.M** _

Big bags scattered across the room, and most are... mine. Can you blame me? Even with minimized amount of clothes my bag is still bigger. Seven has 1 big backpack which I usually seen used by travelers and a big black box which he brought with him the moment he came here. I wonder what's in it because he never open it at all. At least not when I'm looking?

He was making sure the box was safe enough before he came to me with a paper bag and put it on the counter. I was standing next to the kitchen counter, sipping my last cup of coffee in this apartment, watching him in probably heart-shaped eyes. He reached the back of his neck, rubbing it, his expression full of uncertainty.

"Luna... I'm sorry if I sound like I'm doubting you," he said, "but this will be a dangerous journey. Are you really... ready?"

I look into his golden eyes who's staring at me with as much intensity. This man has seen many. Things can happen to anyone who went to a mission like this. Horrible many things. It looks exciting in action movies, but real life is not going to give you 'almost' moments. Almost fell, almost shot, almost murdered. One mistake and you will done for. Moreover, he's bringing me along. One more flesh he have to protect on top of his.

My logic said that I should just run to Jumin's protection while waiting for his mission to complete. But what kind of feeling will I have waiting for his return, yearning only about a glimpse of news about him.

What am I going to do if there's no news at all?

So I decided to tag along, knowing that he wanted it, too. I will not leave him alone no matter what. I am no Mata Hari, but I have enough fear of death to keep myself alive. I don't know what might befall me, but what is long life without meaning?

"I can go anywhere if you're there with me. That won't change," I said.

"Thank you. I really... wanted to hear that one more time," he replied after a long pause from inspecting me eyes, his face flushed, "We'll be on the road for a long time. If you're tired you can sleep on the passenger seat."

I nodded.

"Lunalea... I've already said this multiple times," he said, as if detecting my slightest fear, "but I'll make sure to protect you no matter what happens. Even if it costs me my life... I swear."

_No, don't die for me._

"In that sense... this...," he took something from the bag, "you should have this now."

He revealed a roughly 20 cm cat shaped robot. It's white with blue bright eyes, reminding me of Elizabeth 3rd. It's head tilted slightly, adding more cuteness. It has a yellow ribbon wrapped around it's neck.

"Wow! The robot cat! You... fixed it?" I gasped.

"Yes... I originally intended to give it to you. I'm sorry I broke it," he said, his voice hovering me while I play with it, "The cat's programmed to be like 707. The 707 that jokes around all the time and is always bright. If something happens to me... I hope this robot comforts you a bit."

My smile faltered at his words. It's hard to explain how much I hate to thought of him dying. I can't stand not ruffling his soft hair. Can't imagine my days without his jokes, without his broad back in front of me when he's working.

I can't stand not having that bright pool of gold, staring into my eyes, silently saying how precious I am to him.

"I... I've never given someone such a caring gift before. I always thought of myself as someone who should be forgotten, so I thought it was pointless to give someone something to remember me by," he continued, looking at my now teary eyes, slowly holding me in his arms.

"But... here I am, in front of you, now such a different person. I stand here, hoping to be never forgotten by you. I don't deserve to give you a gift...," he let go of his grip and wiped my tears, "but if there is a God. I hope he listens. I hope he lets me be a bit selfish. I hope he lets us return safe from this journey... so that I can give you many more gifts in the future."

A tinge of relief washed me as I heard his resolute to keep himself alive for me, I smiled and grabbed his hands in mine.

"Yes, let's go find the truth and come back safe," I said, giving him my smile.

"The happiness of having a relationship with someone forever... The hope of meeting a new future with someone...," he said, his fingers placing a few strands of my hair behind my ear, "I thought this was a dream I could never achieve as 707. You've brought out the new me. I'll never forget that. I'll do my best at life. I'll protect you with everything I have. Regardless of what truth is waiting for me... I'll try my best to be calm."

He had that expression again, face flushed with sad eyes, the look that made me want to hold him in my arms and never let go. That pool of gold pulling me like moth into flame like it always has. I tilted my head slightly and ready to tiptoe...

"Time to leave now! Leave now, meow!"

_Urgh..._

"Oh, there goes the alarm," he woke up from his own daze and went out from our distance, scratching his hair and reaching for the source of the sound, "I set it just before, I'll tell you how this robot operates as we go. Did you get all your stuff? Give me things that are heavy. Let's go now."

"Yes, let's go together!" I said cheerfully, shaking off the thought about got lip-blocked by Meowy. I was giving a bag to Seven when he took it from me and gave me a peck on my lips.

"Yes, together," he grinned with a face which has same color as mine all over my cheeks.

_Cheeky bastard._

Seven went outside with some of my luggage, while I stay inside to check if we missed something. And then I got myself pulled into a time-stop as I observed the apartment.

It was only 10 days passed since I was walking home from a book store and got myself into Saeran's web into staying here. I recalled the first step I took into the apartment, fetid smell attacked my nose the moment I arrived. I remember myself being a sudden writer, made up several lies to explain to my college friends that I will not attending classes. The hardest part was to convince my mother to not call the police after she sensed that I was lying. I had to ask Jumin to call her directly, making sure that I'm in right hands.

Amazing how things can happen in 10 days. Amazing how many people you can meet, how many things you can know, the amount of struggles you can pull under 2 weeks period. You surely never know what you are capable of doing until the universe pushed you into your breaking point. I have no idea that I can trust my life on someone whom I just met a few days ago. I sat on a ticking bomb, almost kidnapped and now went into a mission to safe a person.

And it's bizarre how I hopelessly fell in love in 10 days.

I was taught that I should not fell in love too hard. Give them half of your love. But the pull towards him was dizzying. It blurred every rules of love I have always believed in. I had been listening to my heart over my logic, trusting myself to him in whole. That every time I asked my heart about him, no matter how hazy the answers I get, it was never about leaving him, or giving up on him.

How naive I turned out to be during my advances to him. Showered him with sweet words I never knew before. I didn't know that I can be attentive, care enough to feel what he feel, what he might need, when I need to back off and when I should run to him whatever happen. I've dated before, but never had this so much feelings overwhelmed me, screaming that I want to make someone happy.

And how I got his trust in return was beyond bliss.

I got snapped out from my daze when Seven called me to come down. I told him that I will be there soon and gripped my wine red colored trunk, ready to pull it out of the room. The sun peeked from the pool of clouds, telling me that I have to go soon. I took one last glance to the apartment, blew the aromatherapy candle that I put close to the door, giving the room back to the owner, and bowed.

' _Thank you for the memory'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mata Hari is a female spy on WW I


	20. Saeyoung

It's been awhile since I take my baby for a ride.

I mean my car, not my other _baby_.

I haven't ride my other baby, _yet._

The one who's sitting in the passenger seat beside me. She called me with her phone and we were laughing and all when we just left, but I can see her occasional flinch and yelps whenever I drove fast passing cars in front of me once we get on the highway. Didn't she know that her face is visibly pale? It was cute too to hear her series of 'I'm okay~' whenever I asked her. She's trying so hard not to make me worry, how adorable.

I'm sorry, Luna, as much as I want to drive safely, Saeran is waiting. I can't waste time. I promise that I will keep you safe even in this speed.

She is the strongest push I ever had to tell exactly who I am. Not Luciel Choi, the baptismal name I got from Rika, but my real name. I often imagine how it feels to hear my name roll out from that pretty lips, along with her series of confessions...

I stepped on the gas, earning another yelp from my baby.

_That's dangerous, man. Get your head out of the gutter._

"Are you okay, Luna?" I asked, teasing her again.

* * *

**Mint Eye's HQ – 11:35 A.M**

"We've been in the car all along. Aren't you uncomfortable?" I asked her while pulling her out of her seat to stand. She stretched her body and let out a breath, relaxing. As if this is just a picnic.

"I'm fine," she said, still slightly pale from my Tokyo Drift action near the cliff just now.

"Yes... it was a long ride," I replied, smiling at her. I cast my eyes away to the white building, standing tall among the trees, "Do you see that building in front of us? All secrets will be there. You should prepare yourself right now."

"Alright."

"Lunalea, listen carefully," I said. I explained my plans to her as she nodded from time to time.

"Don't ever leave my sight, alright?" I said, asking for a reassurance.

"I won't. Let's do this and go back home!"

She's in front of a cult building and I know that she's scared as hell. But seeing how bright she is at times like this, I know that dwelling in fear will not get us anything. Stuffed the map to my pocket and took out my tools, I get ready to crash in.

"I came to update everyone but no one's here...," I typed in the chat room. My hands was still busy on my laptop but I had to keep my promise to update the members.

"We've arrived!" came the reply from her, along with a faint of 'Yaay' sound from behind me.

"Should we send them a photo or something? Come here for a sec," I pulled her into my arms and clicked my phone to capture.

_She looks good in my arms._

"Ahem ." I typed, teasing her. She came back to me saying that we do look like a cute couple, made me did a typo, there.

I went on about my plans to infiltrate and can't help to feel how different the chat room from my life.

This place is always warm, full of mindless jokes and casual conversation about how our days went, how we jokingly mock each other but care enough to meddle. And we never mind someone to meddle, knowing that we are there for each other.

Even though there's me who always keep putting on a wall.

But I loved it. And I can't help feeling fear crawling under my skin knowing that it might be the last time I got to type here. And it terrifies me that I might have to leave her, too.

I felt a bump onto my back and Luna assured me that we will be able to come home no matter what.

This woman has always been, pulling me out from my shell.

I didn't realize when she started it, but I can feel my wall getting taken down. As if someone taking it off brick by brick.

"Lunalea...," I gulped, "Do you want to know my real name?"

"Yes."

"My real name is... Saeyoung," I typed, "Saeyoung Choi."

"I'm not a weirdo, a hacker... I'm just Saeyoung who grew up in a bad place... and had to wear the mask of 707! Once this is over, I'm going to get rid of that name, quit working as an agent as Luciel, and go back to live as Saeyoung," I said, "Do you think... I can really do that?"

I saw my friends and partners taken down in missions, I saw how people got treated when they failed the mission. We gritted teeth to get any duty done because we know what might befall us if we failed. I don't know how it feels like to walk for leisure, not when I live like there's a knife ready to slit my throat if I made slight mistake. The life I had with RFA is a luxury. Laughing from time to time, teasing Yoosung and sneak into Jumin's apartment, throwing nonsensical jokes.

I've seen too much to be a positive, bright person.

I am no normal human being, I don't know how to be one.

But I want to believe that at least I can be myself in front of you.

I soon realized that in the end, I've begun to take out the brick, too. Because I want you to see me.

"Of course," came her reply. I smiled and get back to the hacking, until I feel another bump to my back.

"Saeyoung," said the voice, "Saeyoung..."

"Hmm? What?" I chuckled, liking the sound of my name on her lips, "Did my zipper went down again?"

"No, I would've zip it up myself if it is now," she answered nonchalantly.

_This tease!_

"Thank you," she said, "for trusting me."

"Anytime, Princess Eun Hye."

"...!" she pulled me from behind and she moved herself to my side to see my face, her face surprised before her eyes squinted and she smiled, "...stalker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, I reveal MC's real name. But she will still be called as Luna because it's easier to pronounce. Her full name is Moon Eun-Hye, means the grace of the Moon. Yeah I know that MM songs implied that Seven doesn't even know her real name, but.. but I don't believe that he really have no clue, come onnn forgive me ; ;
> 
> Another Seven POV chapter, hype! I tried to write this in MC POV, but it doesn't work. It pisses me off how Cheritz make a great moment happened in chat ; ; At least make it so MC know it first before he said it in chat room! Grr.


	21. Betrayal

It's been about 2 hours.

2 hours after Saeran ran off from us and locked us inside after we tell him the truth. The older red head is now struggling to unlock the door. I, on the other hand, is struggling to get some signal for my phone in this middle of nowhere.

I helped to make sure no one find us through security cameras, since that's the only thing that I can do. It was downright terrifying when Saeran caught us and thinking that it will be our end, but Saeran is either shocked with what we told him or this is just another trap; no ruckus happening in this building yet as the sign of detected intruders.

I heard Se- I mean, _Saeyoung's_ continous mumbles as he hacked, thinking that it must be a habit of his. I read before that programmers or people who worked in information technology field has that habit to talk to rubber duck. Saying the current bugs out loud apparently helps them to detect and solve it.

But apparently things aren't getting easier from him no matter how he mumbled. I saw him continously wiping off his sweat after 1 hour of hacking and his mumbles sometimes turned into curses.

"Saeyoung, you're pale," I said, holding a bottle of water, "calm down, drink this first."

He didn't say anything and drank the whole bottle, and went back to his work. I put down another bottle and check my phone if the signal came back, finally received a ping from Jumin.

"I know you must have known better, but don't panic in situation like this. It's toxic to this kind of problem," he said in the end. Saeyoung run his hand through his hair and let out a breath, trying to get a grip. Soon went back to his rational thought and try to hatch the lock.

Meanwhile, I called Jumin after getting decent signal to know more about the current situation of the party.

"You must have called to ask for help," he said, after 3 dial tones, "Should I send security guards?"

"No, not yet, we're on standby," I replied.

"It's quite interesting to have someone giving me orders. Alright, tell me if you need anything, I'll bring it to you along with the guards."

_Anything?_

"Send Elizabeth 3rd with them!" I said, Saeyoung looked to me in confusion in the middle of the hack.

"Do you need her for some reason? It's not possible to replace her?"

_Wow he doesn't reject it right away?_

"We need her to work, Saeyoung said he can't work without Elizabeth 3rd," I said. Saeyoung snorted.

"This might be the hardest decision that I have to make," his voice sounds concerned, "Sending Elizabeth 3rd to you and Saeyoung... and the emergency of the situation..."

His voice suddenly cut off by another's.

"It's funny for me to say this... but you shouldn't mess with Jumin~ Don't start joking around now~" the voice said in laughter. The voice came in double to my ears since it's Saeyoung's. He apparently been listening to the call too.

"I heard everything," Jumin said, his voice back to bored tone again, I laughed, "I can't help to think that I've been 'phised'"

I apologized to Jumin for pranking him and ask if I can hug Elizabeth 3rd later, earning a permission from him...

Well at least if Elly approved.

* * *

It was 2 and a half hours later when we finally manage to get out from the building.

"I think we missed Saeran," I said, catching my breath.

"I want to believe that we'll catch him soon... Seeing that he hasn't told anyone that we've gone in... he's either shocked at what I told him of changed his feelings about me."

I was trying to find the car until we stumbled upon a tire mark.. Who would speed up in the middle of mountain.. Saeran?

"It might be him, but we don't have enough evidence to go after it," he said, "We have to go somewhere safe first, get in the car."

"I wish we could find Saeran fast...," he mumbled, opening the car door. I was putting the stuff inside when I heard someone walked up to us.

"Luciel," he called.

I look behind me and there was a man standing tall. The turquoise hair dances throught the wind, eyes hidden by a vintage sunglasses. I've seen him, before... is it...?

"V?" I called.

_But we didn't tell anyone about the address, why is he here?_

"V?" Saeyoung said, eyes went to the same directionas me, his face turned into a scowl.

"Thank God, it was you...," said V

"Why are you here?" he slammed the door,"Don't say anything weird and answer me, why are you here?"

"..."

"Oh.. of course...," he snickered, "you know about this place, right? I'm not even surprised... you're with them aren't you?"

"I know that you won't believe anything I say. So you won't be able to accept it even if I tell you why I'm here," the turquoise man said, hanging his head down.

"Lunalea! Get in the car. This might be dangerous," Saeyoung moved in front of me, eyes stuck on V. I on the other hand, was too stunned to move.

My eyes stuck to the man in grey, seeing how miserable his face looks now. He's looked so frail like every single burden dropped onto his shoulder. I noticed him from some pictures here and there shown by the members and I can see that he's gotten thinner. Is this the same man that Yoosung's been blaming? He's obviously damaged, defeated. And ultimately empty. The rest of RFA began to doubt him the moment we found Mint Eye document in the apartment, especially Saeyoung who insisted that V is behind Saeran's distorted way of life.

_But it can't be him_

_It can't be this man._

_But why is he here?_

I listened to Saeyoung's constant rage towards V, bombarded him with series of doubt and accuses, something that I can't blame him to do. His twin brother's life is at stake. But while a voice behind my head saying that it can't be him, V on the other hand haven't defend himself. He just apologized over and over.

"Saeyoung... just listen to this one thing"

"Don't say my name," he scorned.

"You won't believe me now, but I think I need to tell you this. Please believe me, this is the truth," he said. Soon he told us about seeing someone took Saeran and using a red car with silver lining.

"Shit.. Vanderwood... I'm sure she's the one who took my car. She has the access," he cursed, "Luna, she mistook Saeran as me. Vanderwood would never let Saeran go!"

_His freaking maid?_

"I thought Vanderwood was your maid?" I freaked out.

"She's not a maid. She's a secret agent in charge of keeping watch over me," he said, "I ran off before my job was completed, they must have sent her to take me out."

"I want to help you, Saeyoung, but you must have not trusting me anymore," said V. Saeyoung was opening the door when he scoffed at him.

"Oh, right,V," he said.

"Yes?" he answered, as if hoping that Saeyoung would say something he wished for.

But the young hacker has no mercy.

"If Rika knew the real you... I now get why she messed up your eyes like that."

_Rika did it to him?!_

"If your eyes really do hurt, just become blind. I don't want anyone to be fooled by those sincere looking eyes," he ended.

His eyes was covered by dark lenses, but I can never forget how he looked after being verbally stabbed by Saeyoung. That man took a big gulp and closed his eyes, hands clenching. I can't even see that he clenched his palms hard, because he probably had no strength left. They were old friends and trusted each other to no end. How did everything came into this?

I didn't realize that I got all my focus on him until Saeyoung's harsh voice came to me, telling me to get in the car. A few moments after, a chatroom popped by V, saying that he's resigning from his post as RFA's leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on. I bet none of us thought that V is really the culprit!  
> This chapter is when MC meet V for the first time ever... and a hint that I will wreck MM's official ending.


	22. Calm Before the Storm

If Saeyoung's speed was insane before, it's now terrifying.

Especially when we're in the middle of a woods.

It's weird how I can't give enough attention to his speed and just glanced outside, silently saying hi to the trees which passed by. Occasionally flinched because of several bump from the car who touched the offroad or reply messages from RFA members. I don't know how I can be so calm sitting in the passenger seat, trusting my life to a person who drifted across the woods.

It's either I have blinded trust or I'm just severely distracted.

We arrived in a cabin not too far away from the HQ. We were lucky because the interior isn't as bad as we thought it would be. It has a slightly torn sofa, a single sized bed and a working fireplace and logs to warm up in the middle of Autumn's cold breeze at night.

_A single sized bed._

_One bed._

Shaking my mind off the gutter, I flipped the light switch to find out what's where. I was rummaging through my bags when the light suddenly went off.

_Oh I hate this, we won't have light until tomorrow morning?_

"Saeyoung? Is it you?" I said, slightly scared, hoping that it's him came back after parking his car, "Saeyoung?"

I can't tell where's the door because I left my flashlight in the bag after I turn on the light so I keep changing direction of my walk and reach my hands out in fear.

I hate darkness.

This feeling of not being able to know what might befall you and alone.

"Saeyoung? Answer me!" I yelled, panicking. But then I felt my hands touched something.

_Someone._

I felt the hoodie fabric so I know it's him, feeling a bit relaxed until...

"BOOOYAAA!" he exclaimed, holding a lit flashlight under his chin and making creepy faces.

I screamed.

Oh, I legit screamed on his face.

"HHAHAHAHA," he laughed, holding me into his arms, "I'm sorry Luna you were so tense so I just try to prank you. There, there."

"You jerk, I hate you!" I exclaimed, "Turn on the lights!"

"Noooooo I'm being hateddd," he touched his chest in mock hurt.

"Here," he put out a portable lamp, "I can't turn on the light because it might make people know we're here, but we can use this. The light will be kind of dim, but better than nothing."

"Fine, don't you dare pull that kind of stunt again, mister!" I jokingly warned him, earning a half-hearted 'yes~' from him. I took the lamp to find my phone which fallen from my grasp when I screamed bloody.

"Let me call Yoosung first, he seems so worried about us," I told him, dialing the number.

"Hellooooooo?" he slurred, "Whoooo izzz ittt? How did ya know my phone numbaaaa..."

_What the..._

'Saeyoung, come here for a sec' I poke and mouthed to him, used my hand to beckon. His face beamed and he scooted to me. I pushed the loudspeaker button and put the phone between us.

"I haveeee insuraaance! Go away!"

This boy is crazy drunk. I should've had known he will drink, he's at Zen's place after all.

"Drink drink drink drink drink! Oh yeah!" I hailed, holding my laugh. Saeyoung had to cover his mouth to not accidentally barked his laugh.

"Don't make me daancee~ Look at my shoulderss~ They're dancing already~~" he sing-songed.

Oh, God I can't. I end up covered my mouth as well , Saeyoung ran outside and laughed like a maniac to avoid being heard.

I am sooo recording this.

'You stupid, come here someone will see you' I stuffed my laughs into my throat and call Saeyoung back from the door.

"Oh, you got me! Then my time to drink yo!" he said. Saeyoung came back to my side and we both enjoyed drunk Yoosung again.

"My mom said... drinking is bad... no more drinking..."

Me and Saeyoung silently nodded in agreement.

"No more drinking by drinking it alll! Hahahhahahaha!" he bursts into laughter. I snickered and shook my head, signaling how clueless I am about this boy. Saeyoung face-palmed.

Yoosung is a very sensitive boy. All the incidents about V and Rika must have taken its toll to him. I personally kind of glad he have Zen with him to get drunk with, I'm too worried if he dwell on it alone.

I know no sober words will get through this boy at this moment, so we just listen to his rambles. He expressed his anger to V and I can feel how his hatred must have added ten-fold with this. I would if I was him, too. He's Rika close cousin and not even allowed to know where she lived by her boyfriend.

And then his slurring soon turned into occasional sobs as he wailed for Zen to accompany him.

"You know! Tell Saeyoung to be careful...And... you be careful too..." he slurred, "What I was gonna say? Saeyoung... you all be happy..."

I smiled and put my head unto the red head's shoulder, ending the call to let Zen deal with Yoosung's drunk antics.

"It's hilarious to hear him being drunk and all...," he said, "but I hope to we will hear it again when he's happily drunk, not out of stress."

"We will get through this and drink with him to witness it, alright?" I told him, "with Saeran with us."

"I can't let Saeran be a drunkard!" he exclaimed.

"He's at legal age, don't be stupid." I scold him, "Don't you want to see it? Slurring Saeran and Yoosung, who knows what might happen?"

He snorted with whatever ideas crossed his mind and I end up laughed to only by seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't not write about Yoosung's drunk call!  
> I almost discontinue this series because most of calls videos are being deleted one by one. Thank God I have back ups. But I don't have notes about each timing of the call, so I'm afraid it will not be as accurate as it did.


	23. Missed Call: Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I hate to do this. Putting this important call into Missed Call chapter. I thought this call happened when they're in a cabin, but apparently I confused it with another one. I'll make some adjustment to Lullaby and 10 Days chapter because of this.

I gazed at the man in front of me under the dim lights.

Small nose, long eyelashes, red fluffy hair... and the golden orbs hidden under the lids. He's wearing black sleeveless shirt, revealing his strong arms. I can notice the eye bags adorned his face, the result of his sleepless nights. How does he feel when he's working alone every single day? Does he think about Saeran, too? About his father? Were he constantly having that nightmare?

All of that burden and still he manage to protect everyone else and find the time for RFA. That is why your harsh words never get through me, Seven... I know that you're so kind under that hard shell.

I was touching his hair when that eyes slowly opened, as if he can hear the noise that I was having in my mind. We looked at each other and I reach out my phone, dialing his number.

"You can't go to sleep?" he answered the call, "I'm right beside you but you called me."

"You know, I like spending the night with you... but I'm also worried. It's good to be together, but what if you can't sleep and and feel tired tomorrow?"

"I'm worried about you, Seven." I said, earning a chuckle.

"What am I going to do with you? I'm strong person so this is fine," he said, "I actually work out everyday."

_Oh yeah, I noticed. Those lean muscles..._

"God..." he sighed, "For the first moment in my life, I don't feel alone. Ever since I left Saeran, I thought hope, excitement, all these positive emotions were useless. But after meeting you, I realize that those emotions are still alive inside of me."

"I live in a huge house by myself and I have several cars... but I never truly owned anything. I was a secret agent, I was fake... I couldn't own anything... So I tried to fill up that emptiness with material things. Even while talking about getting a new car, I knew I'd have to get rid of it some day."

_That's right, I heard he auction most of his car in RFA parties..._

"But I'm greedy now. For the first time, there's something I desperately want."

I stared into his eyes, can't help to notice a glint of possessiveness.

"What is that?" I asked quietly.

"You."

I feel my blood rushed into my face. Like want _want_?

_Uhh.. well I'm not going to object but my knees were weak from just a kiss and he said I'm not ready so uhh..._

"Haha, you're blushing...," he chuckled, "So cute. I love that you're honest. I mean it, so I even if you feel embarrassed, I won't take it back."

He stared at me in intensity, as if imprinting every single crease of my face into his mind. His forefinger raised to caress the bridge of my nose, down to my lips. He took an audible breath and put his hands between us.

"I love you," he confessed. Stopping my heart for a second.

I feel everything around me blurred except him. I forgot to breathe. His face a bit flushed but his eyes stared deep into me, overwhelming my entire being. I noticed his feelings through his gestures and his relentless effort to protect me and it satisfied me, but now that it came into that 3 words... it's different. So this is why those girlfriends keep asking their lovers to say those words even when they understood their feelings.

"I love you so much that I want more of you when when you're with me...," he said, caressing my cheek, making me tearing up, "Do we really have to use our phones? I'm right here with you... I want to whisper to your ears..."

Both of us put our phone down and Saeyoung moved his body upon me, entrapped me between his arms, making the bed creak.

"This... is inappropriate," he whispered, "Saeran is still nowhere to be found, RFA is worrying sick about us... I feel like the obnoxious character in Hollywood movie who have the guts to make out in the middle of the tension of war."

He gulped, two golden pools gazed into mine in desperation.

"But I don't know how long we can be together, until the agency successfully rip me from your side, until I can't listen to your melodious laughs anymore...," he said, driving the tears out of my eyes, "until I can't hear declarations of love came from these lips."

"Saeyoung, I..."

"Hey, let me do the cheesy love words for today," he smiled.

He brought his body down, pressing his body with mine, hands caressing my hair.

"Luna..," he whispered into my ear, sending shiver down my spine, "I love you. I love you so much. I can't control my feelings. It might be weird considering how we only known each others for less than 2 weeks, and I know it feels weird for you too. But I do believe that God is overflowing with justice, and that you are the gift He gave to me to tip back the balance of my miserable life."

"And it's more than enough, years of misery I've paid for this kind of happiness...," he pulled back to cup my cheeks, "... it's all worth it."

I stared deep into his eyes who's glistening with amazement and disbelief. I'm sure that my eyes reflected it as well. It's all resembles a roller coaster ride, how we know each other, how we met, how I hopelessly fell in love with him. I reached out to him to caress his face, and we're in for a staring contest as if daring who will come unto who first. At that moment, I suddenly felt how tempting his lips are, just like how I kissed him first.

But he read my mind like a wizard.

He pulled both of my arms tightly to sit in fast movement, it made my mind went hazy.

"I will have the first move this time, Princess," he smirked, grabbed my chin upwards to face him and took me into the a searing kiss, "Open up, I want to taste you."

I opened my mouth, obeying the thumb that caressing my bottom lips to grant him entrance and threw my hands around his neck to hold him closer. I tried to return his passion but I start to feel the back of my neck went stiff because he was way above me. As if realizing my pain, he swoop my legs under him with his hands, as he properly sat down in the bed to reduce his height who were standing with his knees before. I am now between his legs, while mine is tightly glued and placed on one side of his legs, back supporter buy our embrace.

"God, your skin feels nice...," he slurred as he became drunk in tension, hands start to went up to my shorts to caress my thigh while he kissed me deeper, ".. and you've gotten better in kissing. Who taught you?"

"A kissing demon," I replied, breathless. Earning a low throat chuckle as he assault my collarbone.

"Saeyoung ... ah...," I moaned, "I—I thought you said I'm not ready..."

"You're not," he whispered. I can fell something reached for my breast and squeezed it lightly, "but that just means we need some warming up, aren't we?"

"Is.. is it? Oh!" I yelped when I felt his teeth bit my neck. I had the feeling that he loves to bite based on how he treated Elly, and I secretly loved it at this point. He continued to lightly squeezed the mound while having his heads wanders all over my thigh. All of that while kissing me breathless. All I can do is surrender myself to him completely and enjoying his touches.

"Look at how easy it is if I take you now...," he murmured, "so sensitive, so eager... All mine... But I will hold back since you don't know what's in store for you, yet."

He ceased his assault and put me to lay down in the bed, planting light kisses upon me until I feel my eyes drifted off in relaxed manner, feeling safe wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hur hur... Another tease. Sorry I don't have any plan to make them do the do until After Ending. Just leveled up their cuddling phase. I little poke here and there...


	24. Live for Me

It's only the two of us. In abandoned cabin.

Things should be happen between us, but here I am in front of the dim light of the monitor, trying to break my employer's data to threaten their existence. Damn it all. I don't know how am I supposed to think about this whole situation. If I lived happily with Saeran until now, I won't be able to meet Luna. But I also don't want my dear twins to be hurt like this. Both of them ate large chunks of my life and I can't decide which one is more important.

Although it still baffles me how Luna ate it so fast.

She came like a storm and wrecked my every being with her loving and caring words. Never in years of my secret agent career I became so easily distracted. I recalled how I would have my eyes on the security cameras, watching her pranced in and out of the room with those knitted sweater she wore. The style and colors are vary every day, I suspected that she has took a deep liking to sweaters. It's weird how she often wore sweaters with shorts, though. What's the point of covering the body if you show the legs for the the cold autumn wind to kiss it? I remember the screenshot I took when she went out from the apartment to get some fresh air in the morning, wearing that over-sized red sweater which look like wrapping her whole upper body with only her legs and one side of the shoulder bare. She waved to the camera as if not realizing that it will rise the sweater and reveal more of her thigh, making me gulp, only to find out that she wore shorts underneath. I decided that I love that sweater from that day, nevertheless. Shame that she never wear it when we're under one roof.

You see, no matter how grieving the situation is these days, a man is still well, a man. It's hard to resist when there's a girl we love prancing around with that soft hair, fragrant scent, melodious voice calling you to rest or eat, and occasional humming when she's taking a bath. And I tell you, it's not my fault to have indecent thoughts. This girl is one hell of a tease. She nonchalantly asked me to go up into the bed with her! Thank God she's not desperate enough to catch my attention by going out from the bath with only a piece of towel. I would've camp outside of the apartment door, instead. I pounced her twice even when she wear usual clothes, the hell will happen if she wear that?

Her physical attraction is one thing, her determination is another. While I assumed that she's a happy-go-lucky young adult with how she responds at my lame jokes, she will occasionally be wise when she's on call with some of her friends who apparently called her for advice. She seemed like that girl in a group that took care of everyone's bad day rants. No wonder she has that huge patient for me. Usual people on her age will feel hurt and unable to look into my eyes after I harshly pushed them away, but this girl's will apparently won't waver. And even the hardest rock will have holes with continuous drizzle.

One big hole, for me.

As soon as I accept my true feelings, I found myself unable to stop. Gone was the control I've held ever since we live together. All I want is to be close to her as much as possible. When I want to kiss her, I did. When I desire to touch her, I did. The feel of her smooth skin still etched on my mind, on my entire body. I love the feeling of her flesh pressed into mine, as if she belonged there like a last piece of puzzle. Her flushed face and whimpers shows how she wants it, but scared at the same time. I can tell that I will be his first man based on how she reacts. And it thrilled me to no end.

The chance of someone like her comes into my life is like waiting for a burst of rain poured onto Antarctica. Do you know that a place named Dry Valley in Antarctica is the driest place on Earth? Despite of so many snow covered the entire Antarctica, this place remained dry, void of snow or rain caused by Katabatic Wind which evaporates all of water who dare to wet the land.

I'm supposed to remain like that.

I should blow her away with the wind let her evaporates.

But her presence forcefully stopped the course of time along with the wind. Her stubbornness is merciless and certain like dawn breaking the darkest night. She coerced me into sweet surrender, breaking any will I have within to chase her away. And I found myself unable to fight back any longer.

I was busy with my thoughts and the job in front of me, not realizing that the girl who were sitting beside me is nowhere to be found. As I look around, my phone rung and I quickly reached it.

"Where are you?" I asked, checking the cabin, "You were sitting still beside me just now."

"I was near the door," she answered, her throat hoarse with occasional sniffles probably due to cold weather.

I feel bad making her stay here. It's usual for someone like me to stay in the cold, but it must be new for her. It's almost winter and the cold wind is starting to pierce our skin as we speak. The furnace doesn't help much either.

"You want to leave? Don't go outside yet." I told her, "If it's too frustrating, I'll go out with you later. Let's stay inside for now. Is it okay here? I know it's not the best place. But I chose it because it's quiet and people rarely come... but it doesn't suit someone bright like you."

"It's fine, it's like we're in the movie," she giggled with glee.

"I'm glad that you say that, but you have to be careful," I warned, "it's an old building, you might get hurt. Sorry that it have to be dark, I can't let anyone notice that we're here. I want to care for you more, but this is such an emergency."

"Then express your feeling towards me," she said.

I stopped hacking for a moment and put more effort to find her in the dark cabin and finally found her silhouette by the window.

"Can I be really honest?" I asked, earning her infamous 'mmhmm' which I'm sure will really get him kidnapped someday, "You can't even imagine how much I love you now. As an extreme example... I can die for you."

The moment I said that I saw her body stiffened, no sound were made.

"That's why I'm here," I continued, "and even when I die, I want my soul to remain here next to you... Without you, I would never had hope... I'm not afraid to die for you... I'm only afraid of you forgetting me. I always hoped not to be remembered, but now I'm so afraid to be forgotten... by you."

I heard another sniff from her, is she caught by cold?

"Stupid. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and die. I'm never gonna leave you alone," she said, her sniff getting frequent.

"Hahaha... I really hope so. Nothing's ever worked out the way I wanted it to... but I hope this one does," I smiled bitterly. As much as I wished that to happen, I don't know if we can be alive tomorrow. I will do everything to protect Luna and Saeran, but I don't know what might happen to me later on. I was once again busy thinking about what kind of torture the agency might gave me the moment I got captured and finding out how to at least let me kill myself in the process than died by their hands. This pessimistic thoughts will crawled to me every now and then, just like the seasonal nightmare, but I noticed that this one crossed my mind because I love her too much. She is everything now, and I can't back down. I would have went insane if someone rip her off from me. The thought of something happened to her brought shiver down my spine. I can stay strong all those years without Saeran, but I can't do it again. I would never want to go through that ever again.

"I love you," she whispered, breaking all my obsessive fear. It was a small, tiny voice. But I heard it as if the whole universe quieted down on her whim.

"Wow... my heart just stopped...," I chuckled in surprise, "I was thinking that and you said it first..."

The sniffles getting even more frequent and I feel myself getting worried. But then I noticed that the sounds weren't from a cold. She was crying and holding it so I won't notice. How did I missed it when I never get my eyes off her?

I walked to the sweet girl and embraced her from the back, arms circling around her waist to hold her closer to me. Her sniffles became whimper and soon transformed into the actual crying sound as she hung her heads down, wiping her eyes. Each noise broke my heart and I tried to soothe her by whispering into her ears.

"I love you. Today, tomorrow... forever and ever. As difficult as it was for you when I kept pushing you away. I will give you that much, no, much more love," I swore, kissing her temple, "I will care for you and love you. I love you... My love is so big that even the word love can't contain it. I love you, I will love you forever."

She continued to cry for some good minutes and I stay holding her until she calmed down, and rested her hands on mine, her expression tired. I shook our body side to side as I put my chin unto the top of her head.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, silently liking how vulnerable she is right now.

"I don't like it...," she answered, hesitating.

"Hmmm? Don't like what?" I pressed.

She slowly spun to face me, hands splayed on my chest and hesitantly rested her head on it.

"I hate it that... you said you will die for me," she mumbled. That words easily caught me off guard as I felt my heart thumped faster than usual. Why did she hate it?

"W-why...?" I asked dumbly.

"I don't want you to die, stupid," she grumbled, the sound of it is so cute than scary considering that she's upset, "treasure your life more if you really do love me."

"But I want to treasure you more," I answered, happy that she have the same protective thought of me, "I want to protect you."

"You will fight me first the moment you want to die for me, you silly man," she warned, hugging my waist tighter, "you must stay alive and be happy. I'll make sure you the happiest man on earth and alive. You will have the greatest happy ending,"

"I don't want the greatest happy ending," I retorted, earning a confused look from her.

"Because I don't want any ending if it's with you," I said, kissing her gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold wind, lovers, a hug.. all you need is a glass of hot chocolate and it's perfect ; ; I love snuggles in cold weather! Oh, it's true, Antarctica is the driest place on earth with 0 count of rain. I thought the contrast resembles Saeyoung's personality the most based on how cheerful he is on the outside, but freezing cold within.
> 
> 'I will die for you' phrase can be romantic when you hear it as a sweet word. But we all know that Saeyoung isn't say it for that mere purpose and the condition doesn't fit for empty words, either. He will actually do it and the thought of it is terrifying for her. She prefers Saeyoung to put a lot of courage to live life instead of dying :)


	25. Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put this note up here because apparently this chapter caused misunderstanding in other site. There were NO WORDS here saying that bisexual has MORE tendency to cheat or most likely to cheat. The cheating habit applies to EVERYONE with any sexual orientation. But please keep in mind that anyone will have worries about if their spouse will cheat or not. That's just one of the reason why you should try new things every day, so your relationship will be exciting. 
> 
> Then again, if you happen to be a bisexual and got offended by this, I apologize. Of course you will know more than I do :)

"Aaaah...," said Saeyoung with a roll of Kimbap between his thumb and forefinger, lightly poking her lover's lips with it. His other hand snaked around her waist, ready to tickle if she refuse to eat. His coy smile says that he's enjoying this a lot, teasing her over and over without going all the way. They supposed to share hugs as their ritual every morning ever since they start going out, that is before he swept her off her feet and put the small girl on his lap, and decided to feed her like this.

While the young hacker having lots of fun teasing his girlfriend, the poor girl sat with face flushed and her heart beat rate going up by the second, having her long crush feeding her boldly.

"Sae-Saeyoung... I've had my fill... You should eat too," she stuttered. She would occasionally rub both of her legs to hide the excitement. His closeness is getting unbearable.

"I will," he said, putting the Kimbap down to the plate. Then he focused his golden eyes on her again, that pair of golden pool filled with mischief and put his face close, "I'm fattening up my prey now, am I?"

She remembered how Zen warned her about men who rushed things can be a very dangerous beast. While it can be true considering how Saeyoung flipped his switch ever since their heart is in sync, Luna starts to feel like she's too, turning into a beast. Like she really want to jump him right now and rip that coy smirk from his lips.

"P-pre... mmph," she muffled, getting a Kimbap shoved in my mouth all of a sudden.

"Eat, you will need so much energy today," he said, holding a water bottle for her to drink, "look at you, you're so skinny."

Luna isn't a girl who would starve herself, but her body can be considered ideal. By shape, though, not sure about fat percentage. She tempted to find out, but have no courage in the end. She feels lucky to have a fast metabolism. Saeyoung, on the other hand, will complain how skinny she is and keep feeding her.

"...Don't you like petite girls? Guys usually like that...," the brunette asked after gulping the water, trying fishing for more his girl type.

"I would love you even when your gender switched, why would I have concern over body types?" he answered. She snorted and sprayed some of the water to him.

' _The fuck?'_ she thought.

"YOU'RE BI!?" she screeched at the man who's wiping his face.

"Ah.. yes, I guess. The gender doesn't matter as long as we love each other, right?" he said, taking the bottle from her to prevent more sudden attacks.

Saeyoung started to get wary. It's not his intention to hide his sexual orientation, but it's not necessary to tell her anything until now. Could it be that she's with that community who hates anything non-straight?

"W-why? You don't like it?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Of course I don't!" she shot him a glare. Saeyoung gulped audibly. 'I'm going to lose her because of this?' he thought. He saw that some people can be really harsh regarding this matter, and she seemed really upset, too. As much as he wants his lover to be understanding, he's also loving her too much, enough to do whatever she wants to keep her stay.

But it's intriguing how the expression she's wearing right now isn't one for being furious, but... worried?

"It will be difficult to put a tight leash on a man as good looking as you, and now my competition count is raised because you swing that way, too. What should I do now?" she said, fidgeting. Her eyes wander's to other directions, as if she had her mind busy. Saeyoung snorted and let out a laugh.

"You think I will cheat on you?" he asked, amused.

"Well... it's not impossible is it?" she shot back, "I mean... you might attracted to a fine... muscular men because.. because you're bored? Isn't that why people cheat? Should I work out with you too? To have muscles? So you can have both and never get bored."

"Hmm... I think I'm going to like working out with you," he said, smiling at her, wild thoughts roamed in his mind.

"But what will I do if you cheated on me then? I won't be able to love another person."

The amused look on his face replaced by dread. She was positively, saying that she can't love anyone but him, but his obsessive mind went wild. The thought of her leaving him terrifies him. It's like there's a hot lump in his chest, threatening to explode any minute.

Saeyoung shifted their position so her lover now completely under him, trapped in his arms. The girl is now flushed like a ripe tomato, bracing whatever Saeyoung will do upon her now. It thrilled him how he has such a big effect upon her. He loves how nervous she looks, but secretly anticipating his next move. But despite of how much he loves her right now, she needs to be disciplined.

"... did you just say that I might cheat on you?" he muttered, his voice low, "and you will leave me because of that?"

"Uh.. that's not what I mean, but... of course I will leave you if you cheated!" she retorted.

"Luna, you're clueless aren't you?" he said, one of his palm caress her cheek, "You're stuck with me for life. Forget about me cheated on you, I have trouble breathing just the thought of you leaving me. How do you think I can do that?"

Luna eyed the golden eyed wolf on top of her, who is now being territorial over her. She felt bad for not believing in him even it for the lightest joke. Another note to add to '50 Shades of Saeyoung' which she made to list all of Saeyoung different personalities; this time a possessive boyfriend. And just like she first met 'the kissing demon' part of him for the first time, she's agitated now and can't move at all.

"That's not what I mean!" she yelled, suddenly get up and bumped hard to Saeyoung's causing both of them to whimpers.

"Ugh... It's just that...," she muttered, rubbing her head, "We were talking about how you might attracted to men! How am I supposed to compete over you with men? Where and in what way it turned to a topic where I'm leaving you?!"

"But you said you would leave me if..."

"If you cheat on me!"

"There it is, you said it again!"

"THEN JUST DON'T CHEAT!" she barked. The lovers both catching their breath after the relentless bickering. Luna grabbed a square pillow close to her and hit Saeyoung in his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to get you? I won't leave you," she muttered.

"... You've declared a war," came the voice from beside her.

"W-war? What wa...," her words cut off by the sight of Saeyoung, his arms in the air, holding another pillow, ready to land a hit, "Aaaaaaah!"

Luna ran screaming for her dear life, going for the bigger pillows in the bed. She grabbed the pillow immediately after it's in her reach, and hit Saeyoung who expertly dodged all of his attacks. Damn that secret agent's experience, she mused. She soon being cornered to the edge of the bed and stepped in it, never taking her eyes from his form, trying to defend herself from his assaults. They hit each other for a long time until Saeyoung finally tackle her and made her lay down effectively. Her giggles were unstoppable when he decided to get his revenge by tickling her waist, earning louder laugh from his beloved.

"I'm lost! I'm lost!" she declared, still giggling, hands on his arms who's still on her waist, tickling her. She was breathless from all the play. There's really no way to win against the God 707.

"That's right, it's still a hundred years too early for you to win against me," he said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Surrender!"

"I surrender!" she said.

"That's inappropriate! Where's your white flag?"

"..I don't have a white flag?"

"That looks white to me," he retorted. Her forehead frowned in confusion as she follows his eyes to her body. He was referring to her current clothes.

"Fine," she said, struggling to get out from his grasp and get off the bed. The brunette stood with her white dress and create waves with her body; doing a body roll, "like this? Waving white flag?"

"You one crazy girl, that's not what I mean," Saeyoung laughed hard and shook his head, thinking how amusing this girl can be. He get up from the bed, held her hands and drag her outside, grabbing his wallet and her bag, "Come here, let's go out."

"Wh-where?" she asked, "Saeyoung, my clothes are crumpled let me change!"

* * *

_10:00 - St. Thomas Church_

We went for a short drive before finally arrived at a church not far from the cabin. It was a small church on the hill with red bricks as its walls and a green roof with a huge cross at the top. There was another building separated from the church, but still share same walls and roof colors. I can see many kids walk back and forth from the other building along with the nuns. Some were at the green field playing soccer. Most of the kids approached Saeyoung's car after he parked it, gaped at the sleek design. Ferrari isn't a common car you will find just about anywhere, after all.

"Hello, kiddos!" he said after getting out of the car, stroking one of the boys' head, "how much do you read this week?"

"I read about... Snow White!" said one girl, raising her hand.

"I read Peter Pan!" said the other.

"I-I read The Grand Design by Stephen Hawking!" said one kid from afar.

_He read what?_

That small kid came, a book in his arms, running in our direction. He looks like he almost lost his breath by the time he got close to the crowd. He's at least 10 years old, with round eyes and fluffy black hair, which remind me of Saeyoung's. The dark blue raglan shirt he's wearing is wet with sweat, the result from running all the way from the orphanage. The boy suddenly stopped his track and stared at me for a good minute, did I saw a blush?

"Hyun Shik?" Saeyoung asked, his eyes went to the boy and me.

"I... I finished the book...you gave me," he said, shaking his head off to wake up from his daze. His rosy cheeks smiled to the man in front of him, saying how proud he is about his accomplishment. Saeyoung smiled and walked up to him, slowly making his way out from the crowd to the boy.

"I gave you The Theory of Everything," he said, kneeling before the boy, "Hyun Shik, did you ask the nun to buy another?"

"I-I did!" he exclaimed, "But I only ask for one, I promise that I didn't ask too much! It's just that I look up the net and this one looks interesting and..."

"It's alright, I'll bring more of his books later, okay?" he soothed, petting his head. Saeyoung got up from his previous form and turned his attention back to the kids, "now go back to your things, kids! I'm not here for another bookworm session today."

Did he come here often? I thought. The groans of disappointments from the kids immediately formed a harmony which will put any choir to shame upon his declaration.

"Hyung, who is that nuna?" one of the girl asked, pointing at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" another boy raising his pinky finger. A choir of 'ooooh' heard from the kids.

"Are you getting married here?!" a pigtailed girl gasped. Another harmony of 'woaaah' formed and louder than before.

"You said you're going to marry in the space station!" the boy, Hyun Shik pointed out. Saeyoung just laughed it off, her face flushed and he starts scratching his head.

"Kids, that woman...," his words got cut off by the roaring voice from the church door.

"HEEEY YOU BAD KIDS! GIVE THEM SOME SPACE!"

I felt myself jumped a bit at the sound. It came from a muscular men with priest robe and beard, his face clearly annoyed. The kids' blabbering stopped immediately at the sound of it and they turned pale. By the time the huge figure walked slowly in our direction, they already scattered away.

"Brats," he huffed as he walked closer to us, "Luciel, it's been a while."

"Yes, Father," he bowed, "You're healthy as usual."

"Ha, taking care of brats every single day will make get you younger," he laughed, "and who is this lady here?"

"Moon Eun Hye, Father," I bowed again, "nice to meet you."

"You sure know how to find a good girl, huh?" he pat Saeyoung's back harshly, causing him to choke, "What brings you here? Another book session with the brats?"

"No, um... I'm just here to.. pray," he answered nervously. The Father raised his brow for a second and smiled to him.

"Alright, go inside. No one's using it right now," he said, "I have to go now to teach the kids, so I can't accompany you now. Young lady, nice to meet you."

We bowed our heads to send him off. Saeyoung took my hand in his as we walked to the church side by side. It is really a nice place for kids. The air is clear and it has so many space to play. The tall wood fence all round with spikes on top of it reminded me of a prison for a bit, but it is necessary so they won't wander around in the woods.

"This is Holy Messenger Orphanage & School," Saeyoung said, "RFA built it and the church from the fund we gathered over the years. Each RFA member usually will visit every 1 or 2 weeks to say their greetings. I'm usually here to remind them of books."

"Nerd," I said, giggling, "did you say that they will be able to jump class if they're smart? Not all kids were like you."

"Well yeah, but they grow with books, nothing can go wrong with that," he countered.

"That Stephen Hawking boy...," I muttered, "he remind me of you."

"Ah, Hyun Shik? He's smart, really smart, "His father and mother died in a nasty car accident on their way to work. He's the only one who survived. I told him that their mother and father are in heaven... so he aims to go to outer space. It's the closest place possible to heaven, he said. I guess he wants to be as close as possible to his parents. He might be able to be the pilot for our honeymoon to Mars later on."

"You're not going to do it yourself?"

"Nope, I want to sit and tease you on our way to the honeymoon destination later."

"Here, wear this," he said, covering my head with the veil, "... pretty girl."

* * *

"In the name of the Father, of the Son, and the Holy Spirit, amen," I heard he chanted. His eyes focused on the sculpture in the middle of the church as he prayed, "Father, I couldn't come here for a long time. I was caught up with the ugly reality in front of my eyes and forgot the importance of love."

"I... have a confession to make," he said, gripping her hands tighter, turning his focus on me, "When I was a little, I did not believe in God. I went to the church because I saw people there who lived differently, better lives than I did. I wanted to be part of them. I was happy at Church. I was at least treated like a human being."

I feel my eyes welling up as I listen to his confession as I intertwined our fingers, giving him my strength to him to keep going. I felt his palm sweating and how tense he is right now.

"After losing my brother, changing my identity several times, taking dangerous jobs and just wasted a lot of money... I did not live an honest, true life. I didn't deserve to be loved," he smiled as he shook his head softly, "But I was wrong."

"There was someone in this Earth who loves me. I encountered the holiest of love inside her. I realized that this is fate... this is a miracle... that this is love...! God does exist...," he said, his own eyes begun to well up as I start to cry, "So I've come here to promise to you."

He let my hands go before he held them softly as he made his pledge:

" _I promise to treat her as the most precious person to me._

_I promise to love her endlessly until my last breath..._

_Dear Lord, please listen to my heart..._

_My promise; I will live my life with truth and love._

_No matter what hardship faces me, I will solemnly speak the truth in front of my love and protect her. I pray again and again so that my last day is the day I protect this person with the most beautiful heart."_

This, wasn't meant to be a marriage. But I know very well that I don't need a piece of paper to prove our bond. In this quiet church with a crumpled dress instead of Vera Wang's; Holy Spirit as the witness instead of our family; birds chirping instead of wedding bells; hands filled with hope instead of a bouquet of flowers; for now, this is enough.

This is our mock wedding.

With true vows.

" _I promise to love him in his entirety;_

_From his blinding shine down to his weakest light._

_He shall be the reason I chase for every shooting star,_

_To hope for our endless happiness._

_I promise to be with him in every step of the way,_

_and carry him over every threshold._

_I vow that my love will remain unchanged for the rest of my life."_

As my vow ended, both of us inched to close the distance between and seal it with a kiss... That is until the church door suddenly opened, revealing a bunch of kids stumbled down to the floor. The Father awkwardly smiled, standing at the door, safe from the grand slide. I felt blood crept onto my face as I saw how so many people witnessed our antics, Holy Spirit my butt, there's so many people here! The kids hollered at how happy they are seeing their hyung getting married. 'We got a nuna', they chanted. They were jumping around all over the place. The chanting soon changed as they remembered that the wedding vows always ended with a kiss, and they haven't seen any because of the disturbance.

"If you don't kiss the vow is invalid!" a boy pointed out. Saeyoung gasped in mock surprised.

"Really? So I have to kiss her now then!"

"YES, YES, YES, YES!" they chanted.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Father said, "You brats, it's too early to see people kissing, go back to the dorm!"

"Ah, Fatherrr..." they whined. Saeyoung and I both laughed at their cute antics. He knelt down again, as if it's his habit every time he talk to a kid.

"Hey, will you help me?" he asked, earning nods by the kids, "This person here, is really really shy. So she will cry if I kissed her in front of all of you. She will hate me."

"Nuna will cry because she's shy? Nuna, you're a crybaby!" one of them hollered.

"How about we just turn around and..."

"Ah, what's the point, we won't see it then!"

"Heeeeeeeeey! I said go back to the dorm!" warned Father, "you want me to confiscate your books?!"

"Noooo!" they chanted, marched out of the church, unwillingly. We waved to see them off as I feel a something poked my leg. It was the Stephen Hawking boy, still with that book in his arms. His head down as he fidgets around nervously.

"...Hyun Shik?" I said, knelt down like Saeyoung always did, "do you need something?"

"Uh..," he stuttered, his head down, "are you.. Luciel hyung's wife?"

"Uhm.. well, not really, not yet, but we love each other," I said caressing his soft hair. We shouldn't lie to kids, right?

Hyun Shik suddenly set his body straight, cheeks flushed as his hands gripping his book tighter, is expression firm

"So.. so I still have a chance!" he exclaimed. I look up to him as my eyes feels like getting bigger as I stared at the boy.

_Chance? What chance?_

"Nuna, I like you! Please wait a bit more until I'm taller than hyung, and let's get married at the space station!" he hollered. He left a kiss on my cheek as he ran away.

I shook my head in disbelief as I touched my cheek and stood up. As expected from the kids under Saeyoung's care, even the way to propose is the same. Hyun Shik apparently shares the same type as Saeyoung. I was smiling from my thoughts about the boy just now who came back and go like a storm, when his hands hold mine again as he pouted.

"You can't be swayed by any man but me alright? I will marry you first. Me!" he claimed, "You're getting swayed, aren't you? Young Soo is right, I should've validate the vow soon."

I feel warm hands circling my waist and holding me against strong body, which entirely different than mine. I can smell his scent being close to him like this. It's always easy for him to make me weak. Just a glimpse of his scent and those golden eyes will put me in a daze. He chuckled in triumph, knowing no man will have this much effect on me as his lips inched painfully slow towards me... and finally reached its destination.

"You are going to surrender your life by waving a bigger white flag," he whispered in his chains of kisses, "Eun Hye... I promise under God's eyes that I will protect and love you until the day I die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know that Saeyoung swing both ways? I suddenly remember my friend's question to her boyfriend, "Hey, if I magically turned into a man, will you still love me?" LOL. I created MC personality who doesn't give two freaking hell about sexual orientation, sorry if there's any of you who got offended.
> 
> I took the scene in Good Ending because it's much more... meaningful. No matter how not religious you are, wedding vow is still a sight to behold! Please stay tuned to... the after ending...*giggles*
> 
> Hyun Shik means rooted in cleverness, he is a smart boy which Saeyoung would say his favorite. I have fun creating the orphanage and their relation to Saeyoung, I hope I can write more about them in the future ^^
> 
> See you on the next chapter!


	26. Love

It was the same night as any other. With generous Moon spread her grace across the hill, along with the soft whisper of the wind caressing the grass, the lullaby from the nature; quiet crickets, the owl hoots, crackling noise from the furnace. But his favorite is the melody of every breath she took. His own goddess who is now laying down in his arms, together in a torn bed in an abandoned cabin, a place that clearly not fitted for a princess that she is. She followed him all the way fearlessly, to a place and condition that she never faced before.

She, who took his heart and loving it even more than he ever did.

Someone he just promised to God a few hours ago that he would protect her at all costs. Even if the price is his life. He traces every inch of her face, that small nose, pouty lips, slightly puffy cheeks and the dark brown eyes which staring back at her with immeasurable adoration. He knows that she's just as hopelessly in love as he is.

The woman puts her palm into his chest, loving every moment they share together at the moment. She loves the softness of his black shirt material and the firm body underneath. She loves the masculine scent from his Chanel perfume tickling her nose. She loves his eyes without the glasses, the bright yellow eyes stared back at her without any barrier, melting her entire existence. She's loving his strong arms around her, silently saying that he will keep her safe from the world. She loves him.

Ever since they spend days in the cabin, this is what they will do until they fall asleep. Laying down together, just enjoying each other's presence, with no words exchanged. As if they try to imprint each other's image in their head, getting ready for the worst.

The only noise they would hear is the automatic messages from Saeyoung's phone, which informing them about Saeran's whereabouts.

"The target is heading north... Approximately 100.24 km... Searching for the best route... Using 101 free way... 210, 72 km," the machine says. The brunette shifted to reach for his phone, just in case he will need it.

"Oh... you don't have to give me the phone," he said, tightening his embrace, "I'm listening. You just stay still. I'm sure you're tired. We're getting closer so that's really good."

"Saeran is still alive," he said, "I think we can find him tomorrow if we just keep going. I've been dreaming of him a lot... I think it's because we're getting closer."

The girl in white snuggled closer to him, Saeyoung smiled bitterly as he strokes her hair, something in him felt guilty for taking her here.

"I know you're really scared. I'm sorry. I promise everything will be over by tomorrow... I honestly still can't believe it...," he gulped, "That I'm chasing after my brother. Without you, I would never have known the pain that my brother went through. I hated God for making me this way. But... I was able to meet you because of all the troubles I went through."

Her heart skipped a beat by his declaration, because it's the same with what she's been thinking.

What is the purpose of deep despair?

Is it to teach you a lesson? Is it something you brought down upon yourself? Can you celebrate the happiness you earned when the sorrow is still fresh, too? Because for Saeyoung, a sorrow yesterday will never balance the joy today. She understood that no matter how deep his love for her, Saeran will always be his first.

"For the first time in my life... I want to do things with another person. And once I started thinking about it, I couldn't stop," he continued, kissing the top of her head lovingly as he lets his imagination wanders far, "There are so many things I want to do with you. From small things, to big grand plans, they're all inside my mind. But I don't want to tell you right now. I'm afraid you'll run off if I tell you... I'm afraid something bad will happen again. If I say it, and something happens to me... it'll be so sad if they don't come true. So for now, the dreams I have about our life will just stay inside me."

There will be a huge hole in his heart with a part missing, a part only his twin brother can fit in. But there's no word to describe how she made him feel content in all other places. He learnt not to dwell in the hole, but to celebrate his other happiness, too. He learnt that love, as naive as it sounds, will actually show him the way.

She will be the death of him, his sweetest weakness, and he would never have it any other way.

"Tonight might be our last night. Or... we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't know the results... but if tonight is our last... I just want to do one thing. Can I... be a bit selfish to you?"

The strong arms around her shifted, putting her in the position they did a lot of time. The golden eyes stared deep into her from above, asking for a something he never hoped for in a long while. For the first time over his relentless wish in years to not be noticed, to be a shadow, dodging every attempt people did to get close with lame jokes so they will not come beyond his line, he finally wished for someone to remember him forever. He would mark her as his.

And with the most literal way possible.

"I want to leave on you an evidence... that I existed," he murmured, his thumb caressing her lips, "I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever. Will you let me?"

* * *

Upon her barely inaudible acceptance, the red haired man showered her lips with passionate kisses. His rational mind keeps saying that he must take it slow for this is probably her first time, but her soft vanilla scent is beckoning him to the edge and he found himself unable to stop. His kisses are demanding, soothing every nerve of her body that he truly wants this, someone wants her this much, and she's enjoying every second of it.

Wet, sloppy noises from the kisses followed by low groans and whimpers from the woman beneath him permeated throughout the room, the heat of each other's body keeping them warm enough from the autumn's stabbing cold wind. The man let out a groan as he finally let go of her, with a trail of saliva between them and start to aim to her collar bone, inhaling her sweet scent. He let himself completely drown in it as he covered her with light kisses and bites, marking her as his partner writhe, while his hands roaming down her bare body underneath the thick sweater.

"I want to touch you," he whispered, kissing her temple. He slowly raises the sweater, getting impatient to feel her skin, "directly."

She whimpered when his husky voice tickled her ear, turning her on even more. Saeyoung can ask anything to her as long as he whispered it to her like this, she thought. She raised her arms, letting the thick fabric left her body and thrown to the floor. A kiss followed after she went completely bare. Still not satisfied, he held her in his arms, lifting her upper body as he suck and bite the other side of her neck, the other hand busy unclasping her bra. Luna let out a giggle by the time he finished. His brows met with confusion.

"I've read some novel... where men always have problem unclasping bras. But I guess it doesn't apply to you," she smiled, "is it because you've worn it before?"

"It can be that," he answered with a hint of mischief in his eyes, whispering to her yet again after he learn to know that she loves it, "or I might just too horny to do blunders."

Blood rushed into her face at the intensity of his words as she let out another whimper when her young hacker began to assault her breasts with light teeth. His warm tongue soon reached for her nipple, the other mounds taken care by his other hands, squeezing it. His lover moaned loudly and arched her back in response, clearly aroused by his actions and desperate for more.

Saeyoung's hands and lips soon switch sides as his hand roamed her waist, reaching for another fabric who dare to go between them. That is until Luna tugged his sleeve, causing him to focus on her attention again. She cupped his face, gently guided it back to her lips, reclaiming the heat. Her finger started to fumble against his shirt, eager to feel his skin as well. Saeyoung granted her silent plea as he took over and use his own to unbutton his shirt. Soft palm caressed his broad chest, trailing down as he uncovered himself slowly. Saeyoung let out a groan at the contact. He pulled himself from her kiss and caress to get rid of his shirt swiftly and threw it on the floor, joining hers.

The very sight of his lean, muscular body in front of her took her breath away. There were a few scars here and there, the result of his line of work, but it only brings out his manliness rather than imperfections. And his scent came out stronger now that he's naked. She reached for his collarbone and down to his abs, her head started to get fuzzy. What did she do to deserve this kind of god? She mused, unconsciously licked her lips. Saeyoung smirked at her antics, happy to please his lover.

"Like what you see?" he grinned, earning another blush.

"Very... you smell so good..." she muttered, inhaling his manly scent.

The red haired male taken aback by her remark, internally noted that she really loves scents. He will definitely keep that in mind for future uses. He went back to his previous work, then, to discard the remaining fabric. He left butterfly kisses from the valley of her breasts down to her stomach, causing her to giggle. The giggle soon turned to another moan as his tip of the tongue trails the area under her stomach while his hands slowly intended to pull down her shorts long with her panties, but what he found underneath is mesmerizing. Saeyoung threw the shorts, leaving the red laced fabric, his eyes filled with desire.

"Be honest with me, were you waiting for this to happen?" he said, lifting her thigh to bite the inner side, his fingers tugged the sinful panties down.

"I-.. ah!" she whimper at the harsh touch, hands gripping the sheets, "Mmh... d-do you like it?"

"I do," he licked his lips in hunger, "shame that this will not getting between you and me any longer tonight."

He successfully yanked to panties down and bury his face between her legs, torturing her with fleeting kisses on her inner thigh. He wanted to see her desire him more, to race her lust with his. He wanted her to be completely his. With the thought dominating his head, his mouth landed to her womanhood, giving it first soft long lick through it.

"Nggh... don't! That's...," she whimpered and shuddered at his intimate touch.

She wanted to tell him that it's not a place he should lick, but his tongue just getting wilder in there. Swiping, nibbling, sucking, he kissed it like he did on her lips until she clenched the sheets and her hips start to move along his rhythm. Saeyoung immediately held her hips gently to keep it down, trying to focus because her scent is driving him insane and her continuous whimpers and moans only made him even hotter. He pulled away from her pussy, licking his lips as he hovered over her, observing the flushed face, contorted in unsatisfied desire. She barely caught her breath when she felt his long finger entered her nether region, reaching to find the spot. When he failed with one finger, he put in another and scissor them for more attempts.

"SAEYOUNG!" she shouted at the touch. Her lover smirked as he got the spot and thrusting his fingers to make her surrender in delight, his arms held her thrashing hips in place.

"Noo... ah! I- I can't...Seven..!" she whined, forgetting his real name in the process. Her legs bent and her toe curled in ecstasy. She felt something gathered under her stomach and it tingles, begging to get out.

"Let it out, love, I'll keep you safe," he soothed her, his fingers still thrusting, He determined to make her wet and cum before the actual intercourse. This is her first time and he must make sure he can slide inside without hurting her too much, "Look at me, I want to see you when you cum."

5th stroke... 6th, 7th, 8th... until she lost count. She's not even sure that it was 5th in the first place. Luna soon sobbed without tears, there's an unknown heat enveloped her thoroughly, the wet mess inside of her convulsed as it no longer able to contained any friction no more, her back arched as she shatters into his mercy. Completely surrendered.

"Oh, God...," she trembles. What would become of her by the time he actually did it? She thought. Her hands pulled him for a kiss in which he granted immediately. That was her first orgasm, and the young man determined that it won't be her last tonight.

The carnal passion reflected in Saeyoung's eyes thrilled Luna as well. She blushed, seeing Saeyoung licked his fingers, cleaning it up from her essence. It's like her wildest fantasy came to life. Every time the thought that this is her another dream, his touches reminded her that she's wide awake. Had this is a few days ago, she would have scooted away from him, proving his theory about how she's not ready for him just yet. But the urgency and the uncertainty of their tomorrow makes every moment with him precious, she felt herself attached to him, unable to let go.

Her thoughts faded away as she heard the rustling sound. Her eyes immediately trailed down to his fingers who's undoing his slacks, anticipating. He chuckled when he saw how her eyes glinted with hunger at his movement. He threw his pants to wherever, revealing his hard manhood. Luna gaped at the sight of it with the stupidest and cliche question roaming in her head: How is he going to fit in her? She read about average size for Asian men, but she started to wonder if constant workout will make it grow past that.

"Hey, eyes up here," he murmured, snapping her from her daze. The girl looked up to him and tasted his lips again for God knows how many times tonight.

He eventually pulled away to part her legs, settling himself between her legs, getting ready for the final course. Luna visibly flinched at his movement, cautious by his every move. All the stories about having the painful first time running through her mind. It's scary, but the pleasure of his touches was too strong and hungry looks Saeyoung was having made her anticipate it as well.

Saeyoung slowly try to fit himself into her, silently observing her expression. She bit her lips and let out an occasional whimper at the contact. He kissed her gently, trying to make her at ease, but her body tensed again when the tip of his cock went deeper. She felt a weird feeling of being filled by something thicker than his fingers awhile ago.

He captured her lips in hungry kisses, trying to distract her from the intrusion. He's being patient because it's her first time, but she's clenching too much and it's getting unbearable for him. Saeyoung felt the barrier as he gritted his teeth, his breath getting labored. He had to move.

"I swear that this is going to be the last time I hurt you," he whispered.

As soon as the words escaped his lips, he thrust into her, breaking the barrier in one swift move. The friction had Luna clenched her teeth and teared up, her delicate fingers scratched his broad back. It hurts so much! She started to lose the rhythm of her breath and screamed.

"Luna, focus on me," he said, slightly panicked over her tears, kissing her deeply trying to distract her.

"Sae-ah! Please...," she whined against his lips.

"I'm sorry, I had to," he whispered, feeling guilty, "the pain will go soon, alright? Feel me."

She closed her eyes and let every touches overcome her fear. The gentle kisses, his hands caressing her thigh to angle his movement, and his cock – inside of her, giving her the most obscene experience she never had before. Luna tried to breathe properly and the pain eventually subsides after she relaxed herself.

"Y-you can move now," she stuttered.

"Are you alright? We-we can stop..."

"No, I want you," she replied, pulling him into another searing kiss, "hurry..."

Saeyoung was already over the edge in the first place, and her acceptance only made it worse. He gripped one of her legs and angled his position, aiming the same spot he's been hitting with his fingers earlier, intended to make her cum again and again to make her wetter and ease her pain. His thrusting became even more urgent as her moan got even louder and more frequent, a cue that she start to enjoying this.

"Feels good?" he asked, teasing her as he thrust harder and faster, earning yet another loud, melodious, lewd sound.

"Ah- mmh, yes... oh, God...," she writhe, clenching the sheets, "Saeyoung, slow do- ah!"

He would slow down if she's really in pain, but he knew from how wet and tight her pussy is right now that at this rate she's saying that because he turned her on too much – that's why he ignored her plea. He would show her that sex isn't the pain that she experienced at the first time.

Thinking that she's wet enough, Saeyoung start to lift her hips, bringing it closer to him as he thrust into her faster and deeper. He let his eyes wander off her body. She's shuddering, her breasts moving around wildly, she smells so good with her sweat glistening all over her body. Her lips swollen from his kisses, a trail of saliva came down from her mindless moan caused by him. It thrilled him as he gulped, moving his hips to drive her crazy. The voice behind his back keep telling him to keep going, to claim her deeper as his.

He would make sure that she will not forget about him.

His calm demeanor soon slipped as he went faster. He started to groan louder and grunts, closing his eyes, feeling the delectable friction. She's so damn tight and fits him like a glove. He pulled out, earning a disappointed moan from her and he lay down with his sides, pulling her into his chest and entered her from behind. He held her close and shifted her leg for better access. She moaned louder, pleased with how their entire body melted together. He had to do this. His thrust getting desperate as he pulled out completely only to ram it back into her several times, making her whimper to him.

"Luna, I love you," he chanted into her ears, getting lost in pleasure. He groped her breast, squeezing it, loving the sensation of the soft mounds in his palm, his lips still whispering to her ears, "I love you, I love you so much. You felt so good..."

The sweet nothings whispered to her turned her on too much and she felt herself let out liquids from her insides. Saeyoung let out a delectable groan, clearly feeling the sticky fluid on his cock. But apparently the mild cum wasn't up to his satisfaction.

He put Luna back to their position before, hips lifted to meet his carnal thrust. But this time, he will make sure she had her shattering orgasm again in his arms. His fingers start stroking her nub, making her body tensed up. She felt herself getting close, and chanted her final wish.

"I... I want to hold you when I cum...," she whined.

He granted her wish as he put her down, his lips claimed hers in amorous kisses, his hands still busy on her pearl, encouraging her to let go. Luna's arms wrapped around his broad back again, caressing it as she let out more moans.

"Saeyoung, I- I'm...!"

"With me, my love," he said, thrusting his hips faster into her, feeling close. He prepared to let himself out soon but Luna sensed his concern and pulled him close to whisper to him.

"Pill," she said. A switched flipped inside his mind as his thrusts getting urgent, faster, deeper and with irregular pace, reaching deeper inside of her until she felt the tip kissing her deep inside.

"Oh, God, Saeyoung!" she screamed, what have she done? He's going to let go a lot. She came undone after his last deep thrust which made her seeing stars, bringing Saeyoung to spilled jets of sperm inside her, unable to hold himself back. Her name came from his lips in groans and guttural sounds, clenching her hips tight against her as he threw his head back, drowning himself completely in pleasure. The dark brown eyes rolled back at her first time being cummed inside by a person she loved, feeling content.

Saeyoung reveled in the sight underneath him as he licked his lips; his lover, her soft hair splayed on the sheet, her beautiful breast heaved up and down, catching her breath. Her entire body flushed, his scent beckoning to him. Her pussy glistened with his essence. And God, how he loved seeing his marks across her neck. _She looks thoroughly fucked_.

"Are your body okay?," he murmured, decided to pull out, earning another moan from her.

"A bit sore... but I'm fine," she said, caressing his cheeks gently, giving him a smile,

"Luna..., at this rate I really won't be able to live without you..." he said. Saeyoung shifted his body from hovering over her to lying on his back beside her, pulling her body into his chest, "Come live with me after all of this ended."

"That will be difficult, you will have to go against my mom," she giggled.

"Uh... is she... scary?"

"I think any mom will be scary if her daughter said she will live together with a man."

"But!" he exclaimed, "You will definitely live with me if she approves then?"

"If Saeran approve me, yes," she countered, earning a groan, knowing that Saeran will be difficult to convince.

Luna went on and on about her dreams of tomorrow. She can't wait to cook him meals when he's working. She would love to redecorate her own room if she were really live with him; the ideas which Saeyoung declined because she will be sleeping with him at the same room. She would adopt a cat and so on. Saeyoung, on the other hand, kept silent about his plans, still sticking to his words earlier. He would let out a laugh over her ridiculous ideas and pouted on the mention of some ideas which will require her to be away from him.

There are a lot of possibilities can happen on their path starting tomorrow, but that's alright. Because they have each other. Both of them determined to protect each other with their own life. Because this is real, and one of them can be taken out of the picture in a blink of an eye. The fear creeping up into both of their chest, because being brave for living and dying – both are scary if one left another. Tonight is their last day because tomorrow is a gamble. They will do everything they can and let luck decide their fate.

_But we all know luck is an intersection of chance and readiness, aren't we?_

_The day we gave up, is the day when we draw our last breath._

_Saeran, wait for us. We will save you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first lemon. Holy shit I wrote 3k+ words of lemon, brb confessing to God. I seriously need your feedback on this. Too long? Too boring? Please let me know. I laughed at my teacher in writing class saying that reading erotica is considered studying, but now I get what he meant. Damn, it's difficult.
> 
> Okay so.. This story will have at least 2-3 more chapters? Long chapters. Yes, I will wreck the secret ending a bit so we can do something more with the snake.. I mean Rika.
> 
> The perfume Seven's using in this chapter is Chanel's Bleu, it's men fragrance but I use it too because the smell is so nice, you should try ; ;


	27. Torment

It smells.

The entire place reek of rancid smells all over it. Along with a heavy smell of earth caused by the rain. The autumn wind stabbing each of our flesh from the trellis covered window. There's some pools of water here and there, making it uncomfortable to sit or sleep anywhere. It's freezing and not even my sweater can handle this kind of assault.

We were in the cabin before we got dragged all the way here by Mint Eye disciples, thanks to Saeyoung who put too much trust for his twin. Who would give a phone to a hostage, and a prominent hacker at that? I am angry. But the blood dripping off his shoulder is a constant reminder that he's hurting enough to receive my attitude. I kept myself close to the fire to earn a little bit of warmth, trying to get my mind out of the stabbing pain inside of my stomach.

Anything will do to keep my stomach filled, else I'm going to faint soon.

From hunger and acute ulcer or from stress.

I don't think anyone's faces can be any paler than Saeyoung's when we saw her. It was the worst plot twist that he and the rest of RFA could ever handle. The immaculate being they have been worshipping all this time is a _vile._ Though I can see why she captivated their hearts. She is ethereal. Her very presence oozes charisma. She doesn't walk; she floats down the floor. She doesn't hold her chin too high or too low, just enough for her to see straight to her opponent, silently telling them that she is not someone to be taken lightly. The way she moves remind me of a ballerina. No unnecessary use of muscles, just pure elegance. She is the Swan Princess of the Lake. The rumors are all true.

Except that she is actually the Nessie of the Loch Ness. Siren of the Seas.

Blonde hair, slim waist, green eyes. A pair of haunting green mint eyes stared down at us from the throne.

I should've known.

I felt weird having V as our culprit and been thinking of anything but the fact that he betrayed RFA, but this is absurd. She's supposed to be dead. What is she doing here, alive, and leading a cult on top of that? I always thought that a cult is some kind of stupid propaganda from whatever government, because there's no way people can be that delusional. But the more you know...

_Sigh._

"Luna?" a voice called me, "are you okay?"

A pair of gold eyes met mine, it's filled with concern. How am I to answer that kind of question which came from someone who's having a bleeding shoulder?

"I'm alright, how's your wound?" I asked, decided not to bring up Rika.

"I'll live," he said, putting his jacket over my shoulder, leaving him only with his red shirt, "it's cold isn't it? It's dirty because of my blood, but it's better than nothing."

"You promised that you will treasure your life more," I said, slowly taking off his jacket and help him wear it back.

"She's right, you know. You can't protect her with half dead body," another voice came in.

"I'll protect her until my last breath, please don't worry," Saeyoung sneered at his assistant, "Vanderwood."

"Whoaa, how touching, what if you died before you got to save her, huh? You want to give her to me?"

"I won't, she's not safe with you," he smirked before he focused his eyes on me, "and she's not for give away. No more."

I chuckled at the last remark and so did he.

"Ha! Did you intend to give her away before?" he joked, "by the way, is there really no way to get out of here? Damn..."

"The only path to go is that window, but we have nothing to blow it up," Seven said.

"The hell happened between you and bombs?" his partner shuddered, "you learnt a lot during your mission to the North, huh?"

_North? North Korea?_

"Shit, shush!" he cursed, "in case you forget, she's here..."

"Is it true that they worship their leader?" I asked.

"Leader?" Vanderwood asked, confused, "aah, not North Korea. He went to Russia."

_Wait, what?_

"Vanderwood, you ass...," Seven gritted his teeth and clench Vanderwood's collar.

"Did you ride a bear with Putin?" I asked with glee, earning surprised looks from both. They snort not long after that.

"Those pictures are fake," he chuckled, "you can even find his picture riding a meteor if you want to. But do you know that he likes cats?"

"Does he?" I exclaimed.

"Yep, actually I taught him how to draw one," he said with pride, "the rear view, though"

"That hideous drawing came from you? I thought you can do everything," Vanderwood cringed, recalling the cat picture.

We let out a quiet laugh, a pathetic sounded exhale which we let out to resemble a laugh, if anything. Is it possible to escape, at all? No device to communicate, no weapon. I suggested to just use the fire to burn the guards, but it will cause too much noise and we will be executed on the spot. At least me and Vanderwood. They would love to keep the young genius alive.

I'm back to my nibbling as the three of us went back to a deafening silence once again, each thinking about any way to commence a jail break. But none came up with any idea. Saeyoung is getting paler by the minute, too.

Two guards suddenly came to our cell, each one grabbing their hostage's arms and threw him to us. Turquoise hair, torn cardigan, beaten body and blank eyes; it was V.

* * *

"It's all my fault," he said, breathless, "Rika did nothing wrong. Mint Eye, Magenta... and this everlasting party... Rika made the wrong decisions because of the world I showed her."

"So you brainwashed Rika?"

"I don't know if that's the right way to put it... but it's true that this is all because of me. So I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Saeran and everyone got involved..."

I look at the man in front of us. The great photographer, V, is standing there with beaten body, his clothes are ragged and dirty. The turquoise eyes slowly lost its' glow, he can barely focus on one of us while he continuously apologize to the fuming Saeyoung.

Rika has been dwelling in despair for a long time, he said. She was once captivated by his photographs and start to feel safe knowing how someone can capture such a beauty of the world, something that she's been viewing. She always has this idea that people should love and care for each other, that's also the reason she held RFA parties. Assuming that V is also like her based on his photographs, she gradually fell in love. V, too, adoring her innocent soul.

Gradually over the years of relationship, V discovered that Rika need serious therapy for her depression after she lost her dog, Sally. Rika was having it for his sake, even though she felt uncomfortable with it, but stopped after the first weeks. She constantly blamed herself after the death and her ideal of a happy and peaceful world turned into something else. Based on her self-acclaimed failure because she let Sally died in natural ways, she concluded that the natural way also will not keep the good will going. She claimed that people need a force, a coercion to help people, because that's just how the world should roll. Just like her beloved Sally needed a surgery to force the life out of her, the world also needs the same power.

And she shall be the executor.

V, on the other hand, someone that she thought will understand her, said that its dictatorship. They got into a fight then, resulting V's blind eyes. They part ways, Rika with Mint Eye and V lied to RFA saying that she committed suicide to keep her away from the rest. He disguised himself as a disciple to gather information about Mint Eye and their moves, constantly giving directions to Saeyoung on what to do about me and when to hold the party. His constant disappearing all this time was due to his hiding.

But even when they are separated in views, his love was and is unyielding. He blindly claimed that the only way is to let her destroy him until she's satisfied. Something that irked me so.

* * *

I walked to him, the broken man like any other, his head held down. There's blood coming out from the corner of his mouth from Saeyoung punches earler. I sat beside him after looking for any dry floor available. I touched his shoulder to let him know that I'm close, and he looked to the sides, his gesture alert.

"It's me," I said. His shoulder relaxed. We sat there for some good minutes until he exhaled and decided to talk.

"She was a sweet, innocent girl," he suddenly said, "we met years ago, in my exhibition. She was there, admiring the sun photograph I took. She came on day 1 and the next day, too, only to stare at it for hours. I gave it to her in the end, with a cup of coffee as the payment."

"You're smooth, huh?" I chuckled. Vanderwood stared at us from another corner and elbowed Saeyoung to quietly gave the signal to look at us. He frowned but went back to their own conversation instead.

"We.. know each other deeper after that," he reminisced, "You see, she always has immense desires to help people, she's pure, that's what captivates me. It's easy for her to be affected by anything because she's innocent... But while I find it adorable, she viewed it as it's her biggest flaw, it's what caused her depression. She said that I'm weird... for loving her."

"... I know that her depression has gotten out of control when she start to hurt herself. She doesn't have to, she have me."

_What? What does he mean by that?_

"Food delivery!" a cute voice came from out of nowhere.

Meowy!

"Oh, oh my. Little girl I missed you!" I said, petting her.

"Aaaargh! Isn't this the one that spits fire? This is what you called?!" Vanderwood screeched, running away into the furthest corner.

_Pathetic_

"Good job, cat robot. I'm glad I put a lot of care into the evasion algorithm. Can't believe it got here without getting hurt."

"What did it bring? It's holding some tomato in its mouth?"

"I saw tomatoes growing north of this building. I analyzed it through the satellite before we left."

"Spitting out tomatoes meowww..." she opened her mouth, letting out five tomatoes, earning another shriek from Vanderwood, "Five in total, meow!"

Vanderwood kept himself safe in his corner while Saeyoung pick up one of the tomatoes and cleaning it up using his shirt.

"Luna, eat this," he said, offering the red fruit, "you're hungry, right? You're really pale."

"...Thank you," I said, licking my chapped lips and reluctantly grab the fruit from him. He stared at me in silence. I got his code and nibbled on the tomato, earning his smile and a pat on my head.

"You're a strange dude, you know that? Should've made it getting some bandages of medicine instead," said Vanderwood. Saeyoung shook his head saying that he doesn't have time for that kind of command.

"Robot cat, how is the security here?"

"Three humans are guarding, meow. And a woman caught me on my way, meow."

_Well, damn._

* * *

We came out from the cell, alright. But not by our effort. Our hands were tied with thick ropes, we were dragged by the mindless believers to their Savior's throne to receive whatever salvation they're spouting. They really want Saeyoung alive for moving this quick. I saw Saeyoung in front of me, his shoulder bleeding even more from the harsh treatments from the guards earlier.

"Luna, I'll try to stall time. Please be safe until Jumin's here," he said, breathless. Sweat dropping from his temple.

I was too focused on him, not realizing that the malevolent herself has arrived with her glorious garb.

"...For everlasting happiness," she said, followed by her believer's chants.

"We will now begin the entering ceremony for our new disciples," she said, her voice firm, "These three here will cleanse themselves of the unnecessary knowledge acquired in the contaminated world. They will give their all to endure the process, and pledge to participate in the party of paradise that only pursues everlasting happiness and joy."

_God, the hell is this woman has been drinking?_

_Depression is one thing, but it's different if she starts to hurt people like this!_

"But before, we will proceed with the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner," she continues, eyes on her admirer. I saw how her eyes got darken, she doesn't even bother to hide the malice within. She ordered one of her disciples to drag him to the middle of the throne room, another bringing numerous tools that I have never known existed, nor that I know what is their use. But I do recognize some syringes on another tray.

V's face got pale. So much for your bluff to let her destroy you. Of course you're scared. You're scared and you don't deserve this, why won't you understand?

"V..! V no, run away!" I screamed, desperate. I kept struggling in the ropes, trying to make it loose, but to no avail. I despise this. I felt my arms starts to hurt as i keep struggling. I heard Saeyoung and Vanderwood telling me to stop, but I refuse to do so. Tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I can't let someone dying or tortured in front of me!

_Why do I have to be so powerless?_

My pathetic struggles were stopped by the loud sound from the door, someone broke into the throne room.

"...Savior!" the person yelled, "Didn't you say that you will not accept Luciel as a disciple?!"

It was Saeran. And Saeyoung reacted immediately. He, too, getting impatient and start ordering Vanderwood to cut the ropes using the sharp stone he found earlier. The plan was to use it when Jumin arrived, so we can run away safely. But knowing Saeyoung, he won't be able to wait that much the moment he saw his brother.

"I can't... let them take... Saeran... hurry...!" he said, barely able to breathe.

"Vanderwood, cut the rope already!" I told him sternly, still keeping my voice down.

"Are both of you nuts?! Think about yourselves first!"

"I have someone I know about to get tortured, you idiot, how am I supposed to calm down! Cut it off!" I told him.

We were too busy bickering, not knowing that Saeyoung has been doing the same method as I did to let the rope loose. I immediately stopped talking the moment I heard another disgusting order from Rika:

"...Anyone here." She said, her voice melodious but void of emotion, "Take Saeran away. He needs to be brainwashed again."

_Sick bitch._

I was busy cursing Her Highness when I saw another blood dripped from Saeyoung, his wrist was bruised and torn, the result from all of forced friction he did to let go of the ropes.

"Saeyoung!"I exclaimed, quietly, "Vanderwood, you fool, cut it off he's hurting himself!"

Vanderwood looks around and took out the weapon, immediately try to cut off the ropes. Saeyoung jet out from the confinement as soon as it's loose, shielding his dear brother.

"..No, I can't let you take Saeran. Not this time!"

He rushed in front of his brother, body stained with blood. His breath is uneven, cold sweat all over his body and his stance about to falter. That weak and broken man, using even his last breath to protect his twin, struggling to atone the sins he had committed years ago. I found myself lost any power in my body as well due to all the pressures. Never in my life I felt so tired under 24 hours. It's tiring to see this chain of pain. It's depressing and unbearable to watch. It's tiring to see him, skin paler than any other, battered in blood, desperately holding to his only life line; his beloved brother.

_Let them go already!_

"Leave them alone!" I yelled, sobbing, ".. me, use me instead. Just take me... "

I saw Saeyoung's stare pierced me, his eyes filled with dread.

"You? I have no use of you," she replied, sneering at me.

"Use me as the way to bend Saeyoung as you will, just don't hurt them with your torturous method," I replied her, "he would definitely listen to you."

Saeyoung will be able to let himself go as long as he has more time and safe from any brainwashing, I just need to endure her methods until he do so. I gritted my teeth to get a grip. It terrifies me, I saw those tools, I can't unsee it.

_I'll be able to handle it._

_I'll live._

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" the red head shouted, "I'll do what you want, just let Saeran and Luna alive.."

"No! Take me instead, hold me as a hostage if you want to, do whatever you want, just don't touch them!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" he screeched, "I don't want to hear anything from you! Rika, you need me, I'm the one you want. Let them go...! Let Saeran go...! All of you...! Stop it. Stop doing this to my family! Stop it, we're going home now..."

His words cut off as his body went limp and he fell to the floor. I felt all blood drained from my face, as I try to inspect his current state from afar. He's breathing.. he's alive, but for how long...?

"Take away the one who just fainted! And lock the other one up!" the blonde commanded. But the white haired boy won't have any of it.

His shuddering form grabbed the hidden gun under his shirt, pointing it to everyone in sheer panic. His face flustered as he grips his head, looking confused by the sight in front of him. His entire body tensed when the moment Saeyoung shield him, it must have given him a huge shock to see the person he despised the most used his beaten up body to keep him safe. Rika is driving him into the corner for contradicting her own way to brainwash Saeran, and he's now having the very opposite effect.

"Savior, there's no way you'd do this to me... You're the one who saved me. You're the first one to truly loved me...! You'd never betray me! No way you'd do this to me... but you've changed. Ever since that man came!"

Saeran start to steadily point the muzzle to the clueless blind man, who have no idea of what's going on. I was sobbing over Saeyoung and keep struggling to cut the ropes off using the blade that Vanderwood left when he's worrying over Seven. I felt every single part of my muscle left my body the more i struggled. Oh, God, I can't take this.

_This much pain..._

_Mother..._

* * *

_It was a sunny day, the sunlight streaks through the leaves of the tree. Some of it reflected in a woman's squinted eyes, trying to protect itself from the light. One of her hands gripping the trunk, another stretch out to the branch. Her lips let out something resembles rat's noises, trying to lure an orange tabby on it. The cat sniffed her finger before it reluctantly came closer and closer until she can hold it. The middle-aged woman immediately grabbed the tabby and struggled to come down the ladder. A smaller form frowned in annoyance and fear._

" _Mom, are you crazy?! You will hurt yourself!" her daughter exclaimed, taking the cat from her grasp._

" _Well, she was scared and won't be able to come down, someone must help her!" she defended._

" _Well, we can call anyone else to save her!"_

" _Uh.. well...," she hesitated, trying to find a away to retort, ".. that could be you, but you're a scaredy cat yourself!"_

_Ugh. That hit the nerve, the girl thought._

" _That's still not an excuse to climb up! Take care of yourself first!"_

" _Eh... yeah, fine," she replied whatever. The 56 years old woman is fearless. She loves cats and basically will do anything she could to save them. Their home has 30ish rescue cats in total, the result of her series of 'but they're so pitiful' sayings whenever she came across kittens on the road. Her daughter told her to stop it because it will be tiring for her, and she eventually stopped picking up cats. But she will still endanger herself anyway. This is the 3rd time this week that she climb up to something to save cats._

" _You should take care of yourself, you know, you're not that young anymore," her daughter said._

" _It mattered because I'm not young anymore," she said, smiling. Her daughter looked up to her, "You see, I'd rather hurt to save, instead of living in guilt because I'm too scared to do something."_

" _But you have your family too, can't you live just for us?"_

" _Eun Hye, I am living for you, but it shouldn't mean I need to stop helping others, no?"_

" _But..."_

" _Listen to me," she said, "there are a lot of people in this world that needs to be saved. The God can't reach him directly because he's busy, so He would send one of His children once in a while to save them. And the chosen one can be you, or me."_

" _But why does it feels like you got too much turn to help?" her daughter asked innocently._

" _Because... I have so much love to give," she smiled, "from you."_

" _.. So I will have my turn, too? Because I got so much love too from you!" she exclaimed. Her mother pats her head lovingly._

" _Yes, you will," she smiled._

* * *

"This is all because of you... It's all because of you.. that this has happened to me!"

Saeran's yelling reached my ears, but fell on deaf ears. It's the same buzz whenever I heard too much pain spit by someone. The voice fell into me in wild shouts, yelling, screeches, and I shook it off and inhale.

"Hey, you fucked up brat," I said to the bleached haired boy. He stared back at me, his eyes wild, "yeah, you."

Look at this pitiful sight. He's standing there like a cornered rat, his brother laid down on his heels, barely breathing. His grip on the gun is so tight that I can see the veins popping out. Rika was his only hope, but she betrayed him in the end. How long has it been since the last time he feel loved? This shouldn't happen to any of them, to anyone. How long has it been? 2 years? 3? The domino effect of one suffering has caused too much chaos and I can't leave it alone.

Saeran will shoot anyone in the room, at this rate. The disciple fortunately, are a bunch of scaredy cat without Rika's order. They kept their distance as they watch Saeran went crazy and pointing gun anywhere.

Many people will die. And if he's the cause of it, he will dwell in jail for God knows how many years.

Not to mention the exposure that this case would bring to the twins... Not even Jumin can handle the media frenzy over this kind of case. They won't leave this alone.

The worst case...

_Their father will find them._

"Saeran," I said, "don't aim it at him, I'm the one you want."

"Hah! This stupid girl! You were saying that earlier too, do you really want to die?! HUH?! DO YOU!?"

_If I can make him satisfied in one shot..._

"I'd say anything to make sure this evil witch will not brainwash Saeyoung, because I know he will be able to get out of here and take me along as long as his smart head stays normal... but despite of my purpose to keep Saeyoung alive, this time it's true. I'm the one you want."

"THE SAVIOR ISN'T EVIL!" he screamed madly, his arms shaking in sheer panic, "AND I DON'T NEED YOU!"

_Good._

"Your brother loves me," I said I finished my line. I felt my stomach churning, something's hitting from the inside and my muscle getting sore. Saeran's stiffened as I continued, "...deeply. You will scar him for life if you kill me. You've thought about it, haven't you? To make him pay for his mistakes for leaving you. And that witch is still a bitch."

I smirked at him, taunting. I know that he's calculating. He kept stiffening without doing anything so I decided to do the last part to trigger him further. I walked up to Rika, close enough to do what I intend to do...

I spat on her face.

"You... YOU!" he screamed, aiming the muzzle to me.

"DO IT, SAERAN!" I bellowed.

.

.

.

And it happened in a split second.

I heard a loud bang.

I felt my body went limp and sways to the front. Vanderwood's voice echoed in my head, desperately calling me with absurd words, probably because he doesn't know my name in the first place. My entire body ache and I vomited up any remains in my body.

A few moments after there's muffled stern voices across the room.

It was the last thing I heard...

.

.

.

_Jumin will arrive soon, and Saeran will be hospitalized in mental hospital._

_He will get better, with Saeyoung by his side._

_This will not scar him for life,_

_because he will be happy with his brother._

_Saeyoung..._

_You gave me all the love your brother deserved..._

_I'm just giving it back._

.

.

.

...and the last thing I saw is red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrecked the Secret Ending and I have no regrets. Sorry not sorry, Cheritz.
> 
> Also I realize that there's another story with similar condition... sigh... I regret not writing it first the moment I pictured it in my mind... but I try to make it different even though it's hard.
> 
> P.S: I'm satisfied to be able to spit on Rika through writing.


	28. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.. wow I didn't expect so much support! Thank you! Thank you for loving the spat scene, too LOL. Ah, that felt really good. I'm not disregard the fact that Rika's sick, but she's hurting a LOT of people because of that, so it's still unforgivable.
> 
> Okay onto the next chapter!

_Mint Eye Headquarters - 6:40 P.M_

Saeran was shuddering after he did the deed, and soon went limp, gripping his head, groaning painfully.

"The door is open. Back off!" a stern voice commended, "Three, two, one..."

.

.

**BANG!**

"The door's open!" said Vanderwood in the midst of his desperate calls for the 2nd collapsed body, "Here, we're here! HELP!"

"We are, in, Sir, over," said the man in black suit, stepping into the throne room with a gun in hand, ready to fire. More of them came into view, relieving the blonde secret agent.

"There..there's some injured, please.. please take them immediately!" he wailed. A man helped him stand up and escape the place. He couldn't help to look back as he went and keep blabbering about how they should immediately save them.

Behind the countless guards is Jumin Han, walking into the crime scene equipped with bullet-proof jacket. His face has been pale the moment he heard a gunshot from the room and it got even worse as he took the scenery in front of him.

V was the first thing whom came into view in the middle of the crowded people with weird garbs who's getting arrested. His childhood friend was being helped by one of his men to walk while he won't stop calling for his lover.

_Lover?_

_Rika?_

The medic team he called beforehand rushes in, distracting him. They lift the red head who's lying limp on the floor, his shoulder bleed so much and his wrists badly bruised. The team said something about him losing a lot of blood and rushes him out. He sighed as he tried to be composed, he was ready to see Saeyoung to be hurt the moment he saw the incomplete coordinates, but the next view made him speechless.

He moved his line of sight a bit, and he saw her. It was really Rika, grunting and wailing as his two men try to arrest and drag her out along with another person with white hair. He can barely recognize her in that distorted face and messed up hair. She was always been his angel, the only person who understood him. Why is she alive? Why does she wear that weird garb as well? What is happening here?

"Jumin... Han Jumin, it's me...," she said. Jumin was close to hyperventilating the moment the melodious voice called out to him, "you're here for me right? Let's go to paradise... I should've been with you instead of that traitor... Jumin.. JU... LET GO OF ME!"

The petite, blonde woman screeches like an evil spawn in front of him, trying to get out from the guards' grip. That's the moment he finally understands that she is not the Rika he used to know. It makes sense to him now, Rika is the leader of Mint Eye. He doesn't know when all of this started and he doesn't want to focus on that right now.

"V...," he said, approaching his blind best friend.

"Jumin... is that really you?" he said, arms trying to find his friend's flesh, "Rika.. Rika.. she's..."

"I don't want to talk about it now, V. Too many people injured, let's get out of here first," he said. He turned to his guard, "take him to the Seoul University Hospital, and find Dr. Eun Jeong, an Ophthalmologist. Tell her it's the patient that I told her before. Hurry."

"Jumin, I can't take the surgery, Rika..."

"V, I've had enough of this bullshit. I won't listen to you anymore. I just need you to be alive and well," Jumin said, gritted his teeth, "Take him away, tie him up if you have to."

V held his ground and eventually given up, letting the guards take him away to wherever. He will explain to him after all of this. They need to understand that Rika isn't evil, not at all.

Jumin shook his head and scanned the room, and there's another body laid upside down, the medic team probably left her for last because of Saeyoung's bloody state.

_Brown, long hai_ _r_ _..._

That soft hair belongs to someone he knew. Someone whose eyes has taken his breath away the moment he saw it. It was only through a picture, but from that point on, Rika's shadow has been fading away as hers coming into his life. He felt shiver crawling all over his body as he came closer. Han Jumin is not the one for begging because he worked hard for everything he wants, so he really hoped that God would do him a favor, that she's not what he thinks she is. His heart thumped like never before as he chanted his prayer...

But He was merciless.

His breath hitched when he finally saw the face underneath. It was her, the mysterious intruder. Blood spilled from her mouth to the floor, it's not visible at the first glance because her brown hair covered her face. Her sweater stained in red, in contrast with the pure white color. There's a wound on her left arm, most likely from the gunshot he heard earlier. Her lips were pink when she took a photo with Saeyoung earlier, but it's now chapped and pale. The vibrant rosy shade of her cheek has entirely gone, replaced by gaunt and pale skin.

Pale as the moonlight's.

"Luna? .. Luna! Medic!" he called desperately. He put his ears to her mouth, relieved that she's still breathing. Hands shaking, he reached for his phone, calling one of the medic team to immediately return and bring her along with Luciel.

"Luna, please answer me," he plead, caressing her hair. He sat and taking her head in his arms, not caring about blood staining him, his eyes keep looking at her entire bloodied state. The first aid treatment should be preventing the blood to get out, but if she took the shot on her arm, her bones is most likely broken at this state. One wrong touch and it will crush her. He cursed the medic team under his breath on how late they are.

"Stay with me," he whispered, his heart thumping like never before.

"Sir! There's another badly injured?!" one of the medic team exclaimed, bringing their equipment. They forced Jumin away from her side as they perform the emergency treatment.

"She... she'll survive, won't she?" he asked, breathless. Cold shiver still running under his skin. She can't be dead here, right?

"She took the wound on her arms so it doesn't hurt her internal organ, but we still have to be fast, Sir. The blood coming from her mouth indicating that one of her organ is hurting as we speak. She's really weak right now."

"You just said the bullet didn't hit any of her organs!"

"But we still can't guarantee that she doesn't have another disease that may lead it to this, Sir," the doctor answered, "Take her to the ambulance immediately! "

* * *

_Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1613 - 3:45 A.M_

"Seven!" the voice called out to him, "Seven, you're waking up?"

The young hacker slowly lifting his eyelids with a barely inaudible groan. He scanned the faces who's hovering his body, looking for the one he's looking for.

"Sae...ran...," he groaned.

"Woah, look at this, he is the only one you cared about?" the man sneered. It was Vanderwood, wearing the hospital's pajama with his hair tied up. He pressed the call button.

"Where's... Saeran?" he asked again.

"Your twin is unharmed, but he's receiving treatment due to the amount of meds that queen bee had been giving him," he answered.

"I need to see him...," he muttered, trying to get up. But he collapsed back even before he got up because his entire muscle refuse to obey him.

"Hey, hey, don't even think about it. You lost too much blood there," he said, "How's he, doctor?"

"He went past his critical state, so all he need is to stay for recovery, please refrain from any strenuous activity, alright?" the physician replied after she checked and took some notes, "Then, I'll go for now."

"Thanks," said Vanderwood sending the doctor out and came back to the bed.

"You're lucky that the bullet only grazed your shoulder, you know?"

Saeyoung kept his breath calm as he tried to reason with himself. Saeran is safe, he chanted in his head. Jumin will take care of this. He kept listening to Vanderwood's ramble as he scanned the room, looking for someone that he hoped for. He wanted to see that face the moment he wakes up... but where is she?

"...Where's Luna?" he asked.

"Huh? Aren't you listening to me?" he exclaimed.

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you, Mr. Powerful told me to not tell you! You would jump away and refuse treatment if you know it!"

"Bastard, I'll print out your browsing history if you don't tell me," he cursed.

"Uh.. she's..."

"Vanderwood," he warned.

"She... took the bullet... and haven't woken up... ever since..."

His ears tried to register Vanderwood's voice as he went silent and keep his eyes to his former partner, who took it as a cue to go on.

"Your brother.. went crazy after you fainted and start pointing gun everywhere, it was insane," he sighed, "He was going to shoot the blind man or maybe everyone in the room, but apparently your lover has another idea. She taunted your brother like she did to Rika, saying that his true target would be her, because it will scar you for life if something happened to her. I swear to God, both of you are nuts. What a match made in heaven."

Saeyoung felt his world spinning, he should've known she will pull something like this, he should've known this would happen!

"Your brother was apparently not a good shooter, thank God for that. She took the bullet on her arm and Mr. Powerful's troops came along right after."

"She's... they can save her... right?"

"Well, I would say that, too. No organs should be injured and she will be alright even with some broken bones. It can be fixed, after all. But she started to vomit blood... And lost consciousness."

Saeyoung suddenly got his power back as he took out the IV and step down the bed, determined to find her.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?!" Vanderwood said, trying to take him back to the bed, " you just wake up, are you crazy?!"

"I must see her!" he exclaimed, desperate.

"Man, come on, she's receiving proper treatment right now, she just has to wake up!"

"Get away, damn it...," he cursed, struggling to get out from Vanderwood's clutch. He really has no strength left, "I.. I must see her..."

"God damn it... fine," his partner said, "you wait here, I'll find you a wheelchair and take you to her, just don't walk there alone, alright?!"

* * *

_Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1743 - 4:45 A.M_

There's no words exchanged, just quiet sobbing from a woman, sitting close to Luna's unconscious body. She spent hours of crying the moment she arrived, and now getting tired.

The middle-aged woman hadn't seen her daughter for weeks. The brunette said that she's having a tough final project and currently finishing it with her team. And she believed her, because her dear Eun Hye never lied to her and she promised to call her every day.

But the call has stopped for days, and she's getting nervous. She tried to call her, but it won't reach her at all. It was the 4th day when she finally got a call. But it's not her daughter's quiet voice that reached her ear. It was a man.

He introduced himself as Han Jumin, a familiar name that she often saw on TV. The very heir of C&R Company. He said that her daughter had been under his care for days, and she has been alright until today. He said that he would personally picked her up, and he did. Some men in black suit came into her view after she said she's ready to go to see her daughter.

Her heart never been thump any faster than the moment she saw her unconscious daughter. She turned to Jumin, demanding answers, and he, thinking about all the risk, only told her a part of the truth. That she got into a gunshot scene and took the bullet to save his friend and while it should only caused her broken bones, but the shock has caused more damage in her organ.

Not long after he explained, another man came into her view.

A blind man with a bandage over his eyes.

* * *

" _Are you... Luna's mother?" he asked._

" _...Luna? You mean.. my daughter, Eun Hye?" she asked, confused. She knew he's referring to her daughter based on how Eun Hye love her name._

" _Oh, yes, I apologize... yes, Eun Hye..."_

" _Yes, I am... and you are?"_

" _Kim Jihyun, ma'am," he answered, "I'm the one... that your daughter saved."_

_The woman nods and she touched his hair with care, "I see... are you... okay now?"_

" _Yes, very much so... I'm really grateful to her, but... I'm terribly sorry...," V said as he_ _stood from his wheelchair,_ _staggered to move, slowly going down to kneel. Eun Hye's mother immediately grabbed his arms, trying to pull him up._

" _Oh no, no, please... please get up," she said_ _._

" _Ma'am, let me... It should've been me!" he sobbed. The woman gave him the pat on his back and take his hand to sit down._

" _...Can you... tell me how she saved you?" she asked. V let he came back to the crime scene a few hours ago, and told her everything she needs to know._ _About his lover who tried to hurt her and h_ _ow her daughter bravely taunted the shooter to change his aim._

" _I.. I see...," she muttered, "she... took my lesson carefully."_

" _Ma'am?"_

" _I .. always tell her that there's someone in this world.. who's depraved of love, and that she, too, will need to help them. Because she received so much love from me..."_

" _But aren't you worried?" he asked, " the lesson she took can lead her to tons of dangers... Not that I'm trying to make you sound wrong,_ _M_ _a'am, but..."_

" _The lesson is always to help others,_ _not to kill herself over it,_ _" she replied, a smile on her face, "I told her to bravely live her life, not to bravely throw it away. She won't save you if she knew that she will die over it. Don't feel bad."_

_The mother put her arms on his back, patting it. She knew that her daughter is fighting for her life at the moment._

* * *

"Stupid daughter...," she muttered, "you meant well... but now you have to wake up..."

She is no doctor, but she knew that this kind of injury will not kill her after listening to the physician's explanation. She's just taking time to rest, to quietly recover. Jumin and Jihyun insisted to accompany her in the room, but she politely refused, saying that she would love to spend time with her daughter alone after so many weeks.

She felt her eyes drooping, threatening to force her into dreamland, so she get up, thinking to get a cup of coffee. She doesn't want her daughter to be alone when she wake up.

* * *

_Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1743 - 4:50 A.M_

The room was void of anyone, as the mother went out a bit to get some coffee. There was only beeping noise and quiet breath the patient pulled. Until the door, yanked open, revealing a redhead in a wheelchair. It was Saeyoung with Vanderwood behind him.

Saeyoung felt his world crashed down as he took the sight of her. All the stress and pressure, the irregular meal timing ever since they went to the mission. She's been saying that she can take all of it, but her body couldn't. Luna has been having the acute gastric ulcer and this, apparently, is her limit. He shouldn't take her away in the first place. Jumin will be able to protect her as he went to this mission and he knew that. But a part of his possessive nature enveloped him, whispering him that he would lose her to Jumin if he do that.

He was arrogant – again, just like when he thought his system couldn't be breached. He thought no one can hurt her as long as he's near. But he's wrong – again. And she has to suffer the severe consequences.

A vibrant girl in her 20s, have to take a bullet and vomit blood due to tragic shock caused by a gunshot.

Although he knew in his head that she will not die from this, his heart hurts from the sight of her right now. Guilt embraced him like an old friend. He's restless, he needed to see her dark brown eyes and those cheeks to gain the rosy shade back. He caressed her cheeks gently, silently calling her from her deep sleep.

"Luna, wake up.. wake up for me...," he whispered, "please..."

"Seven! We need to go, your friend said that you can't be seen!"

"Fuck off, Vanderwood. I can't leave her alone!"

The door opened again, the mother came with her cup of coffee in her hands.

"She won't be there alone, I will be with her."

Saeyoung rapidly turned around to see where the voice came from. And he saw her, a slightly plump woman , probably in her 50s, a cup of coffee in her hands. She wore a house dress and a big knitted scarf to keep herself warm.

"You are?" the mother asked, start to think that her daughter has too many male friends after she left.

"I...," he gulped, gambling to mention his real name. He eyed the woman, something about her face somewhat familiar...

"I'm her mother," she said, as if reading his mind.

"You're what?!" Vanderwood exclaimed, "well, damn, man, you better explain, I'm outta here."

Vanderwood ditched his friend just like that, in a grip of _his possible-future-mother-in-law_. Some friend he turned out to be, he thought.

"Are you... also one of the person that my daughter saved?" she asked, curious. Her eyes studied his face.

_Saved?_

"Yes," he answered. Luna is her savior who took him out of his misery, after all, "My name is Saeyoung... and I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...," he gulped, "I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another self-indulging chapter. I made Jumin said that he's tired of V's bullshit...
> 
> Seriously, I love all of his feelings pictured in VN, it's really beautiful, but his blabbers about how Rika should destroy him for her to go back to normal does not make any sense. At all. Unacceptable. Their relationship is toxic and I won't glorify any of it. Off to mental hospital you go, Rika.
> 
> Moral of the story: Don't keep yourself in an unhealthy relationship, guys.
> 
> So now its Saeyoung vs Mother-in-Law Showdown! Lol. Luna will sleep some more for now~ let her rest. If I'm her I won't want to wake up though, her mother just find out that she's been mingling with a man when she disappear *gasp*!
> 
> Also, the half dead bodies are taken using Air Ambulance. Yah, who will survive any gunshot if they go 5 hours of driving to arrive at ER?


	29. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Credits to Lang Leav, Love & Misadventure for the Lonely Kite character. The words and character were mentioned in one of her poem :)
> 
> **Iljin is a group of bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunnies are jumping... I thought I can summary the rest in 2-3 chapters as I said before. But apparently it won't look nice enough and too rushed so I break it down.
> 
> Thank you for all the excitement, it's nice to wake up to a bunch of supports. Please enjoy this chapter too ^^

"Are you... one of the person my daughter saved?" she asked, curious. Her eyes studied his face, try to get her good boy radar on.

"I.. uh.. yes," he answered. Luna is her savior who took him out of his misery, after all, "My name is Saeyoung... and I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...," he gulped, "I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

* * *

Her mother eyes grew big as he sip her coffee, staring at the man who intensely answered her question. There is a lot of man circulating her daughter, but this one actually her boyfriend? Has her daughter been hiding this from her? Has she been living with a man all this time?

"You're telling me that my daughter has been staying with you? When she's leaving?" she asked, closing the door.

"Yes," he said, earning a glare, "NO! I mean NO!"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, similar to _hers_ , he thought, ".. you see, it's confusing because a man named Han Jumin said that my daughter has been in his care all this time..."

"Huh?" Saeyoung said, slightly shocked. He put a lot of respect in Jumin, but his insecure thoughts got the best of him. Because if it's not him, Jumin is the other person who can really protect Luna. He's confident that he will conquer all bees who dared to approach his flower, but Jumin is a freaking wasp. He need to fight harder to shoo him away.

"...He only said that because I need to keep my identity unknown," he muttered, worried that someone might hear.

"Why? Are you some kind of criminal?"

"..." silence, too afraid to reveal more.

He is a criminal in cyber crime cases and a lot more, he thought. His dirty way of living disgusted him even more every time he need to explain it to other people. Especially now, to the mother of someone he loves.

"... I wished for my daughter to date the best man in her life... like Han Jumin."

Saeyoung clenched.

"I love her more."

"You're saying that my daughter deserve a criminal?" she taunted.

"..."

"All of you is hiding too many things from me," she said in cold fury, "all the things I deserve to know about my daughter, who's now lying down after she was shot and vomit blood..."

Saeyoung is hesitating. He read a lot of books, from theory of the universe to numerous medical books. None of it told him the effective way to get away from your lover's mother. The only thing he knows is that he shouldn't lie to her mother, because apparently, it's what a _fuckboy_ do.

He visibly shook his head, he's no _fuckboy._

"... but I won't demand answer right now. I'll ask her directly when she wake up."

The older woman took a seat as she sipped her coffee, eyes still on the boy. Striking red hair, flashy glasses... a quite handsome look. He's too young and look too innocent to be an actual criminal. Could be some kind of _Iljin_ , at worst. But seeing how much her daughter despise bullies, he's most likely will be beaten to a pulp instead of becoming her lover.

"Your name..., Saeyoung, is it?"

"...Yes."

"You said that you are her lover, what do you know about her?"

He gulped again.

He knows... some, alright. Because he checked a bit of her social media long time ago. What kind of music she likes, where she lives, where she used to hang out, her school, her ... ex-boyfriend... He recalled the poor pen that got crushed when he saw their pictures. But he knows that it's not what her mother meant.

"What is this? You know nothing?" she sneered, "what kind of boyfriend..."

If he can bury his head right now, he would. Come to think of it, Luna never tell him anything about herself. She was always the one who poking into his business, crushing the wall around him. And he was too busy hurting her... and secretly enjoying every second of it. She does it to other R.F.A members, too. Every words she said is remedy. She magically know what kind of things we would love to hear, but not entertain our thoughts enough if it starts to go astray.

"Do you know why she went this far to help?"

"Eun Hye... will save anyone she hold dear," she said, "because that's what I taught her." She studied Saeyoung expression before she continued. "I told her that she will see so many people who need love and she should share hers... I taught her deep compassion towards others. And she took it well." Saeyoung fidgets. "I don't know what kind of situation she got herself into... nor that I would force you to tell me in this kind of situation... but looking how she is right now, she must have taken it too much. Do you get what I mean?"

"..."

"Don't you think you're not any special in her eyes?" she pressed, "because I just heard that she took a bullet for another man, as well. What's his name? Jihyun? Don't you think you're taking her kindness too far?"

Saeyoung clenched his hand hard, causing a stinging pain on his wrist. Is it really how things has been going? That she's staying with him out of pity? He turned from the mother to his dear lover, and observed her clearly. She was sleeping in such a peaceful expression despite of so many injuries befall her. He knew that they will hardly come out from this situation in perfect condition, but now that he saw this, he start to feel regret. Should he leave her now?

It would be perfect, she won't be able to find him, and she will eventually fall in love with another...

He caressed the back of her hands gently, feeling the softness of her skin.

Luna, wake up... answer me...

.

_"I promise to love him in his entirety..."_

_._

The red haired hacker's head perked up as he recall the vows they made. Her soft voice, trembled as she teared up as she shyly smiled. Her beautiful face, framed by a veil...

How she look at him in the eye and continue her vow in front of the altar:

.

" _From his blinding shine down to his weakest light..."_

" _ **I promise to treat her as the most precious person to me."**_

_**.** _

" _He shall be the reason I chase for every shooting star,_

_To hope for our endless happiness."_

" _ **Dear Lord, please listen to my heart...**_

_**My promise; I will live my life with truth and love."** _

_**.** _

That's right...we promised, didn't we?

.

" _I promise to be with him in every step of the way,_

_and carry him over every threshold."_

" _ **No matter what hardship faces me,**_

_**I will solemnly speak the truth in front of my love and protect her."** _

_**.** _

" _I vow that my love will remain unchanged for the rest of my life."_

" _ **I pray again and again so that my last day is the day I protect this person with the most beautiful heart."**_

_**.** _

We promised to be together no matter what.

.

_"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and die. I'm never gonna leave you alone."_

" _ **Eun Hye... I promise under God's eyes that I will protect and love you until the day I die."**_

_**.** _

His cheeks suddenly felt hot and he sobbed audibly, startling the mother. He tighten his grip and he kissed her hand, his heart about to burst in happiness. He's joyful and felt stupid at the same time. How did he have the nerve to question her feelings? She definitely going to smack her if she knew.

"Ma'am...," he muttered, "I mean, Mother." He lovingly stroke his lover's cheek, "It's not pity."

"Are you sure?" asked the older woman.

Saeyoung turned to his future-mother-in-law, his eyes void of any doubt "I love her... and she love me as much – if not more. She told me that we will live our life together, forever; and I will grant her wish no matter what. I pushed her away with the same reason you got, believe me I do, because I want only the best for an amazing girl like her. But she pressed on, with certainty, that I'm the one for her. And I believe in her feelings for me. The fact that she's a very caring girl only add up the list of why I'm the luckiest man on Earth to have her... and I thank you for making her live her life like so."

"I know that this is sounds to cliche and stupid, coming from a young couple like us. But I promise you that I will be the best man she could ever have. God knows that I mean it."

Saeyoung loved it more when she's safe and sound, with her melodious laugh echoed across the room. That's how a pretty creature like her should live. He thought a lot of it, the times when they really going to live together. He would treat her like a princess, showered her with so many gifts. He would prepare her breakfast, and she would cook her delicious dinner. He can smell the fragrant aroma of the things she would bake for him, too. He would love to have his humongous yet empty house to be covered by her favorite aromatherapy scents.

Yes, he would live his life with her. He would not have it any other way.

"Most people can't understand... the way I live. Not even I understand why I do it. And I apologize that I can't explain to you now; But I will become whatever she wished for as long as she's happy. I will live for her."

"You sound blinded by love."

"Am I?" he asked, his lips formed a smile, "I only say so because I believe that she won't do anything to harm me."

The middle aged woman smiled at him in return of his confession and was going to reply him, but Saeyoung suddenly flinched on his seat as he felt a movement within his grasp.

The frail finger twitched, giving of the sign that the Sleeping Beauty is ready to see the world once again. Saeyoung's heart raced as he stood up, hovered over her and start calling her name over and over, taking her consciousness closer to him. Soon enough, the pair of eyelids uncovered, revealing a pair of dark brown orbs he missed the most followed by her faint, soft voice which calling his name.

And he hold her, not too tight but softly.

Welcoming her back with the warmth she deserved.

* * *

_Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1613 –_ _10:43_ _A.M_

_Patient Name: Choi Luciel_

The red haired hacker's mood is really bad. He was basically jumping with glee when Luna opened her eyes and called his name, but then she told him to call V. She's HIS lover, why calling him as soon as she wake up? He sighed. Well, he asked her that before and he can't forget her answer.

" _I love you and I know that you're alive and well and won't do anything rash. I really need to talk to him before he did something stupid. You understand, right?"_

That's what she said.

Sigh.

"So much for true love...," a voice wake him up from his daze, "she kicked you out as soon as she wakes up!"

"Ah, shut up!" he throw his pillow to Vanderwood, "she only said that because she believes in me."

"You sure?"

"..."

"You're not sure! HAHAHAHAH."

His laugh soon ended with a whole apple thrown into his mouth.

* * *

_Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1743 –_ _10:40_ _A.M_

_Patient Name: Moon Eun Hye_

She threw her gaze out of the window as she sat in the bed. The pain in her stomach still sting once in awhile, but nothing she couldn't handle. Soft pillow, warm, thick blanket, spacious room, nothing like the hospital room she used to see before. It must be a VIP room, she mused. She should thank Jumin later.

There's a huge relief when she saw Saeyoung in front of her. He's really alive and well, she thought. Even though not long after that she felt like her stomach got stabbed by a blunt object when her mother's face came into view. She blabbered, stuttered, and hope that the meds will kick in again to take her into comatose state, but it didn't work.

Her physician arrived to inform her condition and he went again not long after he made sure that she's recovering. Her lover was eager to be by her side and so is her sobbing mother, but she asked them to call V instead, that she need to talk to him soon before he did another outrageous thing regarding Rika.

She snorted as she recall Saeyoung's face when she said it. He went agape his gesture saying that he don't like it but he gave up eventually. Her mother on the other hand, immediately understands and excuse herself after she gave her a peck on her forehead, something she rarely do.

A click sobered her up from her wandering thoughts, revealing the man she has been waiting for at the door. He's sitting in his wheelchair, eyes wrapped up in bandage. A nurse helped him to put him beside her bed. Luna then nodded to the nurse as a cue to say thank you.

"V?" she called, her voice still hoarse.

"Luna? Are you alright?"

"I am, it's all good, nothing serious, thanks for asking," she smiled. The young photographer went into deep silence, trying to convey his feelings, but unsure how to start.

"How's Rika?" she asked, as if reading his mind.

"She... she's in psychiatric ward, for .. intense treatment," he answered, his head held down. It's heartbreaking to hear her lover wailed and cried, begging him to not let them take her away. At that moment, he's partially happy that his vision is blurred. So he can't witness her pain with his own eyes. He can't stand them forcing her...

"V," she said, touching his hand, "the doctors are here to help. Please do not take them as your enemy. They took pledge to save people."

"..."

"I get it," he inhaled, "but I wished to be beside her."

"You will, you're just apart from her right now because you need treatment as well."

"I don't need to be able to see, she will get better as long as..."

"That's irrelevant," she cut him off.

"What is?"

"Your opinion that she will get better when she hurt you."

"Of course she will, she will realize that she love me and she will..."

"Are you a fan of soap opera?" her voice stern, slightly triggered by his idea of useless violence, "do you think everything will work out when there's love?"

"..."

"Love... will really show you the way, that's true," she muttered, "but it only work both ways. Rika...need medical, actual treatment. Your love is irrelevant for her at the moment because it doesn't reach her."

"You're saying that she doesn't love me anymore?"

"She does," Luna said, "but it's hidden under hundred layers of depression and anxiety. And letting her hurting people isn't a way for her to get any better." Luna let out a breath as he eyed the person in front of him, he is the person who has been hurting for years, stranded in his own love and unable to come back. But she knows that V understood really well of Rika's condition. There has been red light shining, signaling him to stop. But love, being a double edged blade that it is, would either open the way or kept people prisoner in endless labyrinth.

And she determined to get him out.

"You of all people should know, that she's way too far from you at this moment, V," she finished.

The blind man lost in thoughts. None of what she said is wrong, but none of it were entirely right, either. No one would understand, that Rika and him isn't just a couple. They're went past lovers,, way over just fiance to each other. They are two souls from the sky, met after long years, to finally hold each other again. Other lovers will have obstacles hindering their path, but theirs is way beyond them because their bond is stronger than anybody else.

And they promised to hold the vow whenever they re-birthed.

They complete each other.

He would give her the world she wished for,

His perfect sun shall be her Magenta.

"There was... a lonely, cute kite," she continued, once again breaking his train of thoughts, "she flew away, from roof to roof, from every tree to another, waiting for someone to finally pick her up." She smiled as her eyes inspecting V's tense stance.

"A kind kid took a liking to the kite, and wished to be her companion for her to fly through the sky. He determined to do anything to get her!" she said. "One day, the kite got caught over an electricity pole. Many people tried to help him, but he refuse to accept the help, because he don't want to hurt the people he cared about. He immediately climb the pole in a hope that he would finally get his hands on her, but he failed. His hands and feet isn't strong enough to climb the tall pole. He was really sad, but he would come back the next day, and tried again with same method. The result is always the same. He got more injury day by day... and none of his advances worked. But he believed that he will eventually made it."

"What a strong kid," he chuckled.

"Yep, he's really strong," she said.

"But then on a dark night, covered by thunderstorm, he still insisted to get the kite. He's afraid that the heavy rain will took her away from him. He disregard what his mother said, and went to the electricity pole to climb. His mother worried about him, so she climbed the pole without his concern. True to her fear, the lightning strike her ... and eventually took her life."

"As for the lonely kite... it got destroyed by the lightning," she continued, "he finally realized that his persistence hurt people around him, and only to get his mother and the kite to be destroyed. And forever mourned their deaths."

"The kid... should've be able to keep her mother and the kite... if he just ask for someone with strong enough arms and feet," she muttered quietly.

"I don't think every good will can bring direct happiness. There's a lot of people who would help you get through this. But we need you to keep your head straight, because she needs you that way. You can help her by staying sane. The lonely kite... need a companion to guide her; the clouded, dark sky need her sun; and Jumin... need his best friend back."

She moved her body a bit, enough to hold his shuddering shoulder at the mention of his best friend, into her arms, and tell him her final plea:

"Will you?"

V held his head down and went into another deafening silence, before he finally let out quiet sob in her embrace. Luna soon join him in his cries, her hands keep stroking his back. Not long after, she felt a faint nod by her beloved friend, and she smiled.

Later that day, V signed his consent to undergo his eye surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, despite of my hatred towards Rika, sigh, V still love her no matter what. So I just make MC slap some sense into him.
> 
> I feel bad to put Luna's mother away for the scene with V, but she will appear in future stories! Welp, did I just promise more stories? Oops....


	30. Martyr

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic Messenger and all characters. All of the characters and dialogues are the property of Cheritz, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the delay.. I got really busy getting jobs and busy too when I finally get one. I'm truly sorry ; -;**

* * *

_**Seoul University Hospital VIP Room No. 1743 – 10:40 A.M** _

_**Patient Name: Moon Eun Hye** _

"Young girl...," a voice came to me. I braces myself for the greatest scold of my life. The middle aged woman towering by my bedside, arms folded. She was very cooperative when I asked her to go so I can talk with V, but I think it only made her angrier because I want to see someone else before her. The queen isn't someone with sweet talking like you see in the family drama. She express her worry with fury. Cold sweat covering my entire body, I'm going to be doomed, I thought. I would be pissed, too, if I have a daughter who's missing for weeks and came back with holes in her body.

"Do you realize how serious is this?" she continued.

Ah, doctors, please put me in comatose state again...

"You left house, skipped your classes, you lied about staying with Chae Young, you...," the stern voice slowly faded and turned into quiet sob. I raised my head to look at her. She cried. Sobbing with her hands over her face. I sit in silence, not sure what to do. She never cry, never. And I have no idea how to soothe her because I'm the reason.

"...you came back to me like this...," she said in-between sobs, "you crazy girl, why did you do this?"

I gulped and reach for her arms, caressing it lightly.

"Mom... I'm sorry...," I mumbled.

"You can't even go up to get the cats when they climb too high, why would you take a bullet for someone?!" she yelled lightly and cried even harder.

This is the first time I saw how fragile she is. That she, too, can cry. The powerful aura surrounded her entirely gone and for the first time ever, she looked like a proper human. That mighty wall she's been wearing collapsed in front of me. It's all because of me. I moved my body slightly to get closer to her, attempting to embrace the frail body from my seat. Shaking arms enveloped my shoulder in acceptance. The hold got tighter every second despite of how thin her arms are.

That was the first time I realized that I'm truly precious for her. I remember the times when she always took any small wounds I got too seriously. Or her warm embraces when I got caught by measles, soothing me because I was too tired with chains of up and down fever three times a day. She loves to scream at me on how stupid I am, but she's really, indeed, a loving mother.

"I've met your boyfriend," her mother suddenly said in her embrace.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled at first, but decided to just hear her out first.

"Yes, that red haired iljin," she replied in hoarse voice while releasing herself from my embrace.

"Iljin?" I asked in astonishment, slightly chuckled by how their first impression went, "mom, he's not a bully!"

"Well, he implied that he's a bad boy…," she said, looking away as she shook her head in disapproval, "I told you not to pursue that kind of men, Eun Hye. Bad boys never…"

"Mooom," I whined, "he's not like that. He's just not good with words, he must be nervous! I'll properly introduce both of you later."

"Are you sure Han Jumin isn't better for you?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nope," I giggled, "too possessive for me."

"Mhmm.. possessive isn't good…"

"Mom?" I asked, slightly fidgeting, unsure how to ask this question.

"Hm?"

"Can I live together with Saeyoung?"

* * *

Soft wind blew across his body, sweeping the red, soft hair causing each strands to dance. The young man sat on a wooden bench, watching the leaves flying away wherever the wind took them. He exhaled for the umpteenth time, trying to undo the tight knot in his heart.

He had ordered Vanderwood to take him somewhere with less people, somewhere he can relax while waiting for his lovely Hummingbird done with her next guest – her mother. It took all willpower inside him to not being stubborn and stick himself to her like a leech when she finally open her eyes.

Saying that he's worried is an understatement. He felt chills all over his body as the mental image replayed all over again. That's all he could think these days, apparently. Luna's lifeless body, all because of him. He imagined how his future plan will all go down the drain. He had planned to ditch the way he lived and work like normal people. Just so he can have more time with her.

To stroll down the street on the weekends;  
To help her choose clothes;  
To sit face-to-face with her in a cozy café in rainy days;  
To fight with her for petty things, just like all those silly chats in the internet;

His train of thought being cut off by a shadow which covered his being. Must be Vanderwood, he thought.

"What is it, Vanderwood?" he said in dull tone.

"Who?" the person asked, her voice familiar. He immediately turned his face to the side to see the lady mother herself, her eyes still stern but confused, probably thinking about who Vanderwood is. His eyes follow her hands which grabbing a wheelchair handle, the sight of his dearly beloved came into view.

A thick knitted scarf covering her back to keep her warm. She put her hair to her left shoulder, some strands flying because of the breeze. Her round face is still quite pale, but at least she's moving now so it scared him less. Her brown doe eyes observing him with a glint of amusement, probably having fun seeing how flustered he is in front of her mother.

"Mom," she said, breaking her mother's glare upon Saeyoung, "can we…?"

"Hm?" the mother replied, breaking her eye-contact to the poor boy, "sure, just don't take too long. It's cold out here. Call me when you're done."

"I-I'll take her back to her room later," he stuttered, trying to be a dependable son-in-law. As far as his memory took him, her mother wasn't this scary before. Well, she IS scary but now she's a bit too… tense?

He earned a glare on his attempt and thus he went back to lowering his head.

"Just call me later," she said to her daugher in finality.

"Mmmhm," Luna hummed, eyes never leave her lover's gaze. The older woman picked up the sign as she walked back to Luna's room to take a nap and thinking about her daughter's request. She hasn't slept much, after all.

Saeyoung's eyes inspecting the creature before him. The pretty little bird that denied his presence right after she's awake is finally within his reach, moving and breathing. Her eyes still locked with his, her expression unreadable.

Luna struggled to leave her wheelchair to sit beside him on the bench, but failed to push her body up because her entire body still ache. She sighed at her failed attempt and sulked, decided to drop it. But then a warmer hand touched her arm, slightly pulling her up.

"Get up," he said in quiet voice, "I'll help you."

She did as he told and pulled her body up. He pulled her arm to hold his shoulder and his other hand circled around her waist, helping her to walk to the bench. She sighed as she finally sat on her desired spot. The warmth from her lover's hands moved from her waist. Her hand – the one which doesn't hurt – however, is still in his grasp. She closed her eyes in comfort as she finally felt his heat again. How she missed it.

It's the same feeling when she's busy chasing Saeyoung in Rika's apartment. The desire to stay close to each other and never be apart ever again. Luna didn't want to die when she jumped in to take care of Saeran, she knew that she should be really quick to move so the bullet won't hit any vital part of her body or it will be the end of her.

If she failed, well, one for three isn't a bad bargain, she thought then.  
How glorious is sounds to be a martyr.  
When in the end what you really left is heartbreaking wails and another requests from your beloved ones to just die and replace you.

She didn't want to break her loved ones' heart. So she have to succeed.  
Which she did.  
Thank God for that.

The long, slender fingers - result from years of programming and hacking experience touched her chin, distracted her from her thoughts, making her open her eyes to meet his. He knelt while rubbing her forehand with his thumb, his eyes piercing into hers.

The look of sheer desperation.

A few seconds later, those pair of golden eyes closed again as he tilted his head, capturing her lips slowly in a chaste kiss. One kiss lead to another, and another, and another. As if confirming each other's warmth. She felt foreign warm liquid touched her cheek between the kisses. Then she pulled away and put her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," she whispered as she wept with him, "I'm sorry that I got hurt."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooorrrryyy ; -;
> 
> The highlight is actually the love of a mother. Ah... mother. The scary nagging dragons. But seriously, they love you a lot. Sure there are some fcked up parents out there. But most normal parents love the hell out of you. Their love is hidden behind their tired face when they got home from work. When they made soup for you even though they said they're busy. When she scoffed at you when you said had a fever and your feet is cold, but then she came into your room and threw the socks on your face. And how she recognize your strange voice over the phone, immediately noticed that you're not feeling well.
> 
> Okay, so that's all for the PSA! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published in FF Net*


End file.
